


Escape to Paradise

by mezziedemo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezziedemo/pseuds/mezziedemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry, Liam and Zayn from world famous boy band One Direction needed a quiet break away from the world after a year long non-stop tour, they chose a month long stay at a luxury resort on a tiny, peaceful island on the outskirts of Fiji.<br/>It was like being in a different world where they could relax and unwind in peace.<br/>Louis couldn’t understand Niall’s excitement about their expected guests, or why there had to be a staff meeting about it.  They’d had their share of celebrity guests before and they can't be too famous - he’d never even heard of One Direction......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this is my second fic and again, I did my best to proof it, but please excuse any errors.
> 
> All the usual things apply.
> 
> Hope you like it! Updates will be every 3-5 days.

** CHAPTER ONE **

 

“Alright, alright” Ben strode into the room with his clipboard in hand “Quiet down guys.”

The resort staff stopped their chatter, looking to Ben to start the meeting he’d called with very little notice. There was a lot of curiosity around the meeting, with rumours flying that they must have a VIP guest coming in.

“Right” began Ben “I know you’re all dying to know why I called this meeting and I can confirm that, yes, we have not one but three celebrity guests coming in tomorrow afternoon and I need to set some very particular ground rules.”

There was some excited chatter as everyone started speculating who the guests could be.

“Oh great!” said Louis to Niall “more weirdo demands about not looking them in the eye and stuff.” He rolled his eyes. “These bloody celebrities need to get over themselves! Like we _care_ that they’re famous. I couldn’t give two shits about these narcissistic ego-maniacs.” He then added “except for Robbie Williams. He was a right laugh! I loved Him!”

“Yes” Ben piped up, having heard Louis’ comment to Niall. “You and Robbie made quite a mess of our Karaoke bar when you went on that bender! I’ll be glad never to see a repeat of that unprofessional behaviour Louis!”

Niall cackled and Louis had the good grace to look sheepish as he remembered how drunk they’d been that night! He’d just knocked off work and gone to the bar to have a drink, as Niall was working. Robbie had been sitting there alone at the bar, chatting with Niall. When Louis had arrived, he’d joined the conversation and he and Robbie had really hit it off, immediately preceding to get plastered before singing duet after duet on the karaoke machine. There were no other guests in the place and things got a little out of control. Naturally Niall encouraged these shenanigans, howling with laughter and taking photographic evidence to show Louis the next day. Robbie had flown out early the next day, but had left Louis a generous tip and a note thanking him for a great night. He still may have it pinned to the fridge in his staff cabin, along with a great selfie of them both to this day, but that’s his business.

“Well” Ben continued to the room at large “our guests are the boys from One Direction, who I’m sure you all know!”

There was an immediate, excited buzz in the room, mostly from the girls, noticed Louis, but mainly from Niall!

“Holy Shit!” he cried “I fuckin’ love those guys!”

“Ahh” Louis raised his hand “am I missing something?” he asked Ben. “What’s One Direction?”

Everyone groaned, including Niall. “Are you kidding me mate? They’re like the biggest thing in music right now! They’re the biggest boy band in the world! I can’t even comprehend how you don’t know who they are!” he exclaimed.

Louis just shrugged. “I don’t listen to fucking boy bands Niall – not my type of music. I also don’t exactly keep track of current news here in our little paradise found, now, do I? I can say without question that I have absolutely no interest in three manufactured, lip synching, pretty boys who’s main audience is likely a bunch of school girls.”

“Hey!” protested Niall. “They’re very talented, I’ll have you know!”

Louis shook his head, smirking at Niall. “There’s just a little teenage girl in there dying to get out, isn’t there mate?” he teased.

“It’s actually great you’re not a fan Louis” said Ben interrupted thoughtfully “as they’ve asked to be left well alone and only have limited interaction with staff, so they can relax and concentrate on writing. The fact you aren’t a fan and won’t be fan-girling all over them makes you the perfect candidate to act as their assigned liaison staff member.”

There was a collective groan of disappointment from the female population of the room, and a cheer from Niall.

“You lucky bastard” he grinned at Louis.

Louis just rolled his eyes. “Awesome.” He said, sounding anything but excited.

Ben went on to remind the staff of their responsibilities. “No harassing these boys. They chose our resort for its privacy. They’ve been touring for a year and are exhausted. They have had fans constantly in their faces for twelve solid months and would like some peace and quiet. If you interact with them, you will be polite, professional and most of all brief! I hope I have made myself clear?”

Everybody murmured a response in the affirmative.

“Yeah” said Louis sarcastically “it must be exhausting being adored and travelling first class everywhere! They wouldn’t know hard work if it hit them in the arse!”

Ben dismissed everyone then, but asked Louis to stay behind to discuss their guests’ requirements.

“Louis” he said when everyone had gone. “While I’m glad you’re going to be unaffected by the celebrity of these boys, I need you to keep the snarky condescending attitude to a minimum.”

“I beg your pardon Ben?” Louis exclaimed, offended. “I’ll have you know, I am nothing if not professional and courteous!”

When Ben simply continued looking at him, raising his eyebrows, he added “well, most of the time anyway.”

Ben shook his head, smiling. “I like you Louis and you are definitely a favourite amongst the guests. Don’t make me regret this OK?”

“Eye-eye captain!” Louis saluted him with a grin.

“Oh God” moaned Ben with a smile “I’m regretting it already!  Alright, you will be excused from all other duties while the boys are here, so you can be free to make yourself available whenever they need you.  You will be their point of contact and the buffer between them and the rest of the resort.  They only need see other people if they choose to."

"So basically, I get to beg off my normal chores, but in return I have to be a glorified lackey for some spoilt brats?" asked Louis. "Wonderful."

XXXX

Louis wasn’t required to be there when the boys arrived, as Leon from security was going to take them straight to their beach villa in one of the golf carts. Louis didn’t start his shift until the evening, so he took advantage of what would probably be his last day off for the duration of their stay, having a late morning paddle board (there was very little surf) followed by lunch and a nap back at his cabin.

He woke feeling refreshed and relaxed, deciding to have a walk along the beach in the afternoon sun to work on his tan, maybe even a snorkel. He slipped into a tiny pair of shorts which he had on good authority (a lovely previous guest by the name of Anthony) made his arse look amazing. He didn’t bother with a top or shoes and slipped on his aviators, carrying his bag with snorkelling gear and sunblock.

He wandered along the sand, enjoying the slight breeze and the feel of the sand in his toes. He’d been here two years now, staying on after a trip here to get over a nasty break up. He’d met Niall, becoming fast friends and fallen madly in love with Turtle Beach, begging Ben for a job. This place was his escape from his old life.  He knew he’d have to go home at some point and get on with his life – get a “real job” as his mum put it – but he was wholly unmotivated to do that at this point and he preferred to just stay right here in this safe haven. He’d heard Aiden had got married to the guy he left Louis for and was doing well. He wasn’t sure he was ready to leave the safety of this alternative universe and face the fact that he’d not really done much of anything in the two years since the breakup. He was totally over Aiden, but he just felt a little lost right now, he wasn't hiding _exactly_ , he just didn't really have anything to go back for.

He continued along, heading for the end of the beach where the reef was. It was too lovely a day to be dwelling on unpleasant thoughts.

XXXX

The boys had arrived exhausted and Liam and Zayn had fallen into their beds as soon as they entered the cabin. As usual, Harry was having trouble winding down, so he decided to go for a walk.

He changed out of his black skinny jeans, shirt and boots, which were ridiculous attire for a beach resort and opted for a pair of bright yellow board shorts and loose white t-shirt. He then made his way through the maze of paths until he saw a small sign indicating the way to the beach. He didn’t pass a soul on his walk and was both thankful and unnerved. It was wonderful, but it felt so foreign to be able to amble about without paps or fans stalking his every move.

As the path turned sandy and he crested the small incline, he was met with a stunning cove, with a pristine beach of white sand and turquoise ocean. There was only a rippling of waves and no more than about twenty people on the long stretch of beach, mostly tanning or swimming and oblivious to his presence. He headed toward the more deserted stretch of beach anyway, taking him away from the general area populated by other bodies.

He walked aimlessly along the beach with his feet in the water, enjoying the peace and quiet. The salty breeze felt like heaven against his face and he felt like he could breathe for the first time in a year.

As he approached the far end of the beach, he noticed that it was filled with coral and plants, a small reef sitting straight off the shoreline. He smiled and went to explore. He waded into the water up to his knees, looking around him at the coral and fish he could see swarming around it. He was smiling and concentrating on the scene before him when he heard a splash and a body popped up out of the water about six feet in front of him, startling him. The boy stood up and put his hand to his chest as if he’d had a fright too. He pulled off his snorkelling gear and Harry took a moment to appreciate how stunning he was.

He was wearing the smallest pair of hot pink shorts, and OK, interesting choice. They were wet and clinging in all the right places. His gorgeous tanned torso was scattered with tattoos and he walked toward Harry, shaking his hair out and laughing delightedly.

As he got closer, Harry momentarily lost his breath as he took in the boy’s beautiful face. He had chiselled cheekbones and a wide grin, crinkling the corners of his eyes. His smile softened as he approached Harry and Harry was able to see the piercing blue eyes, sparkling with mirth.

“Sorry!” the boy laughed “didn’t mean to startle you, although you fair scared the shit out me too when I popped up and you were standing right there!”

He seemed to show no indication that he recognised Harry, which was such a breath of fresh air. Harry couldn’t help grin back at the boy, cheeks dimpling as he answered “S’alright, it’s not every day a gorgeous boy pops out of the ocean right at my feet” winking at the boy.

The boy’s eyes widened and Harry realised that perhaps he may have overstepped the boundaries with his flirting and made the boy uncomfortable.

“I mean…” he started, but the boy’s face burst into another grin and he threw back his head, laughing.

“Well” he said “I’d go snorkelling more often if there was a stunning boy waiting for me every time I came back to the shoreline!”

They both chuckled and the boy extended his hand. “I’m Louis.”

Harry took it with a small smile “Harry.”

“Well Harry, I take it you’re a guest at the hotel? I haven’t seen you here before.”

“Yeah, just checked in. You?”

“Not exactly” said Louis “I work here.”

Louis waited for Harry’s reaction to this, as some guys were strict about not associating with the staff.

“Not a bad place to work” smiled Harry “looking at this every day.”

OK, so Harry seemed comfortable flirting with the staff, good to know. Louis smiled back. “Yeah, well it beats an office any day doesn’t it?”

“I can tell by your accent you’re from home” replied Harry. “How on earth did you end up here of all places?” he asked.

“Well Harry, that’s a very long story and best saved for discussion at a later time.” Louis hinted.

“Why Louis” Harry grinned “are you insinuating that you’d like to see me again?”

Louis giggled, actually giggled. “Well that depends Harry. Are you saying you’d be open to that?”

Harry took a moment to pretend he was thinking it over jokingly. In reality he was thinking about the repercussions of this boy selling a story to the media. He didn’t seem to know who Harry was, but it wouldn’t be long and he would and then what would happen? Harry wasn’t exactly out, not that it would worry him greatly if he was, but he’d prefer to control it when he did come out, so he could prepare himself. He decided to be cautious.

“I would, yes” he said slowly.  “I’m actually here with a couple of mates though and we just arrived so I don’t want to ditch them already, but how about I keep an eye out for you?”

“No problem” Louis shrugged. “I tell you what? If you’re around on Saturday, they have karaoke in the bar from about nine o’clock, I’m usually there. Do you like to sing Harry? Or more importantly, can you hold a tune?”

Harry bit back a grin as he replied “I’ve been told I’m tolerable.”

“Great! Well, it’s nearly my shift so I’d better get back but it was really nice meeting you Harry.”

“You too Louis, I’m sure I’ll see you around soon.”

XXXX

Louis had a skip in his step as he strolled into the staff room that night.

“What’s got you looking so smug?” asked Niall.

“Oh nothing!” Louis chirped. “I just may have met a super hot boy on the beach. Maybe we even did a little flirting. He may also have agreed to come along to Karaoke on Saturday night!”

Naill leaned over to fist bump him, “that’s the way Lou, here’s to a bit of action on Saturday night. It’s been a while.”

“It sure has” agreed Louis “pretty gay boys are a bit thin on the ground here in our little slice of heaven.”

“Amen to that!” Niall agreed.  "Although at least I go for both girls and guys, so my chances of getting laid are always better than yours!" he added, chuckling. 

Perrie stuck her head around the corner, “Lou, the evening meal and activities sheet are ready to go up to you know who!” she all but danced on the spot with excitement. “Make sure you tell me every detail when you get back!”

“Well” said Louis “the fun begins.”

Niall smacked him on the arse, “Go get ‘em tiger” he laughed.

XXXX

Louis loaded up the staff golf cart with the food (how fucking hungry are they? You could feed a village with everything they ordered – typical!) and a bucket of cold beers. He looked longingly at the beers. He could really go a cold beer right now.

He drove up the winding track to the villa the staff had nicknamed “The Palace”. It was pretty incredible, with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the ocean and a bathroom as big as most of the other villas. It had a spa on the massive deck and five bedrooms. It was extremely private and removed from other accommodation at the resort.

Louis pulled up outside the Villa, the lights were on and there was the sound of laughter coming from inside.

Louis sighed. Time to put his game face on and face these twelve year old boy banders. He hoped they weren’t too obnoxious, as he was allocated to them for the next four weeks.

He knocked on the door, ready to introduce himself and begin bringing the food in. There was a momentary pause in the chatter coming from inside and then the door was swung open, leaving Louis face to face with none other than Harry.

His Harry.

From the beach.

“Harry?” he said, completely confused. “What are you doing here?”

Harry’s smile faltered and he appeared like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Louis” he replied. “Um, well, this is my um villa?” he finished sheepishly.

A stunning boy with cheekbones to die for, a scruffy black stubble and brown eyes came up behind him then, smiling. “Who’s this then?” he asked looking at Louis.

“I’m Louis.” He held out his hand when it was apparent Harry wasn’t going to do anything but stare at him.

This seemed to explain everything to the boy, who replied “Aahh, Louis.” He turned to Harry asking “Louis from the beach?”

Harry blushed furiously and nodded. Louis wondered what he’d told them about him.

“I’m Zayn” he said, shaking Louis’ hand. “Liam! Come meet Harry’s Louis.”

“Not mine” Harry said quickly, "just…yeah.” He trailed off, obviously embarrassed.

 _OK_   thought Louis, _interesting_.

Another fit lad came to the door and Louis thought _Geez, what the hell?_    These blokes were all gorgeous and well over twelve. They didn’t look one bit like any boy band Louis had ever seen! If anything they looked like an anti-boyband, with their tattoos and their rumpled clothes.  Weren't boy bands all squeaky clean and shiny?

The boy that just bounced up to join them smiled an open friendly smile and put out his hand. “Hi I’m Liam. Nice to meet you Louis.”

Louis smiled back at him, it was impossible not to. He was just like a big puppy dog.

Louis looked back at Harry, who was staring at him intently. He looked incredible. His curls were pulled back in what appeared to be a bright blue scarf and he was wearing denim cut off shorts with no shirt. On his chest were tattoos of two swallows and a gigantic butterfly. It was sexy as hell and Louis found himself unable to tear his eyes away.  Harry shifted under Louis’ scrutiny and he realised he’d been ogling Harry. He shook himself, indicating the cart behind him.

“So, aahh, as we’ve established, I’m Louis” he said slipping into his professional persona. “I’ve been assigned to be your personal staff member for the duration of your stay. Anything you need, I’m available to assist. I can suggest activities, oversee any excursions you may be interested in, and I’ll be delivering all your meals and kitchen orders, so that you feel comfortable that different people aren’t coming up here. Right, now, I’ve got your food to bring in, so where would you like it?” he asked.

“We’re actually eating out on the deck “answered Liam “it’s such a lovely view and a warm night.”

“OK, no problem” answered Louis “I’ll have it up in a jiffy for you.”

“I’ll give you a hand” said Harry immediately following him out to the cart.

As Louis sorted through the items that needed to be unloaded, there was a moment of awkward silence.

“So” he turned and looked at Harry “you’re one of the famous boybanders we were told were coming?”

Harry simply nodded.

“Well” said Louis “you're certainly not what I expected, that’s for sure!” he said as he passed a box to Harry to carry in.

“How so?” asked Harry curiously.

Louis picked up his box and followed Harry onto the deck, starting to unpack the various containers of food.

“Well” answered Louis “for a start, I imagined you younger, perhaps less friendly. A bit stuck up even?”

Harry made a tutting sound. “Louis, were you holding me to a pop star stereotype?” he teased.

“I guess I was” replied Louis sheepishly.

“Shame on you” Harry said quietly. He was looking at Louis so intensely and Louis felt breathless under the scrutiny. He broke eye contact and wandered back to the cart.

“Yeah, well, you’re certainly different to what I expected at any rate” he tried for a light tone.

As he carried the bucket of beers onto the deck, Harry walked over to take it from him, placing his hands over Louis’. Louis felt the jolt go through him at Harry’s touch and he knows Harry could tell he was affected. Harry kept his hands where they were as he quietly said “I guess you didn’t expect me to flirt with you either.”

Louis’ mouth had gone slack and he couldn’t drag his eyes from Harry’s heavy gaze.

“Definitely not.” He answered, then added “but I can’t say I was disappointed.”

A moment passed where neither moved and the look they were sharing turned heated. Louis' eyes dropped to Harry's full pink lips and he found himself licking his own unconsciously.

At that moment, Liam bounced out to the deck, followed by a smirking Zayn.  Louis quickly pushed the bucket into Harry’s arms and pulled his arms back like he’d been burned.

“Wow Louis, this looks amazing!” Liam exclaimed, sitting down. “There’s so much food here!”

“Yeah” said Zayn, eyeing Louis with a knowing smile. “Why don’t you join us Louis?”

“Oh” Louis answered, surprised that Zayn had invited the help to join them. “That’s very kind of you, but frowned upon, so I’ll have to say no. But thank you for the offer. I am available to serve you, though, if you require?”

“Will you do it while sitting with us?” asked Harry with a smile.

“I’d love to, really, but it just wouldn’t be right” he answered.

“Oh nonsense!” dismissed Liam “you’re our personal staff member – didn’t you say just a minute ago that you were here to see to our needs?”

“Well, yes, I guess, technically, but this…” replied Louis.

“Is what we need” finished Zayn. “We’ve been in each other’s constant company for a year and we don’t often get to meet new people who aren’t other celebs, so consider this one of those outrageous requests that celebrities make when they come to stay.”

Louis laughed. “So, you could request pretty much anything your heart desires and you choose dining with the help! How could I say no now?”

“Well” answered Zayn quietly, looking over at Harry, who was watching Louis’ every move “I get the feeling that it’s exactly what _someone’s_ heart desires anyway.”

Harry darted his gaze to Zayn, glaring at him and blushing furiously. Louis felt his face burning, but he accepted the invitation with a grin.

“Well, who am I to deny the wishes of our VIP guests!” he said as he took a seat and started passing the food around. Harry slipped a beer in front of him and slid into the seat beside him, shooting a soft smile in his direction.

XXXX

The boys were nothing like Louis had expected. They were smart, funny and kind. They were also really down to earth and seemed completely unaffected by the fact that they were ridiculously rich and famous. They thought it was absurdly hilarious that Louis didn’t know who they were and that he hadn’t heard any of their music.

“What?” asked Liam “not even one song of ours?”

“Nope” said Louis. “Mind you, your music isn’t my usual cup of tea – no offense!”

“None taken” said Zayn, highly amused by that.

“So what do you like?” asked Harry.

“Well, I love lots of different music, but my favourites are The Script and also The Fray, as well as Ed Sheeran and The 1975, stuff like that ” Louis answered. Liam and Zayn just grinned and looked straight at Harry.

Louis looked from them to Harry, who was beaming at him. “What am I missing?” he asked.

“Nothing, just they’re all artists that I love as well. I mean they’re all amazing, most of them are friends of ours actually.”

Louis was gobsmacked! "Shit! That's amazing!” said Louis.

“Why? What did you think we’d listen to?” asked Liam curiously.

“I don’t really know! I guess all my preconceived ideas have been blown away this evening” Louis mused, looking up at Harry and giving him a soft smile.

“Glad to hear it” Harry answered quietly, reaching under the table to find Louis’ hand and giving it a squeeze. He then looked up and smiled over at the boys. “I think it’s time Louis got to sample our music, don’t you boys?”

“Great idea” smiled Liam. Harry stood and went inside, returning back out with guitar.

After some discussion, they decided on a song called “Little Things”, singing in perfect harmony, Harry strumming away on the guitar. After Louis applauded loudly, assuring them that he _loved_ it, they sang a whole collection of their songs.

Louis was blown away. Two hours passed before he knew what had happened and he was inexplicably sad to leave them and return to the staff room.  He'd been surprised to find himself loving the songs the boys were singing him and reflecting on how genuinely talented they were.

Liam and Zayn bid Louis a good night, waving from their chairs, where they had relaxed, boneless. Harry walked Louis back to the cart.

“Thanks for a fun evening” Louis said. “I had such a great time. Liam and Zayn are great people.”

“Yes they are” Harry agreed fondly. “And me? What am I?” Harry added quietly, looking down at Louis.

“You’re” Louis paused. There were so many words that came to mind when he looked at Harry. Beautiful, kind, genuine, and fun. He settled on “unexpected”.

He hopped into the cart and maybe the three beers he’d had gave him dutch courage, because he added “and breathtaking” before driving off into the night.

He didn’t get to see Harry grinning behind him like an idiot. It didn’t go unnoticed by Liam and Zayn however.

“So” said Liam “I hear the Karaoke Bar is _the_ place to be on a Saturday night.”

Zayn snickered and gave Harry a smirk.

“I need better friends” mumbled Harry, walking back inside. If he took an extra long shower well, he doesn’t think anyone noticed.

XXXX

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! This was a long chapter to write and I wanted to get it posted before I head off to my own tropical island for a five days - YAY!. I have proofed it, but forgive me any errors - it's late and I'm not packed yet!!
> 
> The Kudos and comments mean so very much, so please give feedback :)
> 
> Thanks for reading xxxx

Louis unloaded the dirty dishes from the cart to the kitchen, finding himself immediately inundated by giggling females, wanting to know every detail of his encounter with One Direction. While he had expected this type of reaction, he found himself not wanting to share the details of his night, preferring to keep them private and revisit them when he was alone in his cabin later, where he could re-live every heated look and soft touch from Harry without the scrutiny of others.

“They were very down to earth and friendly, certainly nice guys” he said carefully. “There’s really not much to tell yet. I only delivered their dinner and such.”

“For two hours?” asked Perrie, raising her eyebrow at him. “I was beginning to think you were never coming back” she smiled.

Louis couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks. None of the other girls seemed to notice, but it didn’t get past Perrie’s keen gaze and she narrowed her eyes speculatively. He quickly turned away, busying himself grabbing his phone and keys from his locker.

“Oh, well, you know, they needed to be served their dinner and then they had a few questions about what there was to do and stuff, so…” he trailed off.

“You’re so lucky Louis!” exclaimed Miranda, an attractive American girl who’d just joined the staff about a month ago. “It’s a bit of waste though – they should’ve given the job to one of us girls! At least _we’d_ have a chance of getting into their pants, especially that Harry. Shit he’s gorgeous! I suppose that’s why they sent a gay bloke – less chance of hanky panky eh?” She giggled a high pitched giggle and Louis decided that yeah, he didn’t really like Miranda that much after all.

“Yeah, well, I guess I’ll get some rest in case I’m needed later for any night runs up to the Palace.” He said. He walked over to Perrie, giving her a peck on the cheek. “See you later love, I’ve got my pager on if the lads need me OK?”

“The lads now is it?” she asked quietly, smirking. “What happened to manufactured, lip synching brats?” she asked.

Louis gave her a sheepish smile. “Well let’s just say I may have had to revise my opinions after tonight.”

Before she could ask him what he meant by that, he walked out into the warm night air. Perrie watched him leave, wondering just what had gotten into him. They’d known each other for two years now and the Lou she knows would have returned from the Villa full of funny stories and anecdotes, all exaggerated enormously for effect. Something seemed a little off, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

XXXX

Louis opted for heading back to his cabin, instead of to the bar, where he would normally spend his evening. Niall was working and he didn’t feel in the mood to talk. He walked back to his cabin and sat on the tiny deck out the front in his outdoor beanbag, going back over every moment of the evening. The boys had been so surprising. They were nothing like he’d anticipated, especially Harry. From the moment they’d spoken at the beach, he’d made it clear to Louis that he found him attractive. There was no confusion there and Zayn and Liam seemed to fine with it, if their teasing was any indication.

Louis was more than open to a holiday fling with a gorgeous boy and Harry was exceptionally gorgeous. Only, was that an option for Harry? It was different indulging in a little flirting and actually taking it further. He thought back to Miranda’s comments. The way she had implied there’d be no interest from the boys in Louis, led him to believe that Harry wasn’t publically out as anything but straight, so where did that leave him? He sighed and decided to just see what happened the next time he saw him and take his cue from Harry.

He wasn’t required again by eleven o’clock, when the kitchen closed, so he jumped in the shower to get ready for bed. It was more of open bath tub with a shower head over it really, but it was OK.

Under the shower, he closed his eyes, remembering vividly the way Harry had looked at him earlier. He had been so turned on, wanting so badly for Harry to kiss him. He reached down and grasped hold of himself, already half hard just remembering how hot Harry looked in his denim shorts, no shirt, tattoos littering his torso, big green eyes looking hungrily at Louis and a mouth made for sucking cock. As he soaped up his hand and began to stroke himself, he imagined that mouth wrapped around him. He gasped as he ran his thumb over the slit and pumped his hand up and down his shaft.

He pictured Harry lying him down and hovering over him, sliding inside him. He slid down to his knees and moved his hand through to his hole, desperate for the feeling he’d not had in so long. He leaned back against the back of the tub as he worked his fingers in and out, whining with frustration at his inability to reach far enough. He moved his left hand to his cock and pumped in time with his fingers. He was getting close, he could feel it. He imagined Harry pumping into him and felt the familiar curling of heat rising.

He wasn’t lucid enough to react quickly when the door to the bathroom opened and Niall strolled in.

“Hey Lou, is everything..….what the fuck! Oh Fuck! What the fuck! Oh Shit!!!” Niall quickly squeezed his eyes shut while he was yelling.

‘WHAT THE FUCK NIALL!!!!!!” Louis slid on the soapy bath surface in his haste to try to get up and smacked his face on the tiles, with an “Uumph.” He didn’t even pause, he just jumped up and grabbed a towel, shutting off the water and struggling out of the tub, his feet slipping and sliding as he tried to make it to the floor towel to get some traction.

Niall had shut his eyes and spun around quickly in an attempt to face the other wall and make his way blindly back to the door, but his foot got caught in the foot towel Louis was trying to reach and he fell forward, smacking his face on the towel rack on his way down. He let out a loud scream, followed by a groan of pain and Louis stopped, dropped down to his knees and crawled over to see if he was alright.

“Oh my God! Niall are you OK?” He took Niall’s face in his hands, he had a large gash above his eye, which was bleeding. “Look at me Niall, can you tell how many fingers I’m holding up?” he asked in a panic, holding up three fingers.

“Oh Fuck me!” Niall groaned and then looked at Louis’ fingers, squinting at them. “I’d say that you’re holding up the same amount of fingers you just had knuckle deep in your arse and I’d thank you to keep them away from me face!” he moaned.

When Louis dropped his head straight back onto the tiles and marched out of the bathroom, he let out another groan of protest.

After Louis was dressed in some loose joggers and a t-shirt, he stalked back out to the kitchen. Niall was standing at the sink, mopping the blood off his eye. Without a word, Louis grabbed two beers from his fridge, knocking the tops off on the bench and handing one wordlessly to Niall.

Niall, equally silent, took the beer with a nod and they both drank in silence, avoiding eye contact.

When Louis finally looked over at Niall, his eye cut and caked in dried blood and his cheeks bright red, he couldn’t help but let loose a giggle. He knew he looked just as bad with a nice bruise forming on his swollen cheekbone.

Niall looked over and with one look at Louis, he lost his composure. They laughed until tears streamed down their faces and they had to sit on the kitchen floor, legs no longer able to hold them. They were gasping for air, barely able to breathe.

When they finally calmed down, Niall turned to him and said “Holy shit Tommo! You really need to get laid mate!”

This set them chuckling again. “I so do” agreed Louis wistfully. He was quiet for a minute, then added “I also need to get a lock for my bathroom door.”

Niall cackled at that, holding his beer up to clink it against Louis’. “I’ll drink to that!”

XXXX

Louis got a nice sleep in the next day, not being paged until nine o’clock to take up the breakfast run. The kitchen up at the Villa was stocked with tea, coffee and essentials, but the boys had ordered cooked breakfast and pastries, as well as fruit. He loaded the cart with a grumbling stomach, hoping they’d ask him to dine with them again.

When he arrived at the Villa, it was to Harry sitting out on the deck, guitar in hand, the same denim shorts from yesterday and not much else. He was truly a vision. The breeze was ruffling his hair and the sun glinted off his aviators. Louis felt the air leave his lungs as he stood up and smiled.

“Good morning Louis” he waved, dimples showing. He began walking over to the cart to give Louis a hand. “Did you slee…..shit Louis what happened?” He’d stopped in his tracks, staring at Louis’ face, where a nice bruise had formed from last night. The swelling had gone down, though, so Louis was at least thankful for that!

Zayne and Liam had heard Louis’ arrival and came outside too. They’d overheard Harry’s exclamation, so came over to inspect Louis’ face. All three were looking at him expectantly.

“Oh yeah, the bruise, well, I just slipped in the shower is all. Bumped my face on the tiles, nothing serious.” He answered, uncomfortable as he recollected the events of last night.

They murmured their sympathy and invited him to join them for breakfast, which he gladly accepted.

“Any plans for today?” Louis asked.

“Do you have any suggestions?” asked Liam.

“Well” replied Louis “I actually do. My mate Niall can get hold of the resort boat for the day and there’s a great beach not far away that’s always deserted because it’s almost impossible to get to on foot. I thought you may like to go for a look and have a fish, maybe take a picnic. If you’d like, you could take your guitar and do some writing, there’d be nobody there to bother you. Niall and I would stay out of your way. He’s a great guy, you’d love him.”

“Sounds Great!” chirped Liam.

The other boys agreed and Louis pulled out his phone to make arrangements with Niall to prep the boat.

It was agreed tht Louis would come back in the cart in an hour to collect them, giving him a chance to take their breakfast dishes back to the kitchen, arrange a picnic basket, get changed out of his uniform and pack a bag.

XXXX

When they arrived at the wharf, there were about a dozen people milling around, and while they clearly recognised the boys, nobody came near them and they were soon being loaded onto the boat, Niall introducing himself.

“Good mornin’ there fellas! I’m Niall and I’ll be your driver slash fishing expert slash all round entertainment ‘cos we all know Lou’s as boring as shit!”

The boys were instantly enamoured with Niall, hitting it off and chatting easily. Liam sat at the front with Niall when they started driving, asking him questions about the controls and what they were. Niall beamed and proudly showed off what was a beautiful boat. They were deep in conversation in no time.

“Is it a coincidence” Zayn commented lightly “that your mate also has a cut on his face?” He seemed to know that there was something more to the story and Louis cursed at how observant he was.

Louis just blushed bright red as Niall turned and spoke. “What was that Zayn?”

“Oh, I was just asking Louis here where you got that gash above your eye. Looks nasty.”

Niall had the good grace to blush as well, flicking his eyes to Louis before answering “Oh, well I slipped in Louis’ shower” he stuttered out “it’s quite slippery in there.”

“Fuck” Louis muttered under his breath, Harry catching it and misinterpreting its meaning.

“So it seems” said Harry quietly. “Should get that shower looked at Louis” he added, looking at Louis sadly. Zayn simply raised an eyebrow at him.

“No, no” said Louis “Nope, no, no it’s not what you’re thinking. There was no funny business in my shower Harry.”

“Well” said Niall, laughing “there was _some_ funny business.”

Louis groaned and put his head in his hands.  

“Look” said Harry “it’s none of our business what you two get up to.” He tried for a casual tone, but he still seemed upset to Louis.

“No! I didn’t mean it like that” objected Niall “bloody hell!”.

Harry didn’t answer, turning to look out at the scenery. Zayn looked at Louis with narrowed eyes and said “well what did you mean then?”

Niall slowed the boat and cut the engine, smack in the middle of the water and _OK_.

He turned to face the others and said “Right, in the interests of ensuring there’s no misunderstanding here, I will tell you unequivocally that there is nothing going on between Louis and me, nor has there ever been, except a drunken pash two years ago when he was here on holidays.”

Louis squeaked “God Niall, really?”

“Then what are you not telling us about last night?” asked Zayn.

“Well…” Niall began.

“Don’t you dare Niall!” Louis protested.

The boys were looking from Niall to Louis and back again, wondering what was going on.

“I went over to check on Louis as he didn’t come to the bar last night.”

“Niall I’m fucking warning you!” he threatened.

Niall looked at Louis for a moment then turned to face Zayn “Long story short, he was having a fairly intense wank in the shower when I strolled into the bathroom”

_“Oh my God Niall!”_

“and in all the shock and screaming and confusion, we both cracked our heads – me on the towel rail trying to scramble out of the room with my eyes closed and Lou on the side of the tub as he grabbed for a towel. We were both screaming and it was very traumatic really.”

“OH MY GOD NIALL!!! We were never supposed to speak of it again – and certainly not to other people!” he screamed.

Niall shrugged “I didn’t want them thinking we were hiding something Lou and there’s really nothing shameful about having a wank – we all do it, am I right lads?”

The boys were all silent for about five full seconds before they started laughing uncontrollably.   Niall joined in and Louis strode across the deck, starting the engine and taking over the driving, keeping his eye on the water ahead and trying to hold his head up as he was completely humiliated.

As the other four quietened down at the back of the boat, Niall smirked and added quietly, “Just so you know, it wasn’t _my_ name he was moaning in there” looking pointedly at Harry.

Harry blushed, but bit back a grin. Liam and Zayn didn’t even try, they smiled and chuckled along with Niall.

XXXX

Whitehaven beach had always been a favourite of Louis’, the sand soft and powdery, the waves great for surfing and never anyone around. He saw it come into view and couldn’t wait to get off the boat. As he slowed down, Harry joined him at the front.

“Please don’t be upset Lou” he said quietly. “It’s actually a funny story. In fact, I had a similar experience with Zayn on tour. We couldn’t look at each other for a week.” He smiled at Louis and Louis felt his chest loosen a little.

“I’m not upset” he sighed. “I’m just mortified to have that shared with you. I mean, here I am doing my best to impress you and Niall tells that story! God, I’m so embarrassed.”

“You shouldn’t be” said Harry softly “it’s actually a bit of a turn on to picture you getting yourself off in the shower.”

Louis cut the engine and the boat slid up into the sand. Niall jumped out with the other two boys, throwing the anchor overboard and started unloading the equipment and picnic basket.

Louis turned to Harry, leaning close to whisper “Yeah? You really found it a turn on?”

“Yes” breathed Harry.

Louis answered “Good, because when I had three fingers in my arse and a hand on my cock, I was imagining it was you.”

With that, he pulled back, smiled at Harry and moved to jump over the side and onto the sand. It took Harry a few moments to collect himself and follow Louis, but nobody seemed to notice.

They spent the day swimming, and fishing and playing guitar, singing silly songs and making up rude ditties.

Harry had never been fishing before and when he caught his first fish, he was so excited. The breeze was throwing his curls every which way and he called out “Lou! Look! I got a fish!”

Louis smiled fondly back at him, cataloguing every beautiful feature and chuckling at the tiny size of the fish. “That’s great Harry!” he congratulated him. “You do know that you can’t keep it though right?”

“Oh I don’t want to keep it!” he answered, horrified. “It was just fun to catch it.” He smiled.

Louis unhooked it for him and he grabbed the fish and pretended to make it talk to Louis “Hey there Lou, nice day for a swim eh?” he said in a made up fish voice. Laughing as he walked back into the water to let the fish loose. Louis just shook his head, giggling.

“You’re a child trapped in a man’s body Harry! Now let that poor fish go before it dies!” he laughed.

They ate their picnic, tucking into the basket with gusto.

“Oh My God!” exclaimed Niall “remember to tell me to hug Perrie when we get back. She remembered all my favourites!”

He pulled out chicken wraps, sliced fruit, cheese, crackers and of course – beer, which received the biggest cheer!

As they sat eating, Louis tossing grapes at Harry’s mouth and Harry trying in vain to catch them, they chatted aimlessly about their families, the tour, life at the resort and everything in between. It was great getting to know each other.

On about the fifteen hundredth attempt, Harry, by sheer fluke, caught the grape Louis threw at him in his mouth. They were both stunned, looking at each other before they both sat up on their knees, arms in the air, cheering loudly.

“Oh My God Lou! I did it!” Harry shouted, way too excited about a grape. The other boys rolled their eyes and continued talking.

“I know Haz” Louis agreed, just as excited. “What an amazing catch!” he praised.

With that, Harry jumped up and ran the three paces to where Louis was still kneeling and dropped onto the sand in front of him, hugging him, causing them both to fall backward, Louis underneath, in a tangle of limbs. They were both laughing hysterically, but soon fell quiet as Harry took Louis’ face in his hands, kissing him tenderly.

Louis kissed him back and felt a warmth spread to every nerve ending in his body. Harry ran his tongue over Louis’ bottom lip asking for access and Louis immediately opened his mouth to Harry’s tongue.

It was then that a whole shower of grapes rained down on them as the other boys yelled “Cut that out!”

They pulled back, protesting, but doing as they were told.

They spent the reminder of the day in each other’s space, like they were joined at the hip, and on the trip back in the boat, Louis sat with his leg swung over Harry’s knee, chatting to the others. Both he and Harry were completely oblivious to the looks they were receiving from the other boys as they had eyes only for each other.

When they returned, Niall had to get rush to get to work at the bar, bidding them all a farewell as he left, running up the path from the wharf. He did, however, take a moment to send a soft look and a quiet “see you” to Liam, who blushed and murmured a shy, “bye” back at him.

 _Huh_ , thought Louis, _that’s interesting_.

XXXX

Louis dropped the boys off at their Villa, before returning to his cabin to shower and then go pick up their dinner and deliver it. He hurried through his shower, eager to get back to Harry. He’d felt things with Harry that he hadn’t felt in so long – maybe ever. It was so exciting and he was fair buzzing with it.

He loaded up the cart and made his way up the hill with their evening meal, including his own. If he was asked to join the boys tonight, he fully intended to stay. He was beyond ready for Harry to kiss him again.

When he arrived at the Villa, however, it was to find Ben sitting with the boys on the deck, sharing a beer and discussing the resort. He’d apparently come by to visit, as he sometimes did with the VIP guests.

“Ah, Louis” he smiled as Louis approached. “The lads here tell me you’ve been a great host so far. Keep up the good work!”

“Oh, well thank you very much” Louis politely answered to the room at large. “I do my best Ben. Now I have your evening meal gentleman, would you like me to serve you here on the deck?”

Harry made a move to come and help him as he had the two previous meals, but Louis gave him a small shake of his head, letting him know that wouldn’t be appreciated by Ben.

Louis set up their dinner for them and made to leave. “Louis” called Harry and Louis thought _shit he’s going to ask me to stay and Ben will have a conniption!_

He turned, giving Harry a wide eyed look.

Harry just smiled and said “would you be sure to drop back up around ten and collect the dirty plates?” with a wink.

Louis smiled “absolutely Harry, no trouble at all, I’ll be back about ten then.”

With that Ben decided to leave them to their meal and catch a ride back down with Louis in the cart. As they made their way down the hill, Ben congratulated him on doing such a great job. “You are maintaining a professional demeanor and the boys couldn’t speak highly enough of you. Keep up the good work mate!”

“Thank you Ben” he smiled “I’m certainly committed to making their stay as enjoyable as possible.”

XXXX

Ten o’clock seemed to take an eternity to arrive. When it did, Louis wasted no time getting back up the hill.

As he pulled up to the Villa, he saw only one single light on inside and the place seemed deserted. Maybe the boys were jet lagged, or tired and couldn’t stay up?

He felt the disappointment like a physical blow, but didn’t knock on the door. He moved to leave the deck and get back in his cart, when he heard someone shift in the shadows. As he turned, he saw Harry walk from where he’d been sitting, watching Louis.

“Leaving already?” he smiled.

“I thought perhaps you’d gone to bed” Louis answered “didn’t want to wake you.”

“No” Harry answered, walking slowly toward Louis. “Zayn and Liam went to bed. I had something worth staying up for.”

“Really?” breathed Louis as Harry walked up into his space.

“Yeah” he answered in a low sultry voice, then reached out and hauled Louis in for a kiss that immediately turned desperate. Louis had wanted this from the moment he’d seen Harry standing on the beach the first day. He moaned and threw his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ torso and moved his hands down to grip under his thighs, lifting him up. Louis wrapped himself around Harry, clinging with his legs as Harry carried him to the day bed at the far end of the deck. Harry sat down and Louis straddled him, pushing him back onto the cushions. He leaned over and kissed him, all tongue and teeth and hot breath. Harry groaned and bucked his hips up, letting Louis feel his erection. “God Lou, you make me so hot. I’ve been hard all day thinking about you in that shower, imagining me.”

Louis didn’t answer, he didn’t waste time doing anything but removing Harry’s shirt and wriggling his shorts down to free his bulging shaft. Harry gasped as the night air hit him and Louis moved down Harry’s body till he was sitting on his knees.

“I was Harry, I was imagining you sucking me off, then fucking me with that beautiful cock right there.”

Harry didn’t even get a chance to fully process what Louis had said before Louis had taken him into his mouth, sucking hard and all the way down to the back of his throat.

“Shiiiiiit!” moaned Harry “Shit Louis, God that feels amazing!”

He came back up and let go, holding the base with his hand. He kept his eyes on Harry’s as he licked up to the tip, tonguing the slit before plunging down again. He kept that rhythm until Harry was writhing, desperate for release.

“Louis, please!”

Louis smiled and quickened both his mouth and hand until Harry started panting “I’m gonna, Louis, I’m gonna come.”

Louis didn’t take his mouth off, just sucked Harry deeper and harder until he let out a guttural cry and spilled into Louis’ mouth.

Louis took it all, swallowing it down and licking his lips afterward. He looked at Harry with watery eyes and swollen lips and Harry had never seen anything more beautiful. He rolled them over so he was lying over Louis. He slowly stripped his clothes off, worshipping every inch of Louis’ body as he went. He sucked so many marks into Louis’ skin and Louis was thrashing about, begging Harry to give him release by the time he made his way to Louis’ cock.

“You’re so beautiful Louis” he murmured as he took his cock into his mouth. Louis cried out as he began to move his mouth up and down the shaft.

“Harry, I’m not gonna last. I’m sorry!” he said.

Harry just steadily pushed him toward his release, sucking him through it and pulling off afterward, with a pop.

They lay in the dark in each other’s arms afterward, neither speaking. Harry pulled a large throw rug over them and they drifted off to sleep to the sound of the waves.

XXXX

They were woken the next morning by the sun streaming across their faces. Louis woke to a warm body curled up against his back and realised he'd forgotten how nice that was. He smiled and turned over to see Harry awake and looking at him with a soft sweet smile on his face.

“Morning” Harry croaked out.

“Morning” smiled Louis “you have the sexiest morning voice, you know that?”

Harry’s throaty chuckle went straight to Louis’ groin and _OK, he might fantasise about that later_.

He leaned over and kissed Harry gently. “I hate this, but I have to get back and get the morning order sorted. They’ll come looking for me otherwise and all hell will break loose if they find out.”

“That’s fine” said Harry with a smile “I’ll get to have breakfast with you when you come back, so it’s all good.”

They shared a few more lazy kisses before Louis raced off, pulling on his uniform as he went.

When he returned with breakfast, the boys had decided to have a lazy day and try to work on some song writing. Louis decided to leave them alone so they could work, but promised to join them again for lunch. After lunch, Harry stayed out on the daybed with Louis for an hour or so. They traded kisses and soft touches in the afternoon sun.

That night, Louis dropped off their dinner, but didn’t stay as he had to help Niall set up for karaoke night at the bar.

“I realise there’ll be hotel guests there, it’s pretty popular, so I understand if you don’t want to come” he said to the boys.

“Oh I don’t know” smiled Liam “we love a good sing-a-long. Could be fun!”

“Yeah” added Harry “and some really hot boy at the beach told me it was the place to be on Saturday night!”

XXXX

“”Looks like it’s shaping up for a big night Tommo” Niall bubbled excitedly as he looked around the bar. Saturday night Karaoke was always popular in the resort and there were already a number of guests milling around. Also, the boys from One Direction had been spotted and Louis was sure that some of the guests were here just to see if they would catch a glimpse of them.

Louis was sitting at the bar, sipping a Corona and shaking his head at Niall’s obvious enthusiasm for tonight.

The bar filled up quickly, with most of the tables taken and a good buzz of anticipation building. Louis knew the exact moment the boys entered the bar, with an increase in chatter and some excited murmurs. Every person in the room seemed focused on the three new arrivals with an almost overwhelming intensity. Louis wondered for a moment what it would be like to deal with that, and worse, every time you stepped out your front door. It must be incredibly hard to bear, he thought, but the boys seemed to take it in their stride, smiling and greeting people around them. As people approached them for an autograph or photo, they obliged happily, taking the time to speak to each and every person. Louis couldn’t take his eyes off Harry. He was mesmerising. Louis watched as he smiled and chatted to people, making them laugh and putting them at ease. He was a natural born pop star.

“Oi Lou” murmured Niall from the other side of the bar, leaning across so no one could overhear. “Put your tongue back in will you? You're not a dog.”

“Fuck off Niall” he answered in a sweet voice, not taking his eyes of Harry.

Niall cackled as he wandered off to organise the staff just coming on shift to assist him.

Harry must have felt Louis’ eyes on him. He looked up over the shoulder of the young man he was speaking to and their eyes locked for just a moment. Harry’s face bloomed into a grin, dimples showing, and then in the blink of an eye, his gaze returned to the young man. While it was only fleeting, Louis knew that smile was for him and it caused is stomach to lurch and his skin tingle with awareness.

As things died down and people returned to their seat, the boys made their way over to Louis at the bar, who stood to give them a nod. He was just about to greet them and find out what they’d like to drink and they took him completely off guard with a greeting that he hadn’t expected.

“Louis!” Liam exclaimed, giving him a hug and slapping him on the back. Zayn moved in to do the same, saying “Hey mate” as he gave him a one armed hug and ruffled his hair. Harry had hung back, but now threw himself at Louis, grinning ear to ear.

“Hey you” he said as he pulled back.

“Hey yourself” replied Louis softly. Their gaze held for just a moment before Louis’ eyes slipped away and he turned to grin at the three of them, rubbing his hands together “Right then lads, let’s get you some drinks! We’ve reserved a table in the corner here, so you are a bit away from the general crowd.”

He walked them over to where a table had been placed away from all the others and some pot plants place around it to create the illusion of privacy, but still gave a view of the karaoke stage. They boys took their seats just as Niall came bouncing over.

“Boys! How are you on this fine evening?” He asked, coming to stand between Liam and Zayn.

The boys all greeted Niall, chatting easily. It didn’t escape Louis’ notice that Liam hardly took his eyes of Niall the entire time, or that Niall seemed to lean his body in Liam’s general direction, stealing glances at him every few seconds or so. Louis stored this information away to torment Niall with later, but for now he needed to get the boys a drink.

“So what will it be lads?” he asked, indicating the bar behind him.

The boys decided on a round of Coronas to start, which left Niall unimpressed. “That’s no way to drink when you're on holiday!” he whined. “Just leave it to me!” he added, throwing them a wink before bouncing back to the bar.

“Is he always that cheerful?” asked Harry, curious. “He seems to never be in a bad mood from what I’ve seen.”

“Pretty much” Louis said fondly looking over to where Niall was excitedly relaying a story to Matt, while pouring something green into small shot glasses. “He’s just one of those people that can find the positive in any situation. Just naturally happy and predisposed to love everybody and everything until proved otherwise.”

“Must be nice to be around someone like that every day” said Liam softly, smiling in Niall’s direction.

“Nice?” replied Louis. “It’s fucking exhausting is what it is Liam! That boy doesn’t have an off button!” he joked. “Seriously though” he added “I love him to pieces. My life would definitely not be nearly as much fun without Niall in it.”

Niall came back over to the table, placing an ice bucket down on the table, filled with Coronas and a tray of green coloured shots. “Now lads, get these into ya! They’ll put hair on your chest that’s for sure!”

The boys laughed and took the shots, downing them in one go and wincing at the sour taste.

“Shit Niall” gasped Zayn “what the fuck was that?”

Niall let out a big hoot of laughter. “That’s my own secret recipe. A heavily guarded secret that I will take to my grave!” He turned to Louis “Well, boyo, it’s time to get this Karaoke show on the road and I’ve decided that you and I should get the crowd warmed up!"

“Oh no!” replied Louis “I’m on duty here Niall, attending to our VIP guests. See this uniform I’m wearing? I cannot be shirking my responsibilities.”

“Oh I think we’re just fine here” said Harry, biting back a grin. “No need to disappoint the crowd. We can manage, can’t we lads?” he turned to the other two boys and then all three looked to Louis with their eyebrows raised and their eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Besides” added Zayn “aren’t you supposed to be making sure we’re happy? ‘Cos seeing you get up there would make us very very happy.” The other two boys chuckled.

“Oh right” said Louis “so it’s like that is it? Just throw old Louis to the wolves? No loyalty, no sympathy? Just tossing me out there to make a fool of myself then?”

“Pretty much, yeah” answered Harry, giggling. He looked adorable and his eyes were alight with mischief.

“You just want to see me make a fool of myself Styles, but I will have you know that Niall and I can rock it with the best of them, thank you very much!”

“Too fuckin’ right Tommo!” agreed Niall. “Now let’s get this crowd jumping!” He dragged Louis bodily up to the stage and they started sifting through the list of songs, looking for just the right track to get things kicked off.

When they arrived at an old favourite, they both looked to each other and grinned.

“Oh Yes! That’s the one” laughed Niall and Louis started giggling too, getting into the mood. They’d done this one on many occasions and it always got a good response. They’d even worked out some exaggerated moves to go with it, just for a laugh.

Niall took hold of the microphone and got the crowd’s attention. “Alright people! It’s time to start the evening’s festivities. Now because nobody ever likes to be the first to get up here, myself and young Louis have volunteered to take one for the team and blow you away with our incredible talent.”

Everybody cheered and Niall continued. “We actually have a couple of things to arrange for our performance so talk amongst yourselves for a moment and we’ll be back in a jiffy!”

There was some excited chatter and plenty of speculation as Louis and Niall ran behind the bar to prepare for their number.

“Are they stripping off?” exclaimed Liam, as the two boys pulled their blue resort polo shirts over their heads. They then pulled out a white collared shirt each from under the bar, laughing as they put them on, along with a pair of black Raybans each. There was some further shuffling under the bar before both boys ran past the table and through to the stage, laughing gleefully as they went.

As they passed the table, Harry’s mouth gaped open. “Are they….?”

“Wearing no pants? Yep!” finished Zayn, laughing.

Niall cued Matt for the music and as the opening bars of “Old Time Rock and Roll” (da na na na na na na na) came booming through the speakers, the boys slid across the stage in their socks, undies and shirts, backs to the audience (just like Tom Cruise did in the movie).

Harry’s breath hitched as he was given a full view of Louis’ arse in his underwear. _Fuck he was stunning_. His tanned, toned thighs were flexing as he moved his hips and Harry could feel himself growing hard in his shorts. He shifted and looked up, Zayn catching his eye and smiling knowingly, as if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking. Liam, on the other hand, was too busy gaping at Niall.

The audience was cheering and cat calling as the boys swung their hips back and forth on the next bar, then jumped around, wearing their black Raybans and belted out “Just take those old records off the shelf…” throwing themselves into some classic Tom Cruise moves and strutting around the stage, belting out the song. There was lots of hip and pelvis thrusting, drawing a loud response from the crowd and everybody was soon clapping along with the classic rock song.

Niall and Louis threw themselves into the number, enjoying every moment and playing up to the audience. Harry, Zayn and Liam cheered along with the crowd, laughing at the antics of the two crazy boys on the stage. They both had great voices and they put on an impressive show.

As the song finished, they took a bow, hand in hand and ran back through the crowd toward the bar. As they ran back past the table, Harry reached out and gave Louis’ arse a slap. Louis yelped and giggled gleefully as he ran back behind the bar, stripping his shirt off as he went. They quickly changed back into their uniforms and accepted their accolades with good grace from the resort guests.

As they wandered back to the table, Niall yelled to the room at large “I think our world famous boy band here has some serious competition, what do you think folks?”

The room erupted and the boys all laughed as Louis and Niall fist pumped the air, egging the audience on. The crowd then went quiet to see how the boys would react to that. Harry gave a huge grin and replied, just as loudly “Well that sounded like a challenge to me! What do you say boys?” he turned to look at his band mates.

The bar went nuts! People were cheering and yelling at the thought of a private performance of Karaoke from One Direction. The boys stood up from the table and Harry crowded right up into Louis’ space as he said quietly “your arse looked amazing up there Lou. Got a little bit hard just looking at you.”

He left Louis reeling from that little bombshell, raising his voice and saying loudly “thanks for warming them up for us fellas, but I think we’ll take it from here.” The guests all cheered again and he threw Louis a shit-eating grin as he jogged over to join Zayn and Liam, already sifting through the music choices.

Louis was still standing frozen, struggling to get his breathing back to normal and mouth hanging open. Niall walked up beside him and put a hand under his chin, pushing his jaw up. He wiped a finger under Louis’ lip, like he was wiping of a smudge.

“What are you doing?” asked Louis.

“Oh nothing” he smiled “you just had a little drool on your chin there Tommo – thought I’d help you out.” He cackled.

“And again, fuck you!” said Louis, as he flicked a bar towel at him and sat to see what the lads were going to sing.

After some deliberation, the boys seemed to make a decision. They looked very serious about their performance and Harry went over, chatting away to Matt before giving him their choice. Matt smiled and nodded and Louis couldn’t wait to hear what was undoubtedly going to be an amazing cover.

Harry picked up his microphone, as did the other two and smiled out at the crowd. “Hello everyone! I’m Harry. We have decided that since we have been the subject of some rather blatant stereotypes recently” his eyes skipped to Louis, who had the good grace to blush “we thought we’d have some fun with it!” He nodded to Matt to cue the music as he, Zayn and Liam got into place. Harry stood in the centre, with Liam and Zayn standing on either side with their backs to him and their hands on their hips, heads to the side, looking at the audience and pouting their lips.

Louis doesn’t know what he was expecting, but when Spice Girls erupted out of the speakers and Harry sprang into action, singing “I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want..” and Zayn and Liam put their hands up to their ears and responded with “Tell me what you want, what you really really want…” sending the crowd into a frenzy, a shocked laugh escaped his mouth. Niall jumped on a chair, yelling and hooting with glee and Louis watched as the three international pop stars, complete with feminine dance moves, proceeded to own the stage and rev the crowd into a frenzy. They were not at all concerned with the fact that they looked ridiculous and actually seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves, grinning and playing up to the crowd. When they made a big finish, striking a pose, the audience went even more wild, calling for an encore.

Louis clapped along with them, unable to keep the smile from his face. Harry looked over and caught his eye, face beaming like a little kid. Louis was hopelessly endeared. _He’s so beautiful_ , he thought. He shook his head at Harry, but he was grinning ear to ear.

Many of the audience were asking the boys to sing a song now and Harry looked apologetic, “Sorry guys, but I left my guitar back at the Villa.”

“No matter” called out Niall “I have mine here behind the bar!”

There was a huge cheer as Niall produced the guitar and Harry grabbed it, pulling the strap over his head and checking a few cords, strumming away to get a feel for the instrument.

He turned to the other boys and they quickly chatted about what to sing, deciding on a song, they turned to the audience.

“This is a song we’ve been working on but not recorded yet, so this is an exclusive just for you. It’s called You and I.”

Harry began to strum on the guitar, his fingers nimbly picking out a beautiful melody.

As the boys began to sing, Louis was blown away. The song was wonderful and Harry’s voice had him captivated. He sang with so much passion and he was so stunning and Louis could hardly breathe with wanting him.

As the song finished, the audience erupted, Louis and Niall with them. Harry looked up from the mike and gave Louis a little wink as he smiled and waved thank you to the audience members.

Niall then reclaimed the mike, asking for volunteers to sing on the Karaoke. A young couple put up their hands and Niall helped them up to pick out their songs.

The boys wandered over to Louis.

“We’re going to head off” said Harry “when will you be done here?”

“I’m finished now – not technically on duty now” he replied.

“Well then” Harry smiled “what are our chances of getting a lift back up that hill? It’s bloody steep!”

“I’d say your chances of getting anything you want tonight are pretty good Styles” he said in a low sexy voice, looking up at Harry through his lashes, not realising that Zayn was within hearing distance.

“Then let’s get out of here!” grinned Harry, all but dragging Louis to the door.

“Oh God” said Zayn to Liam “It’s fucking ear plugs in tonight!”

XXXX


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one has a little more angst than previous chapters, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who has left kudos and comments - they mean so much :)
> 
> Next chapter in two days' time xx

When Louis pulled the buggy up outside the Villa after Karaoke night, Harry didn’t even wait till it had come to a complete stop before sliding out of the seat. He rounded the buggy, grabbed Louis by the hand and without uttering a word, hauled him inside and straight to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

Zayn and Liam stood where they had disembarked the buggy, stunned into silence at Harry’s high handed behaviour. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows and gave a small snort and chuckle.

“Told you” muttered Zayn.

“Haven’t seen him like this with anyone before” noted Liam ‘he’s usually so reserved. I’ve seen him horny, of course, but this feels different doesn’t it?”

“It feels ominous” said Zayn quietly. “He is definately different with Louis and I don’t know if it’s a good thing when he has to say goodbye in a few weeks.”

“Hmmm” Liam agreed “but that’s Harry’s decision to make. Let him enjoy this Zayn, it’s been so long since he was really truly relaxed and happy like this.”

With that, the boys made their way to Liam’s room to watch movies – it was the furthest from Harry’s room and they needed to put as much space between them as possible!

 

XXX

 

Louis was giggling as Harry dragged him down the hallway of the Villa. “You’re being such a caveman right now Harry!” he teased.

Harry stopped mid stride and spun around to face Louis. He was only inches from Louis’ face and what Louis saw there made his breath hitch. He ceased giggling immediately and Harry spoke in a low voice.

“If you’d rather me not make it to my room before tearing your clothes off Lou, just let me know, because I’m happy to do it right here.” He crowded Louis up against the hallway wall, pressing his entire body against him and putting his mouth to Louis’ ear. “You made me so hot up there in your underwear tonight Louis” he pulled back and Louis could see the truth of his words written all over his face. He gave his hips a slight thrust, showing Louis just how hard he was and asked “bedroom or here? Your choice.”

“Bedroom” was all Louis could get out in a shaky voice.

“Good choice” said Harry, pulling himself off and continuing on as if nothing happened, still dragging Louis behind him. He entered the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them, wasting no time before starting to strip his clothes off.

Louis chuckled again as Harry tried to pull his shirt over his head without undoing any buttons and got his head caught, but soon turned serious as Harry ripped the shirt, throwing it on the floor and pulled off his trousers and underwear in one quick pull. He was stunning and naked and Louis stared at him, mouth slack and heart rate increasing.

Harry stalked over to him, muttering “too many clothes on Louis” before pulling his staff polo shirt over his head and tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. He fell to his knees and yanked Louis’ pants down, pulling his underwear with it. He looked up at Louis with a cheeky grin and Louis couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful than Harry on his knees, smiling up at him.

“You’re so beautiful Harry” he said softly, caressing Harry’s cheek with his palm. Harry nuzzled into it briefly, before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Louis’ stomach. As Louis continued to watch him, he licked a slow stripe up Louis’ shaft, flicking his tongue through the slit. Louis gasped. He wanted so much to have Harry’s mouth on him, but at the same time, it felt like it wasn’t nearly enough.

He hadn’t let anyone fuck him in a long time (it always seemed too intimate for a holiday fling scenario) but he found himself needing Harry, needing that intimacy, that closeness.

“Harry, I need…I want..” he choked out, as Harry took his tip into his mouth.

Harry pulled off and looked up at him intently. “What do you need Lou? Tell me” he asked.

“I need you to fuck me” Louis blurted out, “I need you inside me Harry. I need you so badly.”

Harry looked shocked for a moment, but quickly collected himself, smiling up at Louis. “Yeah Lou, God, I’d love that. Are you sure?”

Louis nodded and Harry got up from his knees to move Louis over to the bed. He lay Louis down carefully, laying himself down along his left side. He pulled out his bedside drawer, grabbing a small bottle of lube and a condom, lying them next to him. He gently began kissing Louis and Louis felt a shift in the way Harry was kissing him. What started out as a desperate, hungry need to get off, was now a slow, intimate touch, filled with tenderness. The need was still there, but it was like a low thrum coursing through their bodies. They were only kissing and yet it felt so much more intimate, so personal.

They kissed for what felt like hours, hands running over each other’s body, learning every curve and dip. Harry slipped a hand over and flipped the lid of the lube bottle, managing to coat his index finger one handed. He looked down at Louis and watched his face as he ran his finger around his hole a few times. Louis’ eyes nearly rolled back in his head as Harry inserted a finger slowly into him and Harry revelled in his responses. He began pumping his finger and gently added another. Louis felt the slight burn but loved the feeling of Harry’s long fingers inside him.

“Shit Louis” Harry panted “you’re so tight baby, feels amazing.”

He started to scissor his fingers and stretch Louis out a bit and took Louis’ cock into his mouth, sucking him at a leisurely pace, counteracting the burn and stretch of his fingers.

“Fuck Harry” Louis groaned running his fingers though Harry's curls, drawing a hum of appreciation from him “Feels so fucking good!”

When Harry added his third finger, Louis was actively pushing himself down, fucking Harry’s fingers and moaning loudly. Harry crooked his fingers, searching for Louis’ prostate and was gifted with a scream as he found what he was looking for.

“Ohhhhh God Harry! I’m ready, please, just get in me! Fuck!”

Harry tore open the condom and rolled it on with fingers that were shaking with desire. He was hard and leaking and more than ready for this. He rolled onto Louis and placed himself at Louis’ hole, bending his legs up for better access. As he slid his tip into the wet heat, he thought he might die from the rush of euphoria.

“Shit Lou, you feel so good” he moaned as he pushed his way slowly in. He was panting with the effort of going slow, not wanting to hurt Louis.

“Fuck Harry!” whimpered Louis “get a move on!” He was breathing heavily, eyes only half open. “Need you Harry, please!” he begged.

Harry pushed all the way in and let out a primal groan. He couldn’t compare what he was feeling to anything that had come before. He felt like he was home. He felt a rush of warmth course through his veins and an affection for this boy underneath him washed over him in waves.

When he opened his eyes, Louis was looking up at him so softly, as if he felt it too.

Harry started moving and the friction was glorious. He built his pace, trying to find the angle to hit Louis’ prostate again and it only took a few strokes to find it.

“Oh Fuuuuuck! Yes! Yes!” screamed Louis “Fuck Yes Harry! There!”

Harry maintained his rhythm, hitting the spot every time.

Louis was incoherent, babbling obscenities and endearments alternatively. He felt like he was about to explode into a million pieces and his nerve endings were on fire. He knew he was close, and he hadn’t even touched himself yet.

“Shit Haz, I’m so close” he warned “gonna come just from your cock.”

Harry moaned out “Fuck Lou, you’re so hot! I’m close too, so close”. He increased his pace, slamming into Louis’ prostate over and over until he cried out, streaking milky come over his chest. Harry followed almost immediately, Louis’ name falling from his mouth.

They lay in the dark afterward, neither speaking, but both knowing something had changed, shifted.   This felt so important, life changing and yet fragile. They simply held each other, each grounding the other. _Oh no_ , Louis thought, _this can’t happen. I can’t fall for this boy_.

But when Harry asked “Stay? Don’t leave tonight, please?” he was powerless to say no.

 

XXXX

 

The following morning, Zayn woke to a loud banging on the Villa door. He stumbled out of bed, wondering what the commotion could be and cranky that his sleep had been interrupted. He made his way to the door, swinging it open and preparing to give the intruder a piece of his mind. What he didn’t expect to find on the other side of the door, was a stunning blonde, looking just as shocked to see Zayn.

As she took in his shirtless torso and boxers, her mouth fell open and she stared unabashedly, looking her fill. She seemed oblivious to the fact that she was ogling him.

“See something you like?” asked Zayn, amused and blushing just a little.

This seemed to bring the girl out of her daze and she realised she had been staring. “Oh My God!” she replied “how mortifying! I’m so sorry, it’s just that, well, I’ve only ever seen you in pictures and you look so much better in real life and…just…I mean” she blushed, not knowing what else to say as she was just making it worse.

Zayn laughed and put his hand out.

“I’m Zayn” he said with a smile. “You are?”

“I’m Perrie” she replied, taking his hand. “I’m so sorry to disturb you, but I wondering if Louis was here? Niall said he might be when I saw him and Louis didn’t come to the staff room this morning and I was a bit worried. Also, Ben, our manager, is looking for him and I don’t want him to get into trouble.”

“Yeah, he’s here” said Zayn carefully, not wanting to give too much away. “He crashed here last night. Wait here and I’ll go get him OK?”

“Great thanks” said Perrie.

A few minutes later and Louis came out, throwing his shirt over his head, Zayn following behind. Perrie took one look at him and raised her eyebrow. “God Lou, could you look a little less well fucked this morning?” she said tartly “Ben’s going to take one look at you and know where you’ve been!”

Zayne tensed, but Louis laughed. “Good morning to you too Pez! I hope you have a good reason for disturbing what was a very enjoyable sleep?”

“Lou, Niall asked me to cover for you and I am doing my best, but you don’t make it easy when you don’t let me know what you’re up to! You need to keep me informed.” It was then Perrie noticed that Zayn was tense and scowling behind Louis and she guessed right away what that was about.

“Listen here Mr Celebrity” she said scoldingly “I would never repeat what goes on here. Not only is it nobody’s business, Louis is one of my best friends, so you can wipe that look off your face right now!”

Zayn looked stunned, not used to being spoken to like that and Louis chuckled at the look on his face. Zayn’s features then relaxed into a small smile as he looked at Perrie, who was blushing furiously.

“Can’t blame me for being protective” he said “most people would sell our every secret to the press the first chance they get.”

Perrie’s face turned serious as she replied “that must be so awful! I can’t begin to imagine how hard that is to deal with. Shame on people – they ought to just fuck off and leave you alone, innit?”

Zayn’s smile broadened at her passionate words and she blushed. “Well, better be getting on Lou, Ben’s on the warpath this morning, so let’s get breakfast sorted. It was lovely to meet you Zayn.”

Louis let Zayn know he’d be back in half an hour with breakfast and followed Pez to the cart, but Zayn’s attention was solely on Perrie as he nodded.

 

XXXX

 

When Louis and Perrie entered the staff room, Niall was the only one in the room, the breakfast shift having started already. He looked up from his laptop and grinned ear to ear. “Well, well, if it isn’t my mate Sir Shags-a-lot! How was your evening then?” he asked.

“A gentleman never tells Niall, something you’d know nothing about.” Louis replied loftily.

“No need to tell me actually” said Niall “it’s written all over your face you dirty boy!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Niall” he said laughing, just as Ben entered the room.

“Ah Louis! I’ve been looking for you!” he said as he approached. He took one look at Louis’ crinkled uniform and untidy appearance.

“Gosh lad, you look like you just rolled out of bed and put on the first uniform you found on the floor!” he chastised while Perrie and Niall struggled to keep straight faces at the accuracy of Ben’s observation.

“Sorry Ben” replied Louis “I woke a little late. I’ll pop back to my cabin and slip on a uniform that’s ironed and just freshen up a bit before I head up to take the breakfast to the Villa.”

“Yes, well that’s what I wanted to talk to you about” said Ben “apparently Ed Sheeran is flying in for two days to join the boys and finish off a song they’ve been working on, so we’ll need to ensure everything is prepared for him and they have everything they need. Mr Sheeran arrives this afternoon at 4pm. Make sure you are at the helipad to take him up in the cart.”

“Absolutely Ben, you can count on me” said Louis.

“Yes, well, go and get yourself straightened up will you? You look like you’ve been going at it all night. It’s not a good look Louis.”

Niall and Perrie lost their battle with the giggles at that comment and Ben turned to them. “Don’t you two have some work to do?” he asked.

They all headed for the door and Ben set off for his office.

After they had all stopped laughing, Niall said “I thought I’d go for a snorkel today – are you in?”

“I’ll check what’s happening with the lads” said Louis “maybe they’d want to come.”

“Yeah absolutely” replied Niall “the more the merrier!”

“Lucky buggers!” said Perrie “I’m on shift all day today.”

She bid them farewell and Niall left to sort out some gear in case the boys were interested. Louis made his way back to his cabin and jumped in for a shower before he headed back up to the Villa for breakfast.

As the water ran over his head, he went over last night in his head. The sex had been amazing. He hadn’t felt a connection like that with anyone before – even Aiden. Ultimately, it had been so much more than sex for him and Louis felt a tug in his chest as he remembered the look on Harry’s face as he entered him last night. He felt an unease settle over him at the way Harry had become so important to him in such a short space of time. This was supposed to be a holiday fling, but it definitely felt different this time. He needed to be more careful and guard his heart or he’d be in real trouble. Even as that thought crossed his mind, he knew he was already so gone for Harry. He also knew that wishing for anything more wasn’t an option.

 

XXXX

 

Harry stirred, memories of the night before flooding his mind as he smiled and reached out for Louis, eyes still closed.   There was nothing but an empty space.

“He’s gone” said Zayn, who was sitting in a chair in the corner, laptop on his lap, watching Harry. “He’s organising breakfast.”

“Zayn, you creepy bastard, what are you doing in here?” Harry croaked sleepily.

“Wanted to talk to you.” Zayn responded quietly.

“Sounds serious” Harry smirked.

“Doesn’t have to be” Zayn answered. “Just wanted to know what the go is with Louis and you.”

“What do you mean?” Harry said defensively.

“I mean” said Zayn “that you haven’t been with anyone in a while and while I am all for a holiday fling, I see the way you look at him and it worries me.”

“What do you mean the way I look at him?”

“Like he hung the stars Harry” laughed Zayn “that’s how you look at him! You look at him like you want this to be more, like you really feel something and I think you need to remember that we are on holidays and you need to be careful. You need to be realistic and be able to let go in a few weeks when the time comes.”

“Zayn, I’ve only known him for a few days and yes, I’m attracted to him. I like him and yes, I am enjoying myself, but I’m not stupid – I know there’s no future there. I’m just enjoying this while I can. I promise I can handle it OK?”

Zayn silently looked at Harry for a few more moments before nodding and standing up. “OK, then get out of bed and shower – you stink and your boy will be here with breakfast any minute.”

Harry steadfastly ignored the way his chest tightened at Zayn’s use of the words “your boy” and threw a pillow at Zayn, missing him as he scooted from the room, laughing.

 

XXX

 

By the time Louis returned with breakfast, Harry was showered and changed into his yellow swim shorts. As he walked down the steps to help Louis, no shirt or shoes on, Louis felt his pulse quicken, then Harry smiled at him and he forgot how to breathe.

“Hey you” said Harry softly, as he walked right up to Louis and took his face in his hands, kissing him gently.

“Hey yourself” sighed Louis, sinking into Harry’s embrace automatically.

“Oi you two, stop canoodling and bring me my breakfast!” yelled Zayn with a fond smile.

“Ignore him” Harry stage whispered “he gets grumpy when he’s hungry!”

They unloaded the cart and sat down to breakfast.

“Any plans for today?” asked Louis “I mean other than Ed bloody Sheeran flying in? What the fuck Harry! My idol is coming here and you didn’t even mention it!”

“I only found out from management about fifteen minutes ago, so not my fault Louis!” Harry replied. “Anyway, no plans made so far - why, you got a suggestion?” asked Harry, grinning.

“As a matter of fact I do Styyyles” he drawled “Niall and I were going to go for a snorkel at a reef just off the island. We can get the boat – fancy a dip?”

“I’d love to go!” said Liam excitedly before Harry could answer, and they all turned to look at him. He blushed furiously and Harry chuckled.

“You can’t wait to see Niall again huh?” he teased.

“Well, maybe not” he answered bashfully. He looked at Louis and said “I don’t even know if he’s into blokes though.”

“Oh, you can take it from me Liam” assured Louis “when it comes to you – he’s definitely interested.”

“Oh, I uh..” Liam answered, turning his attention back to his breakfast like his bacon was the most fascinating thing he’d seen all morning “well that’s …good.”

Louis and Harry shared a giggle and Zayn piped up “maybe you could ask Perrie to come – you know – just so I’m not the fifth wheel or something.”

“Oh I know she’d love to” replied Louis “but she’s working till three. Maybe we could meet up with her afterward?” he suggested when he saw Zayn’s face fall. “Although Ed is coming in at four.” He added.

Zayn smiled at that. “Maybe we could get dinner packed in a hamper and have it on the beach?” he said, eyes alight, getting excited.

Harry grinned “A beach party! We could take the guitars and have a fire and everything! Ed would love that!”

Louis looked at him fondly. He was so crazy about this boy and how excited he got over little things that most celebrities would turn their noses up at.

“Niall could bring his guitar too” said Liam “he told me he has tonight off.”

The boys stopped talking and turned to look at Liam.

“When did he tell you that Liam?” asked Louis curiously.

“Well, we kind of swapped numbers and have been texting since we took the boat out the other day.” He answered sheepishly.

“Hmmm, looks like I’m definitely not the only One Direction fan on the island then!” laughed Louis.

“Fan?” said Harry “you hadn’t even heard our music until the other day! Some Fan!”

“Well, I now have all your stuff downloaded on my iPod and I listen to it all the time” Louis replied “even in the shower” he added with a wink at Harry.

“Oh fuck off and spare me that mental image!” cried Zayn, tossing a grape from the fruit salad at Louis, who giggled along with Harry.

When they had finished traumatising Zayn, Harry smiled gently at Louis and asked “you really downloaded all our music?”

“Sure did pop star” answered Louis quietly. “Now I get to hear your voice even when you’re not here.” He dropped his eyes as he added in a light tone that was fooling no one “gonna come in handy after you leave.”

Harry slipped into silence at that, looking down at his plate. What could he say? There was nothing to say. But he still felt it like a blow to the stomach.

Louis quickly started listing off the items they’d need for the day and then left to organise the lunch basket, as well as a hamper for dinner, and said he’d pick them up for the boat at about eleven o’clock.

Harry helped him load the dirty breakfast plates back into the tub on the back of the cart. He’d been a little quiet since Louis’ remarks.

“Hey curly, what’s going on in that head?” he joked as he bumped his shoulder into Harry’s.

This drew a small smile from Harry. “Nothing really, just, didn’t like the reminder that all this is just temporary.” He replied with a shrug.

“C’mon Haz” Louis said quietly, taking one of Harry’s hands in both of his “it sucks, yes, but it is what it is and I for one would like to enjoy whatever time I get to spend with you, so let’s have as much fun as we can yeah?”

Harry looked at him and he pouted his bottom lip out “please curly, you’re so pretty when you’re smiling, can you give me a smile?”

Harry tried to hold the smile back as long as he could, but he was unable to and it burst forth, giving rise to the dimples Louis loved so much.

“That’s better! Now stop being a killjoy and make sure you’re ready when I get back. You’re going to love the reef – it’s beautiful!” He planted a fierce kiss on Harry’s lips and then he was gone, driving down the hill at break neck speed, leaving Harry smiling after him and waving until he was out of sight.

Harry turned to see Zayn sitting on the deck looking at him knowingly.

“Don’t say a fucking word Zayn!” he bit out, before stomping inside.

 

XXXX

 

They were loaded in the boat and heading for the reef in record time, wanting to make the most of the day. The breeze was just enough to keep the heat from being stifling.

All the boys had snorkelled before, so Louis just took them through the procedures they used for this particular reef.

“There are buoys set up around the perimeter and we attach ropes to them, running across the reef. These are so you don’t wander off into the deep, as there can be sharks around off the edge of the reef. Also, if you need a rest, you can hold onto the rope for support. You are allowed to look but not touch anything, as the reef is a marine reserve. That’s about it really!”

They got their gear on and slipped off the platform at the back and into the water. Louis and Niall ran the rope and the boys started exploring. There was coral of every imaginable size and colour, along with so many tropical fish that Louis was still able to find something new every time they came out here. He loved this reef, and watching Harry get so excited and grabbing his hand, pointing to something he’d seen, made him feel an incredible sense of happiness. He loved sharing his world with Harry and he loved that Harry found it as beautiful and amazing as he did.

They swam around holding hands, Louis showing Harry all his favourite things. When a turtle swam past, Harry got so excited he squeezed Louis’ hand, pointing madly and waving at the turtle and Louis couldn’t help but fall just a little in love with him.

They ate lunch on the boat, lying in the sun, before heading back as a few other boats approached the reef.

Niall and Liam went for a walk to the beach, supposedly to scout a good location for their gathering tonight. Louis thought they were scouting a secluded spot to make out and voiced that opinion loudly as they headed off. He was rewarded with Niall flipping him off as he reached over with his other hand and casually took Liam’s hand in his.

Louis and Harry had found an old blue and white striped hammock in a cupboard in the villa and tied it to the beams around the deck. The snuggled up in it, dozing lazily as they waited to go and collect Ed at the helipad.

Louis had never felt such contentment. Nor had he ever felt so at peace and it scared him how tied to Harry that feeling was. He determinedly pushed those thoughts out of his head. He was going to enjoy every moment of his time with Harry. There was no room for brooding, it would just spoil what will otherwise be a magical time. These will be the memories that he stores away and brings out later when he has time to be lonely. He turns to find Harry watching him.

He reached up and kissed Harry softly as they lay in the afternoon breeze and his life just may be perfect in that moment.

 

XXXX

 

Harry drove down with Louis to the Helipad to collect Ed. He embraced Harry warmly and Louis could tell how close their bond was, how happy they were to be in each other’s company.

“This is Louis” Harry introduced him “he’s been assigned as our personal staff member, but has become a personal friend as well” he smiled at Louis.

Ed smirked as he said “I see, well, it’s nice to meet you Louis, alright mate?”

“Yeah, good thanks” replied Louis with a grin, hardly able to believe he was talking to Ed Sheeran!

“I forgot to mention he’s a massive fan” Harry added and Louis could have died of embarrassment right then. He blushed a bright red and glared at Harry, who chuckled and threw an arm around his shoulders.

“It’s always nice to meet a fan” smiled Ed, watching Harry’s casual movement and the intimacy it betrayed.

“Well” said Louis, making at least a half-hearted attempt at being professional “let’s get you settled shall we? I’m sure you’d love a cold beer.”

“Won’t say no to that” replied Ed easily, picking up his own bag before Louis had a chance to, and throwing himself into the back seat of the cart.

 

XXXX

 

Louis left the boys with Ed and went back to his own cabin to shower and change, ready for their beach gathering later. He had time for a nap and then woke to Niall strolling into his cabin, with a grin on his face.

“Louis mate! Time to drag that gorgeous arse off the lounge and get packed for tonight.” He boomed. “I met Ed and what a cracker of a bloke he is! Can’t wait to get our jam on tonight!”

Niall’s energy was infectious and Louis found himself excited about the night ahead. They met Perrie at the kitchen and loaded up the cart for their dinner. They also loaded an esky full of beer and Niall’s guitar then set off to collect the boys, Niall and Perrie bringing a second cart to fit everyone in.”

Niall and Liam had actually scouted out a great spot on beach that was deserted and was perfectly sheltered from the wind. They had built a fire pit that afternoon and as the sun set, they lit the fire and pulled out the esky and the food.

After they had eaten, Ed, Niall and Harry pulled out their guitars and started singing different tunes. Niall sang a traditional Irish folk song and it turned out Ed knew it, so he joined in. It was so surreal to be sitting here listening to Ed and his best friend harmonise. When Harry and Ed then sang a cover of “Your Song” by Elton John, Louis closed his eyes and listened to Harry’s beautiful voice surround him and seep into his bones. His voice was like velvet and he sang with such feeling and passion that Louis couldn’t help the emotion that welled up inside him.

As the night wore on, they got a little drunk and started singing covers of various pop hits, laughing as the choices got a little more outlandish. Louis had made his way to the space between Harry’s legs and was laying back on him, head on his chest. Zayn and Perrie were snuggled up and Niall and Liam were sitting together, laughing with Ed. The night had been perfect and Louis felt enormously content.

“So Harry” Ed’s voice cut across Louis’ thoughts “when are you hitting the recording studio?”

“Straight after we finish our break here” answered Harry and Louis felt himself tense involuntarily. “We record over three weeks and then we have a few concerts in America so it’s going to be full on.”

Louis thought about Harry’s life. It was ridiculous how much he’d accomplished and Louis had been hiding out here. His life was embarrassing compared to Harry’s. It really brought home how different they were. Louis was getting to share Harry’s world for a little moment in time, but that would be all. He needed to remember that.

He felt Harry kiss him on top of his head and slip his arms around Louis’ waist, holding him tight and he knew Harry was thinking about the same thing he was. That their time together was borrowed and that it would soon come to an end.

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me guys - big love! I promise the next chapter will have more action in it :) xx


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I wanted to get this up and have been ignoring everything I should be doing in favour of writing this!
> 
> As usual, I want to thank you all for the kudos and comments - I'm always so grateful for each and every one :)
> 
> Hope u like - there is a distinct lack of detailed smut in this chapter, but the next will more than make up for it - so prepare yourselves! LOL

The morning after the beach gathering, Louis slipped out of Harry’s bed in the early morning light, only to find himself faced with a sheepish looking Niall and a grinning, dishevelled Perrie, shoes in hand, sneaking out as well. All three looked at each other and shared a smile and Perrie whispered “Oh my God, isn’t this the mother of all walks of shame!” before they all snickered and made their way out to the cart.

They headed back to their cabins to shower and change, ready for the day. Niall and Perrie were both on morning shifts and Louis had some time before he had to take breakfast up the hill, so he went over to the laundry room to throw a load of washing through. While it was washing, he went back and gave his cabin a bit of a clean, full of fidgety energy. It was small, but he thought of it as home these days and he guessed it was more home to him than anywhere else now, except his mum’s place, of course, but he hadn’t lived there in so long.

He made himself a steaming mug of tea and sat in his outdoor beanbag, letting his mind wander to the night before. So much had lay between he and Harry that was being left unsaid, and when they made love last night, they had let their bodies say it all. Their touches had been gentle, tender, as if they were attempting to commit every inch of each other to memory and store it away for later when they’d no longer be able to touch each other. Louis could feel the sadness bearing down on him, only able to push it away when Harry and he were together, so desperate was he to just enjoy every single moment he could with Harry. He had, last night, come to terms with the fact that what he felt for Harry was something he’d never experienced before and while he was reluctant to call it love, he knew it was something big. He also knew that he would suffer when Harry left and while that scared him, he wouldn’t trade this time with Harry for anything.

His musings were cut short when he heard one of the girls in a nearby cabin let out a scream.  “Oh my God!!!” she yelled, continuing to babble away. Louis rolled his eyes, the girls were always so noisy compared to the boys – always screaming about something. The chatter continued as he went back to his thoughts.

He was again interrupted by the arrival of none other than Miranda, with Harry in tow. Louis nearly spilled his tea all over himself in his haste to get out of the beanbag, struggling to get out of his position quickly and rolling onto his knees and nearly tripping over his own feet in a very inelegant manner, all while trying to act cool.

Harry stood watching, trying to bite back a grin as Miranda spoke, wide-eyed and still in shock that she exited her cabin to find _the_ Harry Styles wandering through the staff housing and asking her for directions to Louis’ cabin.

“Um, Louis? Harry Styles was looking for you” she stuttered out, unable to believe what she was actually saying.

“Oh, well, now he’s found me” joked Louis. “Harry?” he continued as professionally as he could while his heart was beating a mile a minute “what brings you here? Is everything all right?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah” replied Harry, also playing it cool in front of Miranda “just didn’t want to bother the desk staff and thought I’d wander down and check a couple of things with you, you know and see where you live and stuff.”

There was an awkward moment where Miranda just stood there, looking from one to the other, until Louis finally said “Thank you Miranda, that will be all. Wouldn’t want you to be late for your shift.”

Miranda shot Louis a disgruntled look, knowing she’d just been dismissed and stomped off in a huff.

“Oh Shit” Louis groaned “that’ll be all over the staff room in about five minutes.”

“Sorry” said Harry, not looking a bit sorry. “I woke up and you were gone.” He said quietly, as if that was explanation enough. “Missed you, Lou” he added with soft look and a small sad smile.

“I know” sighed Louis. “It was so hard to leave you lying there all naked and gorgeous, but some of us have to work you know!” he teased. “You’d better come in before we attract attention out here.”

When they got inside, Harry wasted no time before nosing about, looking at everything.

“Cup of tea?” asked Louis “Or would you prefer to keep sticky-beaking around my cabin?”

Harry smiled “Tea please! Although I’m going to keep poking about as well!”

“Go for it” answered Louis “not much to see really. Didn’t bring much with me and only had a few essentials shipped when I decided to stay.”

“Is this your family?” Harry asked, holding up a picture of a lovely looking lady and four smiling girls. When Louis nodded he added “they look so nice! Do you miss them?”

Louis’ smile turned wistful as he replied “Yes I do, I miss them a lot. I haven’t been home in two years and they don’t have the money to come out.”

“Lou, remember when we met and I asked about how you ended up here? You said it was a story for another time…”   he let the sentence trail off.

Louis was quiet for a few minutes and Harry let the silence stretch as he waited for Louis to speak.

“I came here on holiday” he began. “I’d just been through a rather ugly break up. My boyfriend of three years decided that he had found someone better and I guess I was just floundering. I felt a bit lost really.”

“Lou, I’m so sorry” Harry murmured, walking up beside him where he was leaning against the kitchen bench and pulling him into an embrace.

“It’s fine. I guess it wasn’t at the time though. I’d put so much on hold to follow him to London so we could move in together. I’d deferred Uni and was working in a coffee shop, just so I could support him doing his law degree. Ironically, that was one of the reasons he left me. The guy he left me for, Damien, was apparently really successful and Aiden felt that I was just cruising through life with no prospects.” He let out a humourless laugh. “Should have gone to Uni after all, shouldn’t I?”

“What were you going to study?” Harry asked.

“Teaching” Louis replied. “I’d always wanted to be a teacher. I love kids and I thought that, when I had kids of my own, I’d be able to be off with them every school holidays, spending time and going places, you know? I thought that I’d be living the dream, working in my dream job and being able to be a hands-on Dad as well.”

Harry’s smile was huge “I think you’d be such great father Lou! Do you mind me asking – why don’t you go back and do your course now?”

“I guess I’m a bit of a coward, mostly. I’m hiding out here really. Aiden and Damien are now part of my old circle of friends, so I don’t even know where I’d fit and I don’t feel like going back to my old life just yet, facing everyone after what happened. I didn’t behave with much dignity when it all happened, truth be told. Then I escaped to paradise, just like you have curly, only I was able to stay a little longer. I met Niall and Pez and we’ve become so close. I’d have to give them up if I went back and I don’t want to. I’ve thought about doing the course correspondence, but it’s too hard and really pricey to do it that way. I guess I’ll know when it’s time, but, for now, this is home, you know?”

Harry nodded, tightening his arms around Louis’ waist but not saying anything. He leaned down and touched his lips lightly to Louis’. Louis kissed him back and the kiss soon turned heated. They retreated to Louis’ bedroom, stripping their clothes, trading blow jobs and laying cuddled up in Louis’ single bed. Eventually Louis’ pager went off, notifying him the breakfast order was ready.

“I guess the boys are finally up” sighed Harry, demonstratively reluctant to leave Louis’ little cabin.

“Yep” answered Louis, jumping up and pulling Harry after him “and if you think I’m taking my idol a cold breakfast on his first morning here, you’ve another thing coming. Get moving will you, you’ll have to ride back up with me in the cart.”

“How is it that I just sucked your cock, but Ed is still your idol? What does a man have to do Louis Tomlinson?” Harry asked, put out.

“Now, now” Louis said softly, putting his arms around Harry’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “You’re so much more than my idol Harry Styles.”

“Yeah?” sulked Harry.

“Oh yeah” replied Louis, looking him in the eyes “I’m crazy gone for you Harry.”

Harry’s face lit up with a blinding smile and Louis was taken aback once again at how beautiful he was.

“I’m crazy gone for you too Lou” he said, placing his forehead against Louis’ and letting out a sigh.

They stood like that for a moment, before Louis pulled back with a grin, lightening the moment.

“Well then, help me by getting a move on if you’re so crazy for me curly!” and he smacked a quick kiss to Harry’s lips and slipped out to the kitchen to put his shoes on.

Harry waited at the cabin for Louis to collect the breakfast, as his presence in the kitchen would cause too much of a stir. After he’d loaded up, he called back past the cabin and Harry jumped in. They made their way up the hill and were greeted by all the boys sitting on the deck. Their arrival was met with a cheer and they chuckled as they unloaded the feast.

“Where did you two get off to this morning?” asked Liam.

“Oh, well, I left with Niall and Pez earlier on” Louis replied “then this curly monster turned up at my cabin not too long after. Scared the wits out of some poor girl, wandering around the staff village!” he laughingly added.

“I missed you!” pouted Harry. “Besides, I wanted to see what the living quarters were like.”

“Nosey, that’s what you are curly!” Louis smiled at him.

The boys rolled their eyes. “You too are so cute” observed Ed.

Both boys had to bite back a grin at his words, sharing a fond look. Zayn however, was looking at Liam, raising his eyebrows and giving him a pointed look, sharing his concerns over their behaviour non-verbally. Liam just shrugged. There was nothing they could do about it now. What was happening between Harry and Louis was like getting caught in a hurricane – it hit without warning and you just had to hold on tight and be prepared to pick up the pieces later.

After breakfast, Louis left them to work. They’d had a late breakfast, so didn’t need lunch. Harry walked Louis out to the cart as usual.

“So, I guess I’ll see you at dinner?” he asked.

“Sure” replied Louis quietly before giving him a quick peck on the lips and retreating down the hill, already missing him.

XXXX

Louis made his way to the pool bar, where Niall would be on duty. As he approached the bar to take a seat on a stool, Niall sent him a cheerful greeting.

“Hiya there boyo! Why is it that it’s not quite midday and you look like you need a drink?” he chuckled.

“Just a long night I guess” mumbled Louis, placing his chin in his hands on the bar.

“Why aren’t you up at the Palace?” Niall asked.

“They’re working on a song with Ed. They said I was welcome to stay, but I didn’t want to be in the way or distract Harry, so I figured I’d come and annoy you instead.”

Niall nodded, wordlessly passing him a beer. When Louis protested, Niall simply shrugged and said “you really do look like you could use it Lou. Now what’s on your mind?”

“You know me too well Nialler” Louis sighed. “It’s just, I like Harry. A lot. Like, more than a lot. I guess I’m just trying to prepare myself for when he leaves and I’m just struggling you know? But like, how did I get so attached to him already Niall? It’s been less than a week and I already feel like I can’t remember what it was like without him here, you know? Like I crave his company all the time and I feel like something’s missing when he’s not with me. It’s ridiculous! I’m ridiculous!”

Niall just grinned at him “you’re not ridiculous Lou, you’re in love. You’re head over heels, want-to-marry-him-and-have- his- babies in love with Harry Styles!”

“I really don’t think I could be in love this quickly Niall, I do have strong feelings for him, but love?”

“Look Lou, you and Harry are a different kettle of fish than anything I’ve witnessed before. You ran headlong at each other from day one and you’ve just clicked. I’m sorry to tell you mate, but it looks an awful lot like love to me.”

“Oh Niiiiiaaaaall” whined Louis as he put his forehead on the bar “I’m so fucked!”

“Who says?” said Niall “maybe you’ll live happily ever after in a big mansion with tons of kids!”

Louis levelled a look of condescension at him. “Niall, let’s be serious now. It could never work between me and Harry! We are from two different worlds.”

“But..” Niall began

“But nothing” Louis interrupted “I’m going to enjoy this time with him and when it’s over, you’re going to nurse me through what will probably be a very horrible few weeks and then I’ll be fine. Life will go on and we will regularly look back and fondly reminisce about our summer romances with two gorgeous pop stars. End of story. So stop talking about it now Niall, and we’ll deal with the aftermath later. Just let’s enjoy this OK?”

“OK” replied Niall after a brief moment. He looked at Louis with pity, knowing his friend was probably right. Their time with the boys was never meant to be forever.

“Oh fuck” Niall breathed out “now I need a beer.” He opened a beer and reached his bottle across the bar to clink it against Louis’. “Here’s to lots of shagging over the next few weeks, followed by a little bit of a broken heart. We’ll be fine Lou, you and I. We’ll always have each other mate.”

“That’s right Niall! Who needs pop stars when I have you– you’re the fucking love of my life!”

“Too fucking right!” Niall said “I’ll drink to that!!”

And drink Louis did. He drank till Niall knocked off at three o’clock and then the two of them drank some more.

When Niall pulled out his guitar, the boys gave a bit of an impromptu concert in the pool bar to the delight of the guests gathered.

By the time Louis was paged to deliver dinner up to the palace, he was completely hammered.

“Shit Lou” Pez exclaimed as he stumbled into the staffroom with Niall plastered to his back as she was clocking off. “What the fuck happened to you?”

“We were celebrating!” yelled Niall.

“Ssshhh!” said Pez, laughing.

“Pez” Louis added “we love you, you know that don’t you? We love you so much. We were just saying how much we love you.” His voice was slurred and he was unsteady on his feet – made worse by Niall, hanging off him and swaying around excitedly.

“God Louis, you get so soppy when you drink!” she scolded, but her face was fond as she looked at her two favourite boys. “What were you celebrating then?”

“We were celebrating that Lou is in love!” said Niall cheering with one arm in the air as he clung onto Louis’ back with the other.

Perrie’s eyebrows went into her hairline and her eyes widened comically. She gaped at Louis, who just smiled a crooked drunk smile and added “with Harry.”

“I see” she said smiling at the dreamy look on his face “and does he feel the same Lou?”

“Nope, he’s crazy about me though” he answered, still smiling “but it’s OK Pez, we won’t tell him and I won’t cry till after he goes. No crying until after he goes.” He mumbled out an explanation.

“Oh Louis” Perrie replied sadly, throwing her arms around him. “It’ll be OK love.”

He hugged her back, not saying a word.

“Well” she said “you’re in no condition to drive the cart, so I’ll take the dinner up tonight.”

“I have to come Pez” said Louis, grabbing her arm urgently “I promised Harry I’d come for dinner!”

“Me too!” cheered Niall “Want to see Liam, he’s such a cute thing Pez – and a great kisser!” he said cheering again, this time Louis joining in.

“Oh God!” said Perrie shaking her head. “Heaven help me with you two in tow! I don’t know what your boys will make of you, but OK. Climb in the back with the food and esky.

The boys staggered over to the cart, collapsing into the back giggling and leaving their legs hanging out. As Perrie drove up to the Villa, they loudly sang “my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard”, followed by a heartfelt rendition of “my heart will go on” from Titanic, in honour of Louis’ impending heartbreak, all the while laughing their heads off.

XXXX

The lads were out on the deck with Ed after a hard writing session, a beer in hand and chatting casually. Harry was edgy, barely able to contain himself with wanting to see Louis. He kept glancing around to the road to see if he could see the cart.

“Your boy’ll be here soon enough Haz” said Zayn quietly “now sit down and drink your beer.”

“What’s the deal with you two anyway?” asked Ed curiously.

Harry shrugged. “I like him.” He answered, like that explained everything.

“It seems like more than that mate” said Ed. “You two are pretty full on for a summer fling.”

“Just making the most of it while we can I guess” Harry tried for as casual a tone as he could.

‘Right” answered Ed, shooting him a knowing look.

Just then the sound of the cart broke through the conversation, along with……..”are they singing?” asked Liam, chuckling.

The boys stood up and all looked over at the cart that had just pulled up. The sight that greeted them made them burst out laughing.

Perrie was driving the cart, with Niall and Louis laying in the back, their legs the only part of them visible. They were singing and laughing hysterically. They were also obviously wasted.

As they watched, Perrie approached the stairs. “I’m going to need a hand getting these two pissed idiots out of there.” She stated, clearly unimpressed.

The boys jumped into action, coming down to assist unloading the bodies of the two boys, still making a racket and seemingly oblivious that the cart had stopped.

Liam reached the buggy first and Niall called out “Liam! Good to see you mate!” as Liam grabbed his hand and helped him into a sitting position. Niall swayed a bit, but grinned happily, throwing himself at Liam, who caught him and let out a chuckle as he carried him up the stairs.

Harry meanwhile, had leaned over the side of the cart to put his face over Louis’.

“Hello curly” Louis said softly with a smile and Harry was hopelessly endeared.

“Need some help Pumpkin?” he asked sweetly, putting his arms under Louis’ knees and back and lifting him bridal style out of the cart.

“My hero!” yelled Louis. “That’s why I love you Harry!” he added, grinning, and Harry stopped where he was and gaped at Louis. Louis seemed oblivious that he’d just told Harry he loved him and babbled on, patting him on the chest “not gonna tell you though Harry, nope, not gonna cry till _after_ you leave so you’ll never know, don’t want you to know.” He laid his head on Harry’s chest and closed his eyes, seeming to just drift off to sleep and Harry wanted to scream and wake him up and ask him did he mean it and he just stood there, looking down at Louis’ peaceful face and was unable to move. He looked up a few moments later to see Zayn and Perrie looking at them, faces full of concern.

Harry cleared his throat. “He probably won’t remember, so let’s just pretend we didn’t hear that OK?”

They nodded and he carried Louis into the house, laying him on his bed and taking a moment to look at the boy that had captured his heart. When Louis had told him he loved him, the first thought to enter his head had been _I love you too_. He had almost said it out loud. He had known in that moment that it was the truth. _This couldn’t be a bigger mess_ , he thought, while knowing that he’d never wish it otherwise.

He brushed Louis’ fringe back from his face, running his hand down Louis’ perfect jawline. He was so incredibly beautiful. Harry didn’t know how he was going to leave this boy behind when it was time to go back to the real world and his chest felt tight just thinking about it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the calling of his name, so he walked out to join his friends. Liam joined them not long after.

“Bloody Hell! Niall’s wasted” he laughed. “Passed out now though. They’ll be suffering when they wake up, that’s for sure!”

“Yeah” agreed Harry “Louis is out cold in there. Better have some paracetamol ready” he joked, the smile not quote reaching his eyes.

They went ahead and ate dinner, playing some songs after dinner and having a round or two of cards. Niall came stumbling out, groaning at about ten o’clock, Louis at ten thirty. They both looked like hell and endured relentless teasing.

“I don’t even remember getting up here” said Louis “God we must have been wasted!”

“I remember the ride up, singing songs and such, then I remember seeing Liam. It’s all a blur after that!” laughed Niall.

They both drank a bottle of water and took some paracetamol, picking at the leftover food.

Harry was quiet, just holding Louis’ hand but not saying much.

“Everything OK?” Louis asked tentatively.

“Yeah, of course” Harry smiled, squeezing his hand. “Just tired is all. You staying tonight?” he asked.

Louis nodded, “I’d love that.”

XXXX

Later that night, after they'd showered and were lying in bed, Harry quietly asked "Lou, do you think about how it's going to feel having to say goodbye in a few weeks?"

"Sure" replied Louis, hedging a bit and refusing to look Harry in the eyes "but I figure, this time with you is worth being a bit sad when you go yeah?"

He grinned at harry a little too brightly and not quite reaching his eyes. "I think our time is much better spent making some beautiful memories, don't you?" then he pulled him in for a heated, desperate kiss and Harry knew he was deflecting, but his mouth was so inviting and his hands were running over Harry's body and it was so much easier to lose himself in Louis than to think about the heartache to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for sticking with me guys! :) Big Love xxxx


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK Guys, I split this chapter as I felt it was getting too long, so don't hate me!  
> I promised plenty of smut, so I hope I delivered on that. I also apologise for the tears! I got a little emotional writing this!  
> Bear with me - I want a happy ending as much as you do :)
> 
> A huge shout out to anyone who has left kudos and comments - you have really made this process much more fun and I love to hear your feedback!

Ed had left that Friday, hugging the boys, as well as Niall, Louis and Perrie before jumping on the helicopter to the mainland. He gave Niall and Louis his number and told them if they’re ever back in London, to look him up. Niall had been ecstatic.

“Can you believe it Lou? Ed Sheeran’s number in my phone! That’s hysterical!” he laughed.

“Yeah” smiled Louis “pretty amazing Niall.” But he couldn’t muster up the same excitement – all he kept thinking about was that he’d be back here in two weeks, doing this with Harry and he felt sick at the thought.

XXXX

The two weeks were passing quickly and with each new day, the interaction between Louis and Harry had became more desperate, more urgent. They spent every moment they could together, not able to keep their hands off each other. Harry became more and more insatiable, wanting Louis constantly and Louis was always more than willing.

Louis had moved all his uniforms and toiletries up to the villa and rarely even went back to his cabin at all anymore. Niall, Liam, Zayn and Perrie also continued their relationships, however, they were more relaxed and understood this was going to end soon, just enjoying each other while it lasted. They noticed what was happening between the boys and were preparing for the worst when it was time to leave the island.

The boys spent every night wrapped up together in Harry’s king bed and Louis was finding it harder and harder to leave that bed each morning to head back down to the kitchens to collect the breakfast.

Harry had made it his mission to keep Louis there, teasing him until he gave in, traded rushed blow jobs and dashed out at the last minute to fulfil his duties. Louis had wondered on several occasions whether this much sex was actually harmful. Every muscle in his body felt like it had been running marathons and he felt drained, but incredibly happy.

The Friday of week three, however, Harry decided a hurried blow job would not do. Louis tried to slip out of the bed carefully, but Harry’s arm tightened around his middle and Louis chuckled.

“Babe, I have to do the brekky run, c’mon – the sooner I shower and leave the sooner I can get back and we can relax until lunch time.”

“No” grumbled Harry in his husky morning voice. Louis loved that voice. “Need you. Don’t go.”

“Haz” Louis said softly “I won’t be gone long” but he lay back and put his palm up to caress Harry’s cheek, planting sweet chaste kiss on his lips and moving to leave the bed again. He jumped in the shower and quickly washed off all the evidence of Harry’s lovemaking from the night before, relishing the new marks on his body, loving having a tangible reminder of their love making. He walked out of the bathroom, grabbing a fresh uniform, but before he could put it on, Harry had ripped the towel from his naked body and in the blink of an eye, Harry had pinned him on the bed face down and lay on top of him. He could already feel Harry, half hard cock laying across his crack and he immediately responded by bucking his hips back and feeling his cock twitch to life, trapped between the bed and his stomach.”

Harry’s mouth was on his neck, sucking hard and then soothing with his tongue, drawing a gasp from Louis. He put his mouth right next to Louis’ ear and said, voice still husky “you’re gonna be late today Lou. Need you so bad.”

Louis was already panting with need. Harry sat up on the back of his thighs, but still placing a palm on his back so he stayed down. “Stay there” he commanded softly “no moving.”

When he was sure Louis wasn’t going to move, he shuffled further down his legs rubbing his hands down Louis’ back to his arse cheeks, parting them with his hands. He immediately dove in, licking a strong stripe across Louis’ hole. Louis moaned loudly, growing achingly hard immediately.

“Fuck Haz, you’re trying to kill me…aaahhhh!” he was cut off by Harry pushing his tongue past the ring of muscle.

Harry immediately started pumping his tongue in and out, sucking Louis’ hole at each withdrawal of his tongue. He was humming with enjoyment and Louis’ blood was on fire as the vibration went through him. Harry kept his rhythm, moving his tongue in and out, sucking at Louis’ hole until he was writhing, begging Harry for release.

“Harry please, please, I need you to fuck me, I can’t take it.”

Harry growled as he pulled off, diving for the lube and condom next to the bed. He was fumbling in his haste to get it on. “Fuck!” he muttered as he rolled it on and pumped himself, spreading the lube over himself. Louis didn’t need prepping after last night, so Harry spread his legs wide, kneeling between them. He pulled Louis onto his knees and positioned himself at his hole and pushed in fully on the first thrust with a loud groan, drawing a gasp from Louis.

Harry wasted no time fucking into him hard and fast, he knew exactly where to find Louis’ prostate and sought it out immediately. This was not a slow tender love making. It was frantic, desperate and barely controlled.

Louis was panting heavily as he pushed back, matching Harry’s pace. When Harry hit his prostate for the first time, he threw back his head, crying out in ecstasy. Harry gave him no chance to catch his breath, but pounded into him, claiming him with an almost primal need.

“You’re mine Lou, only mine” grunted Harry, pace never letting up.

“Always yours Harry” Louis breathed and Harry reached around to stroke him hard and fast, matching his thrusts. The friction was pain and pleasure all rolled into one and Louis felt like he exploded into a thousand pieces when he came with a scream, his vision whiting out. The sound of his name being called out as Harry followed him over the edge felt like it was a million miles away.

They collapsed together onto the bed, Harry sliding out of him, discarding the condom and pulling him in to lie on his chest. They were breathing heavily, unable to speak. Louis was having trouble forming a coherent thought, his brain trying to process what had just happened. They lay spent, wrapped in each other’s arms and fell back to sleep almost immediately.

They were woken up by a frantic banging on Harry’s door later in the morning. Harry staggered to the door completely unconcerned that he was naked and swung the door open to find Niall standing there, also naked, covering his penis with one hand, while holding his clothes in the other and dancing on the spot, muttering “Fuck, fuck, fuck” under his breath. As Harry swung the door open, he raced past him whispering loudly “Jesus Styles, put some fucking clothes on!” before turning to Louis, still in bed and just stirring wake.

“Get the fuck up Lou! Ben’s outside, fuck! We’re gonna get caught!”

Louis sat up, instantly awake, and threw back the bed covers. “Oh fuck! What are we going to do?”

“We’ll have to make a run for it Lou, get your fucking clothes, we’ll get dressed on the way down the hill. We have to beat him back!”

“But the cart’s out the front, Niall! He’ll think that’s suspicious! Fuck!”

Niall was dancing on the spot now, looking like he might cry.  “Fuckety fuckety fuck!” he blurted out.

Harry, who had now slipped on his shorts, said “Go! I’ll tell him I asked to borrow the cart for something, he may not be happy and you may get in trouble for that later but it’s better than being fired for sleeping with the guests!”

So Louis and Niall found themselves being hoisted out of Harry’s bedroom in just their underwear and bare feet, setting off down the hill at a run while trying to dress themselves. Harry took a quick moment to have a giggle at the sight before throwing on a shirt and joining Liam and Zayn out on the front on the deck, chatting to Ben.

Liam looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he turned to Harry. “Ah Harry! Ben was just asking why the staff cart was here and Zayn and I had no answer for him. Please tell us you know what’s happening with that.” He said, with wide eyes and a pleading look on his face. He was a hopeless liar at the best of times and the look on his face was priceless.

“I do actually” said Harry casually.

“Thank God” muttered Zayn under his breath.

Harry continued “I asked Louis last night if he was able to leave me the cart so I could go for a little tour around the resort today – didn’t want to run into fans and not be able to get away, so, you know, thought it’d be better. We don’t have our security team staying with us. Alberto is on the island but keeping to himself unless we phone him, so I was a bit apprehensive. I hope that’s OK – wouldn’t want to get Louis into trouble or anything, as he’s been so great to us. Our stay has been so relaxing and enjoyable thus far. We’ll definitely have to consider coming back.” He smiled Ben his sweetest smile, which was returned by Ben.

“No problem at all Harry! Please make use of the cart all you like. Just wanted to know why it was here without my staff, that’s all. I’m so glad to hear you’re getting such great service – I’ll be sure to pass on your compliments to Louis. If you are in need of a guide on your tour, he’s very good and I’m sure he’d be more than happy to show you around.”

“I see” replied Harry “I may just take you up on that Ben.”

Ben asked after their comfort and mentioned that they were happy to close the second, smaller pool in the resort so it was available for their exclusive use if they required.

They thanked him and bid him farewell, waving him off with a smile as he manoeuvred his buggy down the hill.

When he had crested the top of the hill, they all fell back against the railing, deflated.

“Thank God!” breathed Liam “I thought it was a bust for sure!”

Once the tension wore off, the three of them laughed and Harry had them in stitches describing the two half naked figures running down the hill earlier.

XXXX

“Owww, fuck, this shitty gravel is killing my feet!” complained Louis as he hobbled down the track.

Niall was bouncing down the hill, his usual jovial self now that the fear of being caught had died down. “Holy shit Lou! I thought we were goners for sure!! That was a narrow escape – we’ll have to be more careful.”

“I know” replied Louis “I’m usually much more careful.”

“Well I’m fairly sure the sounds coming out of Harry’s room this morning were the reason you weren’t thinking straight. We’ll have to ban morning sex from now on I think!!” Niall cackled like he’d just told the world’s funniest joke, nudging Louis with his shoulder playfully.

Louis blushed as he recalled their frenzied lovemaking that morning. His backside was still aching but he felt amazing. He had loved the way Harry had claimed him, taken charge. He’d loved Harry saying Louis belonged to him. It called to something inside of Louis – the part of him that knew, in some way, he’d always belong to Harry.

Suddenly, behind them, the boys heard the buzz of a buggy, making its way down the hill.

“Oh Shit!” Niall cried, throwing himself at Louis and tumbling them both into the bushes, out of sight of the track.

“Ooomph” grunted Louis as he hit the ground, Niall landing on top of him. ”Something’s sticking into me!”

“Shut the fuck up Lou!” Niall whispered “he’s right near us”

“But it’s fucking stinging me!”

“Shut it Lou, I swear!”

As the buggy passed them, they held their breath and prayed Ben hadn’t seen them. Ben drove past without a glance and they waited another few moments before standing up. It was then they felt the first sting and looking down, realised they had landed in a patch of stinging nettles.

Louis hissed with the pain “Shit Niall! Well done, the whole back of my legs are stinging like a bitch!”

“So are my legs!” whined Niall.

“Can this fucking day get any worse?” moaned Louis as they made their way down the rest of the hill.

Apparently that was the wrong question to ask. As they rounded the blind corner at the bottom of the hill, they bumped into the activities co-ordinator, Rodney, with a small group of morning walkers, heading for the beach. The group turned and stared as the boys hobbled down the track, no shoes and looking dishevelled.

“Just play it cool” mumbled Louis “and don’t make eye contact.”

Louis and Niall just kept walking past, smiling and greeting the walkers as if there was nothing out of the ordinary with their appearance. They were stinging and itching all over and they wanted to run screaming to their cabins, but kept a steady pace, trying not to draw attention. They were almost past the group when Rodney called out cheerfully “Morning boys! What the hell happened to you?”

“Rodney you stupid fucker!” cursed Niall under his breath, smiling a big fake smile as he answered just as cheerfully “just out for a morning jog, Rod!”

“What with no shoes?” Rodney asked looking confused.

“Oh you dumb motherfucker!” murmured Louis as he smiled and called out “beach run – no shoes required. Training for that triathlon coming up on the mainland next month.”

Niall nodded sagely along with this explanation. “Well, we’d better get on, have a good walk people!” he beamed at the group.

As they quickly walked away they could hear Rodney speaking to the guests “I didn’t know there was a triathlon coming up, I might enter that myself!”

They snorted as they made their way down into the staff village. They went straight to Niall’s cabin to throw their burning skin under a cold shower and smother themselves in Stingose, trying to calm the burning itch that covered their legs.

As they sat on Niall’s deck a few minutes later, with steaming mugs of tea, and laughed at the eventful morning they’d had. Niall received a text from Liam saying that Ben had totally bought Harry’s explanation and they were going to call for breakfast in about half an hour to give them a chance to get themselves sorted before coming back up.

When Louis questioned him about Harry’s conversation with Ben, Niall said “I still don’t understand why you and Harry haven’t swapped numbers yet, then you could ask him yourself.”

“Niall, I don’t carry my phone around with me anyway, it’s just for emergencies and calling home, you know that. Besides, all that would do is create the temptation for me to call him after he leaves, or worse, drunk text him. It’s better this way – clean break.”

Niall just looked at him for a moment before sighing “OK Lou, whatever you say.”  He was thinking that nothing about this break was going to be clean.

 

XXXX

 

When they drove back up to the Villa, the hobbled up to the deck, carrying the breakfast. When Lim asked what was wrong they proceeded to give an account of their morning, sending the boys into fits of laughter.

“Stop laughing!” whined Louis “we suffered real and unimaginable pain this morning. These are the sacrifices we’re making to be with you ungrateful twats!”

Harry pulled Louis down onto his lap, whispering in his ear. “Not ungrateful Lou– why don’t you come to my room and I’ll show you just how grateful I am?”

Zayn pointed a finger at them accusingly “I can’t hear you styles, but I know you’re talking about having sex and I forbid it! We’re having one meal without you randy fucking teenagers skulking off for a shag for fuck’s sake!”

Louis and Harry just giggled and shared a look, before Louis ran into the villa, Harry hot on his tail.

“Oh, fucking great!” yelled Zayn “I’ve spent half this fucking holiday with my earphones on!”

“And the other half making some pretty offensive noises yourself Malik!” added Liam with a grin.

“Oh fuck off Liam!” replied Zayn, before storming into his room.

Liam and Niall shrugged and Niall grinned “more breakfast for us Li – win-win I’d say!” Liam shook his head fondly at this boy, passing him the bacon.

 

XXXX

 

Louis ran into Harry’s room, Harry following closely and slamming the door behind him. They were both shedding their clothes and giggling like children. Once they were both naked, Louis threw himself into Harry’s arms, Harry catching him easily, throwing back his head with laughter.

“Hello there pop-star!” Louis grinned.

“Hi yourself!” Harry smiled back at him, before kissing him hungrily, walking him back to the bed. He laid Louis down, falling on top of him, but Louis quickly rolled them over so he was on top. He pinned Harry’s arms above his head, holding them down and watched Harry’s eyes glaze over with desire and heard his breath hitch. _That’s interesting_ , he thought, an idea forming in his head.

“Do you trust me pop star?” he asked quietly.

Harry smiled and nodded “of course Lou.”

“Wait here” he commanded as he went in search of what he was looking for. He found them in a few moments and turned to face Harry, dangling two of his headscarfs in front of him.

Harry’s face went slack, pupils dilated and he smiled at Louis, nodding.

“Yes, please” he murmured.

Louis crawled back up his body, kissing and sucking his legs and torso as he went, very deliberately ignoring his hardening cock.

He shuffled Harry up the bed and took his arms, placing them above his head and tying his wrists to the bedpost with the scarfs, careful not to make them too tight.

He then began slowly torturing Harry with his mouth, sucking and soothing his way down Harry’s neck to his torso, taking each of his nipples into his mouth, sucking hard. Harry gasped and moaned as Louis worshipped his body, whispering how beautiful he was and how much he turned Louis on.

Harry was whimpering by the time Louis reached his throbbing cock. He was already leaking pre-come, and Louis sucked it from his slit, keeping his eyes on Harry’s the entire time. Harry then closed his eyes, throwing his head back onto the pillow.

Louis licked and sucked the tip until Harry was begging for him to take him into his mouth.

“Lou please, please, I need your mouth on me” he begged.

That was all the encouragement Louis needed to take Harry down, all the way to the back of his throat, gagging a little but not stopping. He loved the feel and taste of Harry, loved the responses Harry gave him. He couldn’t get enough of Harry’s cock, sucking it and moving up and down his shaft, stroking his tongue along the underside and around the rim of the head. He kept up a steady rhythm to the sound of Harry moaning and murmuring his name.

“Lou, I can’t last, m’gonna come” he choked out.

Louis moved a finger down to Harry’s entrance, slipping just the tip inside as he sucked Harry down as far as he could and Harry let out a strangled cry and spilled into him, filling his mouth. Louis swallowed it all, relishing the taste of Harry on his tongue. He was achingly hard and leaking over the sheets and as he looked up at Harry, he was looking back at him with half closed eyes, breathing heavily.

“Lou” he murmured “Fuck me.”

Louis stilled. This was not something they’d done. Harry had always topped and Louis thought maybe he hadn’t felt comfortable enough, or perhaps that he never bottomed. He never questioned it, simply enjoying whatever Harry gave him. He had imagined what fucking Harry would be like, of course, but didn’t expect it to happen.

“Are you…” he began.

“I’m sure” Harry cut him off. “I need you to fuck me Louis.”

Louis nodded and without saying another word, he grabbed the lube and a condom from the drawer.

“Do you want me to untie you?” he asked.

Harry shook his head.

“Fuck” Louis mumbled as he coated his fingers in lube and started to rub them over Harry’s hole.

“Shouldn’t need too much prep” said Harry quietly “already had my fingers in there while you were gone, just imagining this.”

Louis was trembling as Harry’s words shot straight to his groin. He pushed his first finger in and found it went easily, pumping it a few times, before Harry encouraged him to add another. When he reached three fingers, Harry’s cock was half hard again, twitching back to life. Louis crooked his fingers, searching for Harry’s prostate and when he found it, Harry let out a filthy moan.

“Oooohh fuck Lou! Feels amazing, yes!”

Lou continued with that rhythm, hitting his prostate every second pump and ensuring his cock was hard against his stomach again before rolling on the condom and pushing his tip inside.

His vision blurred at the tight heat wrapped around him and he never wanted this to end. He started a slow pace, pushing further in with each thrust and drawing a low groan from Harry.

“Shit Haz, God you’re so fucking incredible. Want to stay inside you forever.”

It wasn’t long before Louis was losing his rhythm, unable to focus, blindly pumping in and out, chasing his release. Each time he hit Harry’s prostate, Harry let out a choked gasp and Louis knew he was close too. He reached down between them and took Harry’s cock in his hand, still slick with lube, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Harry cried out, shooting a white streak of come over his chest and stomach and Louis thrust once, twice and on the third he felt the coiling heat unfold and set every nerve ending on fire. He felt his release like a physical blow, taking his breath away. He collapsed onto Harry and neither moved for a few minutes, until Harry nudged him to let him know he was uncomfortable. Louis pulled out and discarded the condom then sat up unsteadily to untie Harry’s bonds. He threw the scarves onto the floor and collapsed back onto the bed, head on Harry’s chest.

“Oh My God” he breathed.

“Yeah” agreed Harry, before they both fell into a sound sleep.

 

XXXX

 

When the final two nights of the boy’s time together arrived, they became reserved, almost withdrawn.

Perrie had to work both nights and she and Zayn had decided to say their goodbyes the day before – promising to stay in touch.

Liam and Niall had decided to make every second count and were reminiscing about their time together and making plans to have a reunion one day in the near future. Niall was working that night, but they’d made plans to spend the day together on the final day.

As they lay in bed late that night, Harry finally broached the subject Louis had been dreading (and actively avoiding wherever possible). Louis was lying in his usual position, head on Harry’s chest, sated after a mind blowing round of sex.

“Lou”

“Mmm?”

“I don’t think I’m ready to say goodbye.”

“Well, Haz, lucky we still have tomorrow night then” Louis joked.

“That’s not what I mean” he paused. “I want you to come back with me.”

Louis tensed, his whole body went rigid and he made no reply, so Harry kept talking, anxious to make his case now that he’d voiced his thoughts.”

“I mean, you could come home and do your course and we could give this thing a go, and…”

“Stop Harry” Louis said quietly, sitting up and moving away from Harry on the bed “just stop it!”

“What?” asked Harry.

Louis turned on him angrily. “How do you see us giving this thing a go Harry?” he asked “because I see nothing but heartache. Think about it - we’ve been living in a bubble here Harry – it’s not the real world. It doesn’t have any of the real world’s pressures or hardships – there’s no demands on us here. We can have everything on our own terms here and that’s not real! God Harry, you’re not even out of the closet yet! I am not giving up my comfortable life to be your dirty little secret!”

“It wouldn’t be like that Louis! I can come out any time I want and I would – for you!”

“Even worse! Then I’d be scrutinized and judged and so would you! Can you imagine the tabloid stories? You’ve conquered the world at 22 years of age and I’m just a boy who ran away from his life when things got too hard. I’ve accomplished nothing! What could I possibly have to offer you Harry?”

“You” answered Harry. “Offer me you – that’s all I want, all I need!”

“You think that now Harry, but don’t you see? It wouldn’t be enough out there, I wouldn’t be enough! I wasn’t enough for Aiden and I sure as hell won’t be enough for you! I can’t pack up my life and go running after another boy. Then what? What do I do when it turns to shit?”

“You are enough! You’re everything and I’m not Aiden!” Harry yelled at him.

They both had tears streaming down their cheeks as Louis stepped forward and took Harry’s face in his hands.

“This time with you has been such a gift Harry and I have loved every second of it, I want you to know that. I want you to know that I love you – that I will always love you, but we both have to accept that we’re from different worlds and I don’t fit in yours. It is what it is and I wish with all my heart it could be different, but it’s not and in 36 hours we will have to say goodbye. So what I need from you Harry, is to spend our last night together, tomorrow night, celebrating this amazing time we’ve been given together. I need you to make love to me like you know it’s the last time, and when the morning comes, I need you to be gone before I open my eyes, so I don’t have to say goodbye. If you can’t do that H, then I need to walk away right now and never look back, because I can’t bear it and you can’t ask me to.” His voice broke on the last sentence and the tears flowed across his cheeks in earnest.

Harry angrily pulled his face from Louis’ hands and looked at him.

“So what I hear you saying Louis, is that I’m not worth the risk. I’m not worth putting yourself out there for!”

“That’s not…”

“Isn’t it? You know you were right when you said you were hiding out here like a coward – you are a coward! You won’t even try! You say you love me but how can that be true when you won’t even give us a fighting chance! I have plenty to lose here too Louis, but I’m willing to put it all on the line at the chance that we might have something. You say you don’t want to give up your life and follow me, but what kind of life is this? You’re hiding Louis! You’re hiding and you know it!” Harry was crying now, the tears blurring his vision. “You’re asking too much of me Lou! I can’t just spend another night with you and walk away. You’re asking me to be strong for both of us and I can’t! It’s too much – you’re being selfish!”

“You’re right” answered Louis softly “I am being selfish. I can’t kiss you on the cheek and wish you all the best Harry. I can’t smile and say what a great time it’s been. I can’t tell you to look me up if you’re ever in the neighbourhood again. I can’t watch you walk away, so don’t ask me to.”

With that, Louis turned, quickly dressed and walked over to Harry. He placed a gentle kiss on his lips before whispering “goodbye Haz” and walked out to the cart, driving away down the hill, tears never stopping and chest heaving with broken sobs.

XXXX

As Louis walked out of the room, Harry sunk to his knees on the floor, his legs giving way. He began crying in earnest, his cries broken and his head in his hands.

He heard a faint knock at the door as Liam and Zayn slowly entered the room, taking in his huddled body on the floor, wracked with sobs and hiccups and sighed.

“Oh Harry!” Liam mumbled as they both walked over and took him in their arms.

“He didn’t want me” Harry choked out.

“It’ll be OK mate” replied Zayn, squeezing him tightly “we’re here for you. We’ll get through this. Whatever it takes.”

That night, they slept in Harry’s bed, listening to him quietly weep as he fell asleep.

 

XXXX

 

Louis pulled the cart up outside the pool bar and strode through looking for Niall. He passed Perrie as she cleared tables and she took one look at is tear stained face and asked “Lou?”

He ignored her and walked straight to the bar. Niall saw him and started to smile, then the state of Louis’ red puffy eyes and wet face registered with him and he immediately looked concerned.

“Louis? What’s wrong mate?”

Louis ignored the question. “I need you to give me a bottle of rum Niall” he commanded.

“Whoah, Lou, just slow down a second and tell me what’s…”

“Niall, just give me the fucking bottle!” Louis was starting to draw stares, so after a moment’s hesitation, Niall handed it over.

“I’m off in an hour Lou, I’ll be over” he said as Louis strode off without even a thank you.

Louis pulled up at is his cabin, walking inside and locking his cabin for the first time since he started there two years ago. He had no interest in re-living his conversation with Harry all over again with Niall. Besides, Niall wouldn’t understand why he couldn’t go back with Harry, he’d just tell him he was crazy. He turned off the lights, drew the curtains and sat on his bed, swigging the rum from the bottle, feeling the burn as it went down his throat and welcoming the oblivion it would bring. He just needed to not feel anything.

 

XXXX

 

Louis woke to a pounding in his head and a pounding on his door the next morning. He could hear Niall calling his name, but refused to leave his bed. He also didn’t think he could stand up without vomiting, so that was a good reason to ignore Niall and go back to sleep.

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang at his bedroom window as the screen was ripped of it and the window was thrown open. A figure climbed through the window, cursing and bitching as he went, falling onto the floor.

“Fuck me Louis Tomlinson, you need to answer your fucking door!” he boomed, making Louis’ head throb.

“Sssshhhh Niall, my head hurts!” he complained.

“Good!” said Niall “it’ll save me clipping you over the back of the head for being such a fuckin’ idiot!”

“Niall..” Louis warned

“No Lou, you listen to me! You didn’t answer your door to me last night or this morning and I’m supposed to be your best friend. Liam told me Harry asked you to go back with him and you said no! What the fuck Lou? Are you out of your mind? You’re totally head over heels for this boy, he feels the same and you turn him down? What the fuck is that about? Explain yourself!”

Louis struggled to sit up before saying “Niall, you make it sound so simple, but life isn’t simple. Trust me, we might be crazy about each other, but sometimes that’s not enough and you have to be realistic. It will save so much heartache along the way, trust me.”

“Lou, I love you like a brother, but you’re wrong with this! I will always support you but I don’t agree with this OK?”

“OK, then can you please spare me anymore heartache and do the deliveries to the villa today?” replied Louis.

Niall nodded and Louis added “now please get out, I need to vomit then go back to sleep for about 48 hours. When I wake up this will all be a bad memory.”

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me - there needed to be a little heartache in there! See you in a few days with an update!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually the second half of Chapter Five, which I split into two as it was getting too long! As a result, it's now a 7 chapter story! 
> 
> As usual, it's so late and I have nobody to proof but myself, so please excuse any errors - I've tried to get them all!!
> 
> A big kiss to those leaving Kudos and comments - they bring such a smile to my face :) xx

After Niall had left, Louis called the front desk, letting them know he was sick and that Niall would assist with his duties for the next twenty four hours.

He then pulled the curtains closed again and curled up back under his duvet, closing his eyes, praying for the blessed relief of sleep, but his thoughts wouldn’t let him be.

He only had today and tonight to make it through, then the boys would fly out early the next morning and this would all be over. His chest contracted and his stomach lurched at the thought of Harry leaving for good, but Louis knew he was right to let him go.

He couldn’t allow himself to hope for a future with Harry. When it inevitably ended, it would break him and Harry was right – he was a coward. He was terrified of his feelings for Harry, petrified of letting himself get in any deeper than he already was. Letting go now would hurt, but he’d survive. He’s not sure he would if he allowed Harry to become part of his life, allowed himself to fall any deeper for the green eyed boy who had enchanted him from their first meeting.

He was convinced Harry was just caught up in the romance of the holiday, enjoying the freedom they’d had here. Once he got back to his real life, he’d be busy and able to forget Louis quickly. He’d go on living his incredible life and soon the time they’d spent together would be perhaps a fond memory, but nothing else.

Niall was spending the day with Liam today and Louis envied him those last moments, wishing Harry hadn’t asked for more from him than he’d been able to give. He could be with him right now, sharing their final day together, instead of lying here nursing a hangover and a severe case of heartbreak.

Eventually, he must have drifted off to sleep and woke as the sun was low in the grey sky, clouds darkening and the smell of rain in the air. They were in for a tropical thunderstorm and Louis thought how ironic it was that the weather seemed to echo his mood. He loved the rain, so he hopped out of bed, throwing on his board shorts and a singlet and walked down to the beach.

It was deserted and Louis was glad. As the first drops of the downpour began to fall, he raised his face to the sky, letting the water wash over him. He walked down the sand, not caring that he was being drenched, and walked along the breaking waves, feet ankle deep in the water. He let his tears fall freely – nobody would be able to see them anyway and the rain washed them from his face. He walked for what felt like hours, till he was shaking with the cold, lips blue and then he sank into the sand just back from the break line, sobbing like he’d never done in his life before. He barely registered the cold or his shivering, he was numb to all feeling other than the wrenching ache in his heart.

 

XXXX

 

The boys were sitting on the deck watching the rain and Harry was strumming his guitar absentmindedly, not really able to concentrate on anything much. He’d been like this all day – unsettled but too lethargic to bother even making a cup of tea. Zayn had spent the day hovering over him while Niall and Liam had taken the boat out, concern written all over his face. Harry didn’t bother trying to reassure him he was alright – they both knew he wasn’t. Since Liam had returned, he had joined them, just quietly sitting and reading a book, but his presence was soothing for Harry, making him feel less alone.

Half an hour into the rainstorm, Niall pulled up in the buggy. As he ran up the stairs to the deck, Liam greeted him sweetly.

“Niall! How was……what’s wrong?” he asked the minute he caught sight of Niall’s face.

Niall ran a hand through his hair anxiously and started pacing in an agitated manner.

“It’s Louis” he said.

Harry’s head whipped up at Niall’s words. “What’s wrong?” he asked, putting the guitar down and standing up.

“I can’t find him anywhere!” replied Niall.

“He’s probably just somewhere avoiding Harry” answered Zayn, shrugging.

Harry sat back in his seat, deflated. “You’re probably right” he agreed quietly.

“No Zayn” answered Niall angrily “he’s hurting and I can’t find him – I mean anywhere! I’ve looked everywhere he could possibly be and he isn’t anywhere. Nobody’s seen him and I’m worried” his eyes flicked to Harry “he’s not in a good way. He drank himself into a right state when he left here last night and I just can’t sit by if he’s alone and he needs a friend.”

Harry met Niall’s gaze and looked away quickly, his heart slamming in his chest. He hated the thought of Louis so upset, but Louis hurt him, Louis chose this and there was nothing Harry could do about it.

“The only place I think he could be is maybe the beach. It looked empty at the resort end, but I thought I’d park here and check this end and up near the reef.”

“I’ll come with you!” Harry blurted out, pulling his shirt off, leaving him in just his yellow swim shorts.

“We’ll all go” added Liam, putting a hand on Niall’s shoulder.

They set off down the track to the beach in the pouring rain.

 

XXXX

 

As they emerged onto the sand from the track, the rain had increased significantly, making vision difficult. It also drowned out any sound other than the thunderous downpour.

As their eyes scanned the beach, Harry noticed a small dark blur near the water a bit further down the beach. Without waiting, he set off at a run toward the shape. The boys took a moment to realise he’d seen something and took off after him.

As Harry got closer, he saw Louis, knees up and head resting face down on them. He called out to Louis’ name but it was swallowed up by the noise of the rain pounding on the sand. He increased his pace and came to a halt on his knees beside Louis. Louis jumped at the movement and looked up and into Harry’s face. Harry drank in every inch of his features, the ones he had never thought he’d see again. His eyes were puffy and red, his nose had been running and he was completely soaked. His lips were blue and he was shivering violently. Harry thought he’d never looked more beautiful. His eyes went glassy with unshed tears as he looked down at the boy he had grown to love so much in such a small space of time.

“Harry?” Louis choked out, like he couldn’t quite believe his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him.

Harry nodded, tears now trickling down his cheeks. He reached out a tentative hand and without warning Louis launched himself into his arms, almost knocking him off balance. Harry righted himself and pulled Louis to his chest, kissing his hair as Louis cried in earnest.

He lifted Louis into his arms. “It’s OK Lou, I’ve got you” he said into Louis’ ear. “I’ve got you” he said again under his breath, mostly to himself.

He turned and noticed the other boys standing back, giving them space. He walked up to them, continuing past them as he called out “he’s freezing, we need to get him in a bath!”

XXXX

Niall ran a bath back at the Villa, Harry refusing to let Louis out of his arms for even a second, whispering how much he loved him while he held him tightly, sitting on the chair Liam had brought to the bathroom. The boys quietly left the room without a word, leaving the boys alone. As Louis’ shivering subsided Harry gently stripped his wet clothes off, helping him into the bath. When he had him seated in the water, Harry climbed in after him, sitting behind him and laying him back on his chest. Louis sighed and closed his eyes as he sank into the water and into Harry’s arms. He had an overwhelming sense of being home, of absolute rightness and he knew in that moment that he could never willingly give Harry up. If there was the tiniest chance that he could have Harry for a bit longer, he was going to go for it and the consequences be damned.

As the warmth permeated his body and he felt himself relax, he spoke for the first time since the beach.

“Harry” his voice sounded hoarse after all the crying he’d done.

“Don’t Louis” Harry cut him off “I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it. I will respect your decision but please, just, please let me have this one more night with you. I don’t want to talk, I just want to hold you, make love to you. I’ll deal with the rest when the morning comes OK?”

Louis decided any discussion could wait – Harry was right, tonight was for love making and he needed Harry like he needed oxygen. He turned in Harry’s arms and straddled him, winding his arms around Harry’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. It was open-mouthed, messy and clumsy and it quickly turned desperate. Louis rolled his hips down, rutting against Harry’s groin.

“Bed” murmured Harry. He stood up, got out of the water and grabbed them a towel each. He dried Louis off tenderly and then himself, before taking Louis’ hand and leading him into the bedroom, all without uttering a word.

He stood at the foot of the bed, looking into Louis’ eyes, hands framing his face. Neither spoke, preferring to speak with their eyes and hands. Louis leaned up and kissed Harry with all of the emotion welling up inside him. Harry responded and the kiss turned heated. He moved his hands all over Louis’ body, leaving a trail of sensation as he went. Louis felt like he was on fire.

Harry gently pushed him back onto the bed, covering his body with his own. He left no part of Louis’ body untouched then marking him over and over again as he mapped his way over the dips and curves that had become so familiar to him, so cherished. Each time Louis moved to touch him, Harry stopped him.

“Let me love you Lou” he whispered. Louis was powerless to do anything but lay back and let him do just that, gasping and moaning his name, running his fingers through Harry’s hair and pulling it like he knew Harry loved.

Harry moved to his cock, heavy on his abdomen, licking it and sucking it like he had all the time in the world. There was nothing rushed about his actions. He moved his mouth down to Louis’ balls, then on to his entrance, pushing his thighs back and licking firmly across the puckered hole. Louis moaned at the sensation, heat shooting straight to his cock. Harry continued the movement, finally pushing his tongue inside, Louis groaning at the sheer pleasure washing over him.

Later, when Louis felt like he couldn’t take any more, Harry opened him up gently, before reaching for the condom. He rolled it on and entered Louis slowly, almost excruciatingly so. He thrust deeply and at just the right angle for Louis’ prostate, and Louis grunted and gasped at the waves of ecstasy he felt at each thrust. It wasn’t long before release claimed them both. Harry cleaned them off with a warm wet hand towel before gathering Louis in his arms and letting sleep claim them. Neither had uttered a word, the emotion of the evening too much for them.

 

XXXX

 

Louis woke with a start the following morning, sun streaming through the window and his heart beating frantically. He knew instantly that Harry was gone and a quick glance around the room confirmed it.

He dove out of bed, running through the Villa, calling out but receiving no reply. It was empty and the boys were all gone. He stood in the middle of the villa lounge room, completely naked and feeling like his heart had been ripped from his chest, his breath catching.

He ran back to get his phone and call Niall, then he remembered he’d left it in his cabin when he’d gone out in the rain yesterday. He returned to Harry’s room, sitting on the bed, staring into the distance, tears forming in his eyes but not falling. He had lost his chance to tell Harry how he felt, that he was willing to give them a fighting chance. He had lost Harry. He had lost everything.

His heart was hammering in his chest, like he was having a panic attack, but still no tears fell. It was like deep down, this is the ending he had expected. The other one was just fantasy really, wasn’t it? It wasn’t real. It only happened like that in the movies. Only, when Harry had picked him up on the beach in the rain and carried him here to make love to him so tenderly, he had convinced himself that they were different, that they were exempt from the rules of normal life. That they could be the exception to the rule, the ones that make it against all odds.

“Huh” he huffed out “Stupid Louis! He wasn’t ever mean to be yours.” He said to himself quietly.

He began dressing and collecting his things that had been left here the night he’d walked away from Harry. He had to get out of there before the cleaning staff arrived. He was operating on autopilot, unable to bear thinking about how he was going to deal with his loss.

As he checked the room for any other tell-tale items, an envelope on the bedside table caught his eye. He moved closer and saw his name scrawled across it in Harry’s loopy handwriting. The breath was sucked from his lungs and he snatched it up, tearing it open. As he read the words on the page, his tears finally started to fall.

 

_Louis,_

_By the time you read this I will be in the air. I know you didn’t want me to be there when you woke and I wanted to give that to you, but I still couldn’t leave with things unsaid between us._

_I want you to know that I understand. I understand why you wouldn’t come back with me, why you wouldn’t take a gamble on us. I didn’t at the time, but I do now. I know that my life comes with so many challenges and I guess I didn’t see past my hurt when you turned me down. I lashed out, angry that I wasn’t enough to make you come home. But I get it now, I get that you need to come home for you – not anyone else. I get that the gamble was just too great for you._

_I also want you to know that I love you. I love you like I’ve never loved anyone and I realise it’s only been a short time, but I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. That’s why I was so willing to risk coming out and giving us a go – because I knew, just knew that we had something special. But I realise you didn’t have that certainty after what happened with Aiden. Please Louis, don’t let his treatment of you cloud your relationships in future. You deserve to be happy, you deserve so much more than you give yourself credit for. You are amazing and funny and smart and any guy would be lucky to have you in his life. You are enough for anyone- and you’re everything to me._

_I will throw myself into recording and touring over the next six weeks and I will try to move on as best I can, but only because that’s what you want. I hope sometimes you will think of me as you stroll your incredible beach and remember that we had, for a brief time, something truly incredible. I will cherish forever this time with you and I want only for you to find happiness in the future._

_Always Yours,_

_Harry  :)_

Niall found him there, in Harry’s room, when he came looking for him after he’d taken the boys to the helipad. Sitting on the floor, clutching Harry’s letter, sobbing like he’d never done in his life.

Niall took him in his arms. “It’s OK Lou, we’ll get through this, it’ll be fine.”

“No, Niall, it won’t be fine” he whispered. “I’m not fine.”

Niall helped him to his feet and got his belongings out to the cart, taking him back to his cabin and making them mugs of hot tea. They didn’t speak, but Louis showed Niall Harry’s letter and told him he’d been ready to follow Harry back to London.

“Then do it!!” said Niall “go after him!”

“No Niall. He’s right. I have to make decisions about what’s best for _me_. If I go back, it will be for me – not chasing a boy.”

“But he’s not just some boy, is he?” Niall replied. “Why can’t you have both Lou? Why can’t you go back and do what it is that you wanted to do three years ago? Do your degree _and_ get the boy?”

“Because it’s scary Niall, thinking about leaving here. I don’t even know how I’d go in London anymore. Besides, I’d miss you something awful, we’re like brothers.”

Niall shifted, clearly uncomfortable. “Well maybe you wouldn’t have to?” he replied.

When Louis looked at him with eyebrows raised, asking for an explanation, Niall sighed.

“Alright, listen. Liam asked me if I’d consider going back and picking up where we left off here at some point. I told him no, because I wouldn’t leave you. He was disappointed, but he understood.”

Louis was speechless. He simply gaped at Niall, unable to form a sentence, mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out.

“Sooo” Niall continued “I guess what I’m tryin’ to say, is that if you were to go back, you wouldn’t be alone. I’d come with you.”

Louis stared at Niall for a few extra moments, before diving into his arms. “I can’t believe you turned down a pop star for me! You really are the best friend in the world Niall!” he laughed.

“I know, and the most stupid. What the fuck was I thinking – you don’t give half as good a blow job as Liam!” he chuckled and hugged Louis back.

“Look Lou” he added as they parted “Harry’s already said he’ll be busy over the next six weeks, Liam already warned me that he will be too. Let’s not rush into any decisions, give some real thought to what it is you truly want and I’ll support your decision OK?”

“OK, yeah” said Louis “I haven’t given any serious thought to what I want in two years. I guess I’ve been putting it off.”

“Well, I think it’s time” Niall replied “and if you’re doing it for you, then whatever happens with Harry, it’ll be the right decision.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right” Louis said.

When Niall left to get to his shift, Louis still had two hours till he was due to start at the restaurant. He was trying to get his jumbled thoughts into some sort of order and found himself struggling, so he decided to call the one person who could always help him.

“Hi Mum” he sighed as she answered the phone “I really need your advice.”

 

XXXX

 

Harry knew it was going to be hard, he just didn’t have any idea how hard. From the moment he stepped on the helicopter to leave the island, he felt like he was missing part of himself. It felt like that phantom limb syndrome, where the limb was gone, but you could still feel it. He knew Louis was gone, but he kept reaching for him in his sheets every night, kept feeling his touch ghosting over his skin.

Recording had been a good distraction for him. They worked long hours and it was draining, but he was able to push Louis to the back of his mind all day. It was nights that were the problem. His need for Louis was a tangible thing, he felt it in every cell of his body, and the physical craving was torture. He ached with it. He was also sleeping fitfully, which was not helping him when they started the mini US tour. His performances, while pitch perfect, lacked their usual energy and everyone around him noticed he rarely smiled lately. Zayn and Liam had been so supportive, but there was really nothing anyone could do. As Louis had said – it is what it is. He was doing his best to move on, but this was a loss he would not get over easily.

He had written a song for Louis and played it to the boys. They had loved it so much that it had become a last minute addition to the album and he was really happy with the result. Recording it had been emotional though and he had felt wrung out afterward. He was also not sure how he’d go singing it live without choking up.

Harry knew that Liam was still in touch with Niall, and the urge to ask him for news about Louis was almost too much at times, but Liam didn’t mention Niall’s name and Harry was scared to ask about Louis – not really wanting to know if he was moving on or not. If he was, Harry would be hurt and if he was as miserable as Harry, he’d be tempted to drop everything and go back to the island and try to make him listen to reason. He wanted to respect Louis’ decision, but it was a struggle every day to do it.

 

XXXX

 

It had been one of the busiest months of Louis’ life! After a very long phone call, pouring his heart out to his mother, Louis had decided that his passion still lay with teaching. He had quit his job on the island, along with Niall. Perrie had cried when they left, but promised to visit soon. Louis enrolled in a course in London and Niall had decided to open a bar.

“How can you open a bar Niall?” Louis asked incredulously “do you realise the money required to do something like that – especially in London?”

Niall shrugged. “Money’s not a problem Lou, my family’s loaded!” he grinned as he looked at Louis, who was looking at him like he’d just told him he’s an alien from outer-space. He cackled “Oh Lou, you should see your face! That’s priceless right there!”

“We’ve been friends for two years, _best friends_ , and you forget to mention this piece of information! How very dare you Niall!!” Louis was indignant.

“Would it have made any difference to the way you felt about me?” asked Niall curiously.

“Well for a start, I would’ve put the moves on you for sure – always wanted to marry money!” Louis joked, giggling at his own joke. “All Jokes aside, though, it makes no difference whatsoever, although having a best friend who owns a bar in London is pretty fucking cool.”

“Well, I don’t have one yet, but, I always wanted my own place, you know?”

“Can’t think of anyone better for the job Niall. You should go for it!”

“Well first things first – we need to organise ourselves a flat” Niall said. They had been staying at Louis’ Mum’s place in Doncaster for a week when they first got back and they needed to get settled quickly, as Louis started classes in another week.

He was excited to start studying and the thought of being back in London was making every one of his nerve endings tingle – even though Harry was still in America.

Niall and Liam had been in constant contact, but they had decided that there was nothing to be gained by telling Harry Louis was in London, not when he was stuck in America. It would just distract him from the tour more than he already was. It also gave Louis a chance to get settled. He needed to be a whole functioning person before he had anything to offer Harry. That didn’t stop him googling Harry every day, like a junkie getting a fix and hungrily devouring every tiny news piece on One Direction’s movements. Every time he laid eyes on a new picture of Harry, it took his breath away. He couldn’t wait to see him when he got back. He just hoped Harry still wanted him.

They found a great little apartment in Mayfair, which Niall promptly bought and told Louis that he didn’t need to pay rent – he was just a struggling student now after all! Niall found a great premises not far from their flat and started planning an amazing fit out. It was going to take a while, but he was positively buzzing with excitement. They were sitting in their new flat, no furniture and sitting on beanbags they’d bought earlier in the day, drinking cold beer out of an esky. They had some furniture and a fridge due to arrive the following morning.

“I can’t believe you could have done this long before now and you chose to work on an island in the middle of nowhere for crappy pay!” Louis shook his head.

“I needed some time away Lou” he said quietly “sometimes it’s nice to go where nobody knows you’re rich, they just like you for who you are. I had a lot of friends that were only there because I had money. I guess I got a little cynical and dropped out of life for a while.”

Louis nodded his understanding. “And is it good to be back?” he asked.

“Oh yeah!” grinned Niall.

“Here’s to our new lives, Lou, may all our dreams come true!” He clinked his bottle to Louis’ and Louis replied “I’ll drink to that Niall.”

XXXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this was supposed to be the last chapter, but with a huge shout out to Enilorac666 and Makally22, who made some requests of me regarding where this went - I have decided it can't finish just yet!! LOL So ONE MORE CHAPTER!   
> Your comments and kudos keep me going and make me laugh out loud, so the next chapter will be for the both of you!
> 
> This 6000 words (exactly) was so fun to write, but I had very little time to proof, so please forgive my mistakes and I hope you enjoy it :) x

“Bye Louis!” called out Eleanor as he left his last class of the day.

“Bye El, have a great weekend!” he smiled back. His first two weeks had been a whirlwind of activity and new faces.   He had been working hard to catch up, as he had started classes in second semester and still had a lot of work to do, but he was finding it so hard to concentrate on anything besides seeing Harry again.

He was really trying not to think about Harry every waking minute, but it was a losing battle. He was constantly on Louis’ mind and his skin was crawling with an itch to have Harry in his arms again. It was a physical pull, a need so great he could barely contain it.

He felt like he was trying to function underwater most days. His mind was struggling to focus and his chest felt tight. He felt like he was going through the motions, not really fully aware of what was happening around him. It was like some weird dream state. He was still googling Harry daily and Liam would tell Niall little snippets about their tour, Louis getting him to repeat each piece of information over and over until Niall told him to shut up.

He missed him terribly and couldn’t wait for him to get back from the U.S. He was excited to see how Harry reacted to his being in London, but he was also nervous about it, a part of him convinced that Harry would change his mind. Niall had assured him that Harry was missing him – Liam had confirmed this daily for the last two weeks, but he was still jittery at the thought of seeing Harry again.

He jumped on the bus home, but got off two stops early to call past the club, where Niall would be busy working with the contractors. He grinned as he walked in to hear Niall talking excitedly.

“The lighting has to be epic, guys! I want the coolest club in London!” He was holding a giant sketch, chatting with the contractors and barely able to contain his enthusiasm, body bouncing left to right as he listed his ideas.

“So what insane plan have you devised to torture these guys with today Niall?” asked Louis, smiling fondly at his best friend.

“Tommo!” Niall greeted him “come and have a look at these strobe lights we’re putting in – it’s gonna be sick man!”

Louis chuckled and went over to see what Niall had come up with now. After spending the best part of an hour helping Niall choose colour schemes and fabrics for the furniture, Louis announced he had homework to get done.

“I’m finished here” replied Niall “why don’t we grab some Nando’s and take it home with us?”

“Sounds amazing” agreed Louis “I’m starving!”

They called past Nando’s, which was literally one block from their flat (and in all honesty, one of the reasons Louis suspected Niall bought the flat) and headed home to eat. When Niall stopped to check the mail, he saw a small envelope addressed to him from America.

He turned it over and smiled “It’s from Liam!” he said and carried the envelope, along with their other mail upstairs to their flat.

When they got inside, Louis dumped the food on the kitchen table, throwing his bag on the floor, while Niall ripped open the envelope, unable to contain his excitement.

“Holy Shit!” he yelled after reading the contents “Holy Shit! Holy Shit!”

“What?” Louis asked, wondering what could have Niall so excited.

Niall held up the two plane tickets that were inside the envelope and waved them in front of Louis’ face.

“Fuck Lou – we’re going to America!”

“What the…?” replied Louis “What do you mean?”

“Liam sent us tickets! We fly out this weekend – tomorrow actually! We’re going to the final show of the tour – he wants us to surprise Harry, says he’s been unbearable and they can’t wait to tell him about you coming back to London!” Niall started dancing around the kitchen. “America Louis! Can you fuckin’ believe it?”

“Oh My God!” breathed Louis. He had to sit down. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was having trouble breathing. He was going to see Harry. He was going to surprise Harry. “Oh my God!”

“I know!” cried Niall “I can hardly believe this! We’ll have to pack!” he stopped pacing as he looked at the food “but first let’s eat because I’m fuckin’ starvin’” he sat down, still reading Liam’s letter.

“Oh” he added “Liam says if you’re nervous or anything, or if you try to chicken out, then I’m to give you the thumb drive that’s in the envelope.” He pulled out a USB stick from the padded envelope. He shrugged and handed it over to Louis. Louis swallowed and put it beside him as he tried to eat his dinner, eventually giving up on food as his stomach was in knots. He excused himself and went to his room, closing the door and sitting on the bed, staring ahead.

He was so conflicted about seeing Harry again. On one hand he _needed_ to see him like he needed to breathe and on the other hand, he was so nervous about Harry’s reaction. Would he be angry? Upset? Would he still feel the same? He looked down at the small stick in his hands, wondering what it could be. Liam obviously thought it would make things clear for him, so he inserted it into his laptop on the desk. There was only one file on the drive and it was simply named “studio session” with the date.

When he opened the file, a video popped up. He pressed play and immediately lost all the breath in his lungs as Harry walked into the frame and sat down in the studio booth with his guitar, smiling at the person recording him (probably Liam). He didn’t seem to realise Liam was filming, so it must have been via a phone.

“What are you doing with your phone?” asked Harry.

“What?” Liam said innocently “just checking my mail and twitter and stuff.”

Harry smiled and shook his head. “You’re addicted to Twitter Liam, you need help.”

He pulled his guitar strap over his shoulder and he looked so beautiful. Louis wished so much that he could reach out and touch him. He found himself smiling softly at the image, just the sight of Harry bringing him an aching joy and making his heart swell. Harry took a deep breath and looked off camera to someone outside the booth, speaking into the microphone.

“So this is the late addition to the album, I only finished writing it a week ago, but we really want it to go on the final cut. It means a lot to me. I’ll go ahead and run it all the way through and then we can fiddle with it and add some harmonies from the lads, yeah?”

The person off screen must have agreed, so Harry pulled his guitar strap over his shoulder and started singing, his voice heartbreakingly beautiful as he sang words that echoed exactly how Louis was feeling. They were haunting and beautiful and Harry sang them with such conviction and emotion that Louis felt a twisting in his gut at the sight.

_“I’ll keep my eyes wide open,_

_I’ll keep my arms wide open_

_Don’t let me go_

_Don’t let me go_

_Don’t let me go,_

_cos I’m tired of feeling alone..”_

As he finished the chorus, his voice faltered and he had to stop, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and shaking his head, before placing his head in his hands for a long moment. He finally raised his head, eyes glassy with unshed tears and apologised.

“Sorry Guys, I just need a minute” he told the person off camera. He then turned to Liam, who turned the camera to face the floor, but left the audio running.

“I don’t know if I can sing it Li – maybe you should do it, or Zayn. I just keep picturing him every time I sing and it feels like my heart’s being ripped out. It’s too soon, too raw.”

In that moment Louis knew the song had been written for him and it was like the carefully constructed control he had put in place over the past few weeks just fell away. He cried as he listened to Liam’s comforting words, staring at the screen, which only showed Liam’s jeans. He couldn’t bear the thought of Harry suffering, of him thinking Louis didn’t care enough about him to give them a chance. He wanted to scream at the screen and tell Harry he would never let him go. More than anything, he wanted so badly to reach out and take him in his arms, kiss the pain away and tell him he loved him.

On the second run through, Harry managed the full song, but it was wobbly and a bit pitchy with emotion. Louis still thought it the most beautiful song he’d ever heard. They agreed to run it a few more times. That’s where Liam had stopped recording.

Louis replayed the video several more times, including once for Niall, who was tearing up and saying “Fuck Lou - he really does love you mate!”

They packed and cleaned up the flat, ready to leave first thing tomorrow morning. Louis knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He kept running through everything he wanted to say to Harry in his mind, imagining the moment he’d be able to talk to him and run to his arms. He was buzzing – his skin was crawling with anticipation and he paced around his room, not knowing what to do with himself.

He must have drifted off to sleep at some point, as he woke to his alarm beeping next to him and butterflies in his stomach. They set off for the airport, Niall texting Liam back and forth constantly. God only knows what time it was over in America, but the boys were busy conspiring, Liam beside himself with excitement and Niall getting more so by the minute.

XXXX

There was a knock at Harry’s door as Liam and Zayn walked in, finding him still in bed. He just wasn’t inclined to get out of bed today. It was a bad day. He missed Lou so much he just ached with it. He felt sick and he wondered if he’d ever be able to move on.

“Are you not coming down for breakfast Harry?” asked Liam.

“No” answered Harry quietly “think I’ll give it a miss today. I’m not hungry.”

“OK” Zayn answered “well we’ll see you after.”

Harry was grateful they didn’t nag him about moping like they sometimes did. He really just wanted to wallow in in today. After they had left, he pulled out his phone, flicking to the pictures he kept hidden away on his phone, the ones the boys knew nothing about in case they made him delete them. He smiled down at them softly, remembering the day they were taken. He and Louis had been lying in his bed at the resort and he’d been fiddling with his phone......

 

_Louis put his head on Harry’s shoulder, laying back against his chest._

_“Take a picture of us Haz” Louis had said as he looked up at Harry. “I want you to remember me when you go back to being a pop star.”_

_“I’ll always remember you Lou, how could I ever forget this, forget us? It’s been incredible – you’re incredible.” He leaned down to kiss his head, before holding out the camera, both of them laughing as they took what was now Harry’s favourite photo. They were grinning and it was natural and joyful and it represented everything about their time together in one candid shot._

_“There” whispered Louis and he kissed Harry softly “now you can keep me forever.”_

_“I’ll keep this always Lou. I can pull it out when I’m missing you and remember this very moment, remember how happy I was.”_

_He had put the phone aside then as they’d made love, but picked it up again after Louis had fallen asleep, capturing some beautiful shots of him, lying on his back in Harry’s bed, sheets at his hips, torso on display. Then he’d climbed in beside him and watched him sleep for what felt like hours, wondering how he’d ever leave this boy behind and go back to his life._

It was funny, thought Harry, how he now identified everything in his life as either before Louis, or after Louis. How his time with Louis had made him feel like a different person to the one he was before. He looked exactly the same on the outside and yet he felt completely different on the inside. In some ways he felt more whole, richer for having experienced what he had felt with Louis, and in others, so empty, like he’d left part of himself behind when he came back. It was surreal, coming back to his life, but feeling like he was still partly stuck in the very different existence he’d had on the island. He’d poured his heart out to his mum and Gemma when he returned, telling them all about Louis and everything that had happened between them. He’d shown them the photos and Gemma had joked about how hot he was.

“No wonder you didn’t want to come home” she teased “he’s gorgeous!”

Anne simply looked up from the photo of the smiling boys and had smiled softly at him, a little sadness clouding her eyes.

“I haven’t seen you this happy in so long Harry” she said. “I’m so sorry it didn’t work out.”

“Me too Mum” he’d answered sadly, looking back down at the picture. “He’s such an amazing person and I just, I really love him. I don’t know if I’ll ever really get over him.”

Anne had simply hugged him and he’d shed a quiet tear as he hugged her back tightly.

 

XXXX

 

The flight felt like it was ten thousand hours long, with Louis finding he wasn’t able to sleep or concentrate on movies for any length of time. By the time they arrived in LA, he was running on pure adrenaline and caffeine. They were met by a driver, holding up a card with their names on it. Liam had explained that it would be impossible for him to come to the airport incognito and he also didn’t want Harry to get wind of what was happening. He and Zayn were taking the co-ordination of this thing very seriously, with it all worked out to the very second they told Harry he was here.

They were dropped at the Hotel Liam had booked, telling them it was the same one as the boys were in. They were already at the venue doing their sound check and they’d stay until the show now, so there was no chance of running into Harry. They checked into their room and were blown away by how beautiful it was. There was a bucket with two beers and a plate of snacks, with a note from Liam telling them to shower and be ready to be collected around six o’clock.

Niall dived into the snack platter immediately. It was loaded with little mini baguettes, filled with meat and cheese, plus fruit and some crisps. Louis didn’t think he could keep anything down, but grabbed a beer to help calm his nerves.

When they’d finished their beer and Niall had single-handedly cleared the food platter, Niall looked at his watch.

“Well Tommo, it’s five o’clock, we’d better get going if we’re going to make you beautiful – you know what a fucking challenge that is” he laughed riotously at his own joke, before shooing Louis into the shower.

Later, while Niall was in the shower, he tried on literally every outfit he’d brought with him, dismissing each one as no good. By the time Niall came out of the bathroom, he was surrounded by discarded clothing, tearing his hair out.

“What the fuck happened here Tommo?” cried Niall as he walked into the room. “Looks like your bag exploded all over the room!”

“Argh! Niall, nothing looks good on me – I have nothing to wear!” he replied, getting more hysterical by the minute.

“Calm the fuck down mate!” replied Niall “you’re going to pop a blood vessel for fuck’s sake! Obviously you’re in no fit state to dress yourself at this point, so thank God I’m here. Now sit down on the bed while I sort through this pile of clothes and find you something hot to wear.”

Louis obeyed him, slumping down on the bed, close to tears. He was exhausted and jet-lagged and nervous and excited and fucking borderline psychotic at this point.

“Right Tommo” said Niall, turning with black skinny jeans in his hands and throwing them at Louis. “Put these on, with this t-shirt” he added a plain black v neck t-shirt. “It’s simple but you look crazy hot in it.”

Louis would have put on a hessian sack right now if Niall told him to, so he slipped on the clothes, added a black blazer and vans and returned to the bathroom to do his hair.

When he emerged almost half an hour later, Niall said “Thought I’d have to come in there and get you! I must say though, it’s worth the wait – you look great Tommo. Harry’s gonna faint when he catches sight of you!”

“I might faint before he gets a chance to. I’m so fucking nervous Niall! Also, I think I may throw up!”

“Whoah, don’t do that Lou, I’ve a fair inkling that you’ll be locking lips before the night is through and the taste of vomit is real mood killer – I know from experience.”

Louis stopped pacing and looked at Niall with his eyebrows raised. “I don’t even want to know how you know that! God Niall, you’re disgusting!” he chuckled.

Just then, they got a call saying their car was downstairs to take them to the venue.

“Well” grinned Niall “this is it mate!”

Louis groaned as Niall pushed him out the door toward the lift.

 

XXXX

 

Louis was oddly calm as they drove into the gates at the back of the venue. His nerves had dissipated and left behind only a feeling of anticipation and certainty that this was right. He knew he loved Harry, knew it with every fibre of his being and now he just couldn’t wait to tell him. Niall kept glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, like he was a flight risk and about to make a run for it and really, who could blame him after the meltdown he’d had back at the Hotel? He turned to face him.

“Niall, I just want to thank you. For everything. I want you to know what an amazing friend you are.”

Niall smiled gently, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. “You’re my best friend Lou. I want you to be happy. Besides, it doesn’t hurt that the best looking boy in the word is waiting inside for me!” he winked and pulled Louis into a hug.

The door was swung open then, and a smiling face popped inside. “Oi, Lou, hands off will you? That’s my man – yours is inside!”

Niall turned and threw himself at Liam. “Li! God I missed you! It’s so good to see you!”  

Liam laughed as he returned Niall’s hug “you too Niall, you too. Now we need to sneak you inside before he sees you – he’s in hair and makeup right now then we go straight on, so Paul’s gonna take you to the VIP seats at the side of the stage OK?”

“Can’t I see him now Liam?” asked Louis “I just need to see him!”

“I know you do Louis” said Liam “but he won’t have any time to talk to you. Trust me – Zayn and I have it worked out perfectly, just before the half time break yeah?”

“OK” Louis nodded, a little disappointed, but glad to be here regardless.

After they wished him well, Liam handed them over to Paul, who smiled at Louis knowingly. _Everyone must be in on this_ , thought Louis as he followed Paul to their seats, which were sectioned off from other people, giving them privacy and room to breathe. They were also just above the stage, almost hanging over it on one side, so he’d get a great view of his boy.

The crowd was insane, Louis had never seen anything like it. They were screaming and the boys hadn’t even come on stage yet! It was hard to believe these people were here for the three lads he’d spent a month with on the island. It was still weird to realise they were global superstars. He briefly wondered how he and Harry were possibly going to make this work, before pushing that thought out of his mind – those are details they would work out as they went along. For now, it was enough that they wanted to try.

The lights dimmed and the stage lights came on, the crowd going wild! Suddenly, the three boys came popping up out of the floor, straight into an upbeat song Louis knew only too well after listening to One Direction non-stop over the last month.

Harry was so beautiful up there, looking at home on the stage, like he was born to be there. He was waving to members of the crowd and he was mesmerising. Louis couldn’t take his eyes off him, could barely breathe. The boys shouted out to the crowd, whipping them into a frenzy and Niall and Louis screamed along with everyone else. Before Louis knew it, it was almost time for the boys’ break.

Zayn was talking to the crowd, introducing a new song that Harry had written for the album, and Louis realised he was going to sing the song he’d heard on the video. While Zayn spoke, Louis watched as Liam spoke quickly into Harry’s ear, pointing up at the VIP area, slightly to the left and above the stage. He saw the moment Harry’s yes widened and his head whipped around to look straight at Louis.

Time was suspended as Harry and he simply stared at each other. Suddenly, the most beautiful smile spread across Harry’s face. Louis’ smile mirrored Harry’s and he lifted his hand to give Harry a small shy wave. Harry threw back his head and laughed, then blew Louis a kiss as Zayn reclaimed his attention.

“Shall we give these lovely people a sneak peek at the new song Harry?” Zayn asked, smirking at Harry. “I understand it was written while you were on holidays recently.”

Harry grinned back at Zayn. “Yes, Zayn, it was in fact written while on holiday. In fact, it was written for someone very special, someone I fell in love with and then had to say goodbye to.”

Louis’ breath hitched as he realised that Harry had just told the world about him, told them he’d fallen in love. The crowd had cheered and then hushed, hoping for more information.

“But I have just been informed that the person is here tonight and that all is not lost!” Harry was grinning up at him now and people were trying to look up in their direction, searching for the girl Harry was talking about. Louis couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he stared back at Harry, heart overflowing.

“So I hope you enjoy this Lou, it was written for you.” Harry said quietly.

The crowd was buzzing, trying to make out who Harry was speaking to – there only seemed to be two guys in the VIP area. Everyone was confused.

Harry pulled his guitar over his shoulder and began to sing. He never took his eyes off Louis for the entire song and Louis was entranced as he sang the words from his heart with conviction and passion. As he played the closing notes, Liam and Zayn were busy talking to the security guards, gesturing madly and then they walked to Harry, taking his guitar off him and pointing him toward security. He looked confused at first and Louis wondered what was happening, then Liam said something in his ear and Harry laughed and launched himself onto the shoulders of a big burly security guard.

He was lifted to the railing just in front of Louis as the crowd went ballistic. He reached out to grab the railing just as Louis reached out for him and he launched himself over and straight into Louis’ arms, kissing him with all the emotion he had bottled up in him.

The crowd let out a collective gasp at the sight of Harry kissing a boy, before erupting into a chaotic screaming mass. Neither Harry nor Louis noticed, so caught up in each other, they were completely oblivious to what was going on around them. Niall was cheering, of course, as were Zayn and Liam from the stage.

As they pulled apart, Louis looked around him, wide-eyed. “Holy shit Harry, do you realise you just came out in the most public way possible?”

Harry grinned at him. “Go big or go home right?” he grabbed Louis’ face in his hands and placed a kiss on his lips “you’re worth it Lou. You’re everything to me and I want the world to know I’m in love with you.” He stopped for a second as his face blanked and he stared at Louis. “Please tell me I’m reading this right – tell me you’re here because you’ve decided to give us a chance!”

Louis laughed. “Don’t you think that’s something you should’ve asked before you climbed up here like Romeo scaling Juliet’s balcony?” he asked. “And the answer is yes! I love you Harry and I want to be with you more than anything!”

Harry turned to find Alberto signalling him that he needed to get out of the crowd and backstage. He gestured at Louis and Niall to follow him as he climbed down Alberto’s shoulders and into the side stage area. The crowd was going absolutely mental now, most filming the interaction on their phones. It’d be all over YouTube in about ten seconds.

Before they ducked back stage, Niall turned to the crowd, lifting his arms up and cheering loudly with an enormous grin on his face. The crowd responded by cheering louder and laughing. Harry and Louis burst out laughing as well, pulling Niall behind the curtain as he kept bowing to the crowd.

As they walked backstage, Liam and Zayn joined them and greeted Niall, hugging him and chatting. “Always wanted to do that!” laughed Niall. “That was fuckin’ insane!”

Harry and Louis stood off to the side, wrapped in each other’s arms, eyes only for each other.

“Hi Curly” said Louis fondly, brushing Harry’s curls back off his forehead.

“Hi” replied Harry quietly. He was looking at Louis, eyes roaming every inch of his face, drinking in the sight of his boy right there in front of him. “I can’t believe you’re really here!”

“I can’t either!” Louis laughed. “It’s been a crazy six weeks since you left the island Haz. You do realise you’ve turned my life upside down, don’t you?”

Harry grinned “Well it’s only fair – mine’s been in complete chaos since I laid eyes on you on the beach that first day! But seriously, I want to hear everything that’s been happening. I have so many questions!”

“Well they’ll have to wait” interrupted Zayn “we’ve still gotta finish the show Harry – we’re back on in just a few minutes.”

“I can’t believe you guys knew about this!” Harry turned on Zayn and Liam, pointing an accusing finger at them and grinning ear to ear. “You surprise me like this and now I have to go back out there and leave him when all I want to do is drag him back to the hotel! Are you trying to kill me?”

The boys laughed and Louis piped up “Hey now pop star - I came to see my boyfriend perform and I won’t be disappointed!” he giggled, but stopped when he saw that Harry had stilled and was staring at him with a strange look on his face.

“What?” he asked, concerned.

“Boyfriend?” Harry breathed, his voice pitching higher at the end making it a question.

And Oh. That had just slipped out. They hadn’t really discussed where they stood had they?

“Oh well, I just…” he began and Harry cut him off by pulling him in and kissing him passionately.

As they broke apart, both breathing heavily, he said “I love the sound of that and as your _boyfriend_ , I’m just warning you, I’m going to be a little bit clingy, a lot possessive and _very_ demanding after everything you’ve put me through this last month!” He moved his mouth up to Louis ear as he added “not to mention, you’re going to make up for the distinct lack of sex I’ve been having lately!”

Louis blushed, but grinned and answered “Deal, pop star, now go and put on a show for me, will you? Need to get proper worked up and you look so fucking sexy out there Harry.”

They continued kissing till the boys literally dragged Harry back on stage to finish the concert. Louis and Niall watched from the side of the stage and every now and again, Harry would run past and wink at him. He was glorious out there, practically glowing. Louis felt like he was going to burst, like his body just wasn’t capable of holding all the emotion he was feeling inside and he was just going to self-combust. When the concert was over, the boys ran out to a waiting car and the five of them dived in, headed for the hotel.

Harry and Louis were already making out and the boys started throwing things at them, protesting their exhibitionism.

“For fucks sake!” cried Zayn “it’s like Fiji all over again! You’ll be at the hotel in a few minutes, surely it can wait!”

Liam and Niall just giggled as Louis raised his middle finger, not pausing in his exploration of Harry’s mouth.

Zayn snorted fondly and turned to Liam and Niall, chatting about the concert and ignoring the mild porn happening on the opposite seat.

XXXX

The room Liam had booked for them was a complete waste, as Louis merely stopped by to grab his things so he could move himself into Harry’s room and Niall did the same with Liam.

Louis knocked on Harry’s door and it swung open immediately, a pair of hands dragging him inside and crowding him up against the wall. Harry’s much bigger body hemmed him in and pressed against him chest to toe.

“God Lou, I can’t believe you’re really here” he panted as he attacked Louis throat with his teeth and tongue. “You don’t know how often I’ve thought about this, about seeing you again, making love to you again. It’s been torture babe.”

Louis gasped as fire shot through him and straight to his groin. “I know Haz, I’ve been dying to see you, touch you. It’s been so hard. Need you so bad Harry, need you to fuck me so hard.”

Harry moaned and rutted against him, the friction already too much for Louis. “Fuck Yeah Louis, I need you too, want to fuck you, want everything with you.” He was babbling as he pulled Louis’ t-shirt over his head and started on his jeans without pausing. He yanked them down roughly, impatient and Louis giggled at his haste. As Louis bent down to pull them off his feet, Harry took a moment to discard his clothing in record time. They both stood naked and silent for a moment, just drinking each other in.

When Harry reached out a palm and caressed Louis’ face, the moment was broken and Louis threw himself into Harry’s arms, the kiss heated and desperate from the first touch. It wasn’t a slow, quiet or gentle coupling. It was loud, and frantic and it was perfect.

Harry walked to the bed carrying Louis, his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, and tumbled them both down, coming to land on top of Louis. He leaned across to the bedside table to grab the lube and condom he’d put there ready when Louis was getting his things from his room. As he pulled them both toward him to put on the bed beside them, Louis stopped him.

“I got tested while I was in London Haz. Can we?...I want to feel you.” He looked at Harry pleadingly.

“Of course, yeah” Harry agreed “got tested just before Fiji and there’s been nobody else Lou.”

He smothered his fingers in lube, circling Louis’ hole several times before plunging his finger in slowly. Louis gasped, “Fuck Harry, I’ve missed you so much!” He pushed back and urged Harry to add another finger straight away. “I need you in me like, yesterday Haz, get a move on!”

By the time Harry had added the third digit, Louis was incoherent, moaning loudly as he was actively fucking down onto Harry’s fingers, pushing against the headboard and letting out a scream as Harry’s fingers brushed his prostate.

“Aaaghhh! Fuck Harry, get your cock in me now! I’m so fucking ready for it!”

Harry needed no further prompting than that, he smothered himself in lube and pushed in at Louis’ entrance. He groaned in ecstasy as he entered Louis, eyes rolling back in his head. The feel of his bare cock buried in Louis tight, wet warmth was almost too much. He stopped moving for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

“Shit Lou, you feel so amazing.” He panted.

Louis thrust up, eager for Harry to move, and the friction sent a shockwave of pure pleasure through Harry’s entire body. He let out a filthy moan and started pumping in earnest, completely losing himself in the feeling of Louis’ body. He tilted Louis’ hips up a bit further, lifting his leg over his shoulder and hit Louis’ prostate head on, drawing a scream from him but not stopping, ramming the spot over and over relentlessly.

“Oh Fuuuuuck Harry, yes, yes, yes! Fuck me so hard!” he was screaming obscenities and Harry knew he was close, they both were. The headboard of the bed was cracking against the wall repeatedly, but neither cared.

Louis climaxed first, untouched, and bucked his hips, letting out an outrageously loud guttural cry as his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, washing over him like an explosion of pleasure. His mouth was wide open, eyes closed and head thrown back and the sight pushed Harry over the edge. He came with a choked cry, stiffening as he spilled into Louis, sparks of sensation flying through his body.

He slumped down on top of Louis, completely spent and happier than he’d ever been. They lay panting and catching their breath, and when Harry withdrew and lay beside him, taking him in his arms, Louis lay his head on Harry’s chest and thought _I’m home_. Harry was his home, everything else, the tightness in his chest the fogginess in his head, all faded away as he looked up into the green eyes of the boy he loved.

“I love you Curly, so much” he whispered.

“I love you too Lou” whispered Harry in return.

Louis realised that outside that door in the morning lay chaos waiting for them. Management had already gone into damage control and there would be a media frenzy, along with some not so nice reactions to deal with. But they would deal with it together. Here, now, in this moment, none of that mattered. Louis was blissfully happy.

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next Chapter and thank you so much for sticking with me! xxx


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So - OMG when I sat down and poured out everything I wanted for these two, it turned into a word vomit of about 19,000 words!! As a compromise, I have reduced this chapter to some of my favourite snippets, trying to give an overall picture of what happened after the concert by telling you about just a few key moments, rather than trying to give you everything - hope that's oK.
> 
> I have left open the option of a sequel and will do it if I get asked, so don't forget to comment. Speaking of comments - you lovely humans have given me so many warm fuzzies, I love you so much!! Also, never expected to have Kudos in the triple figures - you are so generous and wonderful!
> 
> I have already started on a new fic, so watch out for Chapter one coming soon!
> 
> Mallaky22 - as I promised, Jealous Harry is for you! there's also a little Jealous Louis in there too, because I happen to be in love with jealous Louis - or every Louis really....
> 
> And a shout out to Tamara - your comments gave me such a buzz. Thanks for reading :)x

**_6 Months after the concert…_ **

Louis took a deep breath and glanced across at Harry, taking his hand. Harry smiled softly back at him and as always, Louis’ heart stuttered in his chest. He was so beautiful and just looking at him never failed to take Louis’ breath away. Having his hand in Harry’s grounded him, calmed his crawling nerves. They were about to walk the red carpet at a charity ball in London. He couldn’t say he had fully adjusted to the media attention or the very public interest in every aspect of his life, but he had grown more accustomed to it and Harry had been so patient, giving him time to get used to all the changes in his life, doing whatever he could to make it easier for him to adjust.

The first few weeks after that night at the concert were a blur. There was a media frenzy both in America and back in Britain and he was not in any way prepared for it. He had naively thrown himself into this thing with Harry, giving no thought to what that entailed, what challenges they would face, or what level of ridiculous the media scrutiny would reach. They had almost been torn apart before they began, with Louis having a meltdown about a week and a half after they went public.

 

_“I can’t take it Haz, this is fucking insane!” He was pacing the lounge room at Harry’s apartment, having a mild panic attack. “I can’t even go home – they wait outside the flat day and night. Niall and I are living out of suitcases in a hotel for fucks sake! When I get to Uni I can barely open the fucking car door, they’re crowding in so tightly. Thank God the University was able to get an injunction banning them from the grounds! Eleanor and Stan have turned into bodyguards these days. Do you know they fucking showed up at my Mum’s house Harry? Knocked on the fucking door and asked for details about our sex life from my seventeen year old sister! I haven’t even been able to take you home and introduce you to them and some tosser is knocking on their door! Fuck!” He was in full tirade mode now and Harry was silently watching him, with wide sad puppy dog eyes, biting nervously at his thumb. There wasn’t really anything he could say, he knew it had been bad, even for him, and he was used to it._

_“And the shit I read daily about us, it’s disgusting. They think they can just print whatever they like about us! I can’t do this Harry!”_

_“So what are you saying Louis? Are you done with me? Are you giving up on us already?” he asked quietly, his heart beating out of his chest._

_“No! That’s not….” Louis began, feeling guilty about lashing out at Harry, but Harry interrupted him._

_“Because I know it’s hard Lou - I know, I’ve lived this for nearly four years. But it will get easier, it’s just that it’s new and it’s big news – me coming out like I did.” He grasped Louis’ hands in his and begged “and we said we were worth it Lou – you said I was worth it. Please, please Lou, don’t give up on us, we can do this, you just have to have faith. It takes time to adjust but I know we can make it work. Just please, don’t leave me, I couldn’t take it.” He was choking up now and Louis sagged into his arms, tears forming in his eyes._

_“Of course not Haz – I’m not going anywhere, and I didn’t mean to take it out on you. I just, it’s just so fucking hard to deal with. It’s one thing to know there’ll be media articles talking shit about you, but it’s another to see them on the newsstand and read what thousands of people are out there reading about you, thinking about you. It’s almost too much” he took Harry’s face in his hands “but then I realise that it’s not too much - not if the alternative is being without you.” He kissed Harry gently on the lips._

 

After that, Management had arranged for Harry to do several interviews, giving the public just enough information to calm things down a little bit, while trying to maintain their privacy. He had also requested that everyone give them time to adjust and allow them some privacy as they moved forward and things had slowly improved.  He and Harry had started to make brief outings in public, allowing themselves to be photographed, sharing a piece of themselves with the public. They had also been sharing things with the fans on social media – Louis had finally got a twitter account. He had also been taking part in some media training and learning how to handle some of the situations they may be faced with. He found it had really helped. He also had his own security guy, Dean, who he really got on well with. Doing these things had taken some pressure off and they also found the reactions were mainly positive.

These big events still stressed him out though. He’d been anxious all day about it and here they were, just about to exit the car and take the red carpet.

“Well” said Harry “here we go.” He leaned over and kissed Louis softly on the mouth. “Have I told you how stunning you looking tonight Lou?”

“Multiple times curly, but I don’t think I ever get tired of hearing it” he chuckled.

“Then let me tell you one more time how infinitely fuckable you look in that suit and when tonight is over, I’m going to take you home and…”

Louis never got to hear the rest, as the door was swung open and they were ushered out to the blinding light of flashbulbs. It didn’t matter - he already had fair idea what Harry was going to say and he was totally on board – he would always be on board. In fact he hadn’t been off that board since he came back home.

He stepped out of the car, putting his hand in Harry’s waiting one and together they strolled the red carpet, charming everyone with their playful banter and obvious affection for one another. Louis couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. He was so proud to be here on Harry’s arm.

The other boys would be here somewhere already, so they went inside to have a look for them. When they fought their way through the entrance and into the ballroom they found themselves face to face with none other than Aiden. Louis gasped, shocked at seeing Aiden in person after so long. He stopped in his tracks and just stared, Harry pulling up next to him in confusion.

“Hello Louis” Aiden greeted him softly.

“Aiden” Louis bit out, still staring at him as if he wasn’t sure he was real. “What are you doing here?”

Harry’s eyes had widened at the name, recognition immediately causing him to shuffle closer to Louis’ side and put a possessive arm around him.

Aiden didn’t even pay Harry so much as a glance.

“My firm is a major sponsor of this evening.” He paused before adding “you look amazing Lou, how’ve you been?” then he chuckled “I guess that’s a stupid question. I read about you almost every day, see you in the papers.”

Louis remained quiet, just staring at him. Harry had tensed at Aiden’s use of the shortened nickname, hating the familiarity with which Aiden had greeted him and Louis leaned into his side without even realising he’d done so.

“I’m glad you’re back in London” Aiden continued “I never even got a chance to say goodbye.”

“Oh I don’t know Aiden” Louis drawled “I thought goodbye was the one thing I heard loud and clear when you moved your things out of our flat and in with dick face – how is he by the way?”

Aiden looked at the ground briefly before his eyes slid back up to meet Louis’ gaze. “Things with Damien didn’t end well, we split up about four months ago. Turns out he was a bit of shit really, when all was said and done.”

“Well isn’t Karma just a right bitch?” said Louis quietly.

“Lou..” Aiden began, but corrected himself as he looked up and saw the cold glare Harry was giving him. He swallowed and continued “Louis, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for the way I treated you. I feel so ashamed of myself, of my actions. I was incredibly stupid to let you go and if there’s a chance we could be friends, I’d like to make it up to you.”

Louis looked at him for just a moment, eyes glassy, then turned and walked away, muttering about needing the toilet.

Harry watched him stride away and turned on Aiden, his face an icy mask. “What the fuck was that man? What are you trying to pull?”

“Just trying to make amends” Aiden put his hands up, but the smirk on his face said otherwise.

Harry stared him down for a few moments, then stalked up into his space, crowding him as he put his face up to Aiden’s. “I don’t know what your fucking game is mate, but stay away from us. You had your chance with Lou and you blew it. You didn’t realise what you had and that’s too fucking bad because he’s mine now, and unlike you, I have no intention of letting him go.”

Aiden stood defiant, looking back at Harry with disdain. “You think he won’t leave you because you’re a fucking celebrity? Well guess what you arrogant prick? Lou and I have history, we lived together. Yeah, I lost him but I intend to remedy that if I can.” He leaned in close to Harry’s face “watch your back Styles, I’m coming for him. He loved me once, he can do it again. I know just how to get to him.”

“Firstly” said Harry softly “You didn’t lose him – you can’t lose what you never had and you never had the real him. You had the version he thought you wanted – that’s not love and he knows that now because he has it now, with me. So bring it on you shitty excuse for a human being – unlike you, I know how to keep my man - and when I’m fucking him senseless later tonight you can be sure it won’t be your name he’s screaming out!”

With that Harry walked calmly away to find Louis. At least, he hoped he looked calm. He felt like there was a marching band residing in his chest and his lungs were filled with water. The rage inside him at Aiden was palpable, he could taste it like bile, rising up his throat. He was also terrified that Aiden was right, that Louis would still have feelings for him.

He pushed the door of the toilets open and immediately saw Louis standing at the basins, eyes red and watery. His eyes met Harry’s and he turned and walked straight to his arms.

“I’m sorry Haz, I just had to get away.”

“It’s fine Lou, are you OK? It must have brought back so many feelings, seeing him like that…” he let his sentence trail off.

Louis pulled back and looked at him, confused. “What? Is that what you thought?” He laughed now, trembling with mirth. “Oh Haz, my eyes got teary because I was so frustrated. I wanted so badly to punch him in the face and I couldn’t. I had to make myself walk away or I would’ve turned this into a media fiasco.”

“Oh” replied Harry dumbly “so, you didn’t feel any residual feelings toward him?”

Louis giggled, throwing his arms around Harry’s neck. “No curly, how could that be possible when I have you standing next to me? He couldn’t hold a candle to you. I think I deserve a bloody medal for keeping my mouth shut when there was so much that needed to be said to him, but in the end, he doesn’t even matter anymore. It was just so unexpected and I was a little overwhelmed at being blindsided like that.”

Without a word, Harry put his hands under Louis’ thighs, lifting him up and carrying him into the nearest stall. Louis let out a squeak of surprise, but clung to Harry without even thinking about it, always willing to go where he led.

Harry could hear people entering the bathroom behind them, but he didn’t care. His blood was pumping through his veins and he felt an overwhelming primal need to remind Louis who he belonged to. He locked the door and put Louis down against the wall, kissing him heatedly not stopping till they were both breathless with need. He sucked a on Louis’ neck, wanting to mark him, claim him, let everyone know he was taken. Louis wanted that too and he moaned as Harry’s teeth grazed his throat. Harry pulled back then, taking Louis’ face in his hands.

“You’re mine Lou!” he growled possessively.

“Always Haz, always yours” gasped Louis, pulling his head down for a kiss that was filthy and sloppy and needy, before Harry sank to his knees and wasted no time taking Louis’ cock into his mouth. He gave no quarter, didn’t let up until Louis was groaning his name and spilling into his mouth.

As Harry stood up and Louis unzipped his trousers, reaching inside, they heard Zayn’s voice say “For fucks sake you pair! Can you keep your hands off each other for five fucking seconds – how many times do I have to remind you – this is NOT Fiji!!!” This was followed by a few snorts and giggles and the boys were reminded that other patrons had entered the toilet. Louis looked down at his hand down Harry’s unzipped trousers, grasping his rock hard shaft and looked back up at Harry, who grinned and shrugged. Louis leaned up to whisper in his ear “you’re gonna need to be really quiet pop star.”

He wasn’t.

When they stumbled out of the toilet later, a few knowing looks were cast their way, taking in their dishevelled clothes and Louis’ giant hickey. Liam strolled over with a stern look on his face.

“Jesus! Did you have to wander out of the men’s room looking like you just shagged each other’s brains out! Fix your hair Lou – and Harry, your zip is still half undone!” he hissed at them. They looked each other up and down and simply dissolved into a fit of giggles, Louis placing his hand over his mouth, eyes crinkling at the corners, and Harry grinned back at him thinking _Fuck! I’m so gone for this boy. I want to see that smile every day of my life._

As they stood in the circle of their friends, Harry’s eyes scanned the room and landed on Aiden’s. Harry felt the heat in his gaze as he glared at them. Harry knew he would have seen them emerge from the toilets and he smiled smugly, pulling Louis’ back to his chest and leaning down to kiss his neck, never taking his eyes off Aiden. Louis tilted his neck to give him better access without even pausing in his chat with Niall. Harry wanted to beat his chest like a caveman and drag Louis home, but this would have to do for now. Aiden quickly turned away and Harry didn’t spare him another thought for the rest of the night.

 

XXXXXXX

 

**_2 months after that…._ **

 

“Is that all there is?” Harry asked, surprised.

“Yep” answered Louis “most of my stuff was already here anyway and I didn’t keep much when I moved to Fiji, so, this it!”

They’d just finished unloading a few boxes and a large cane papassan chair that Harry secretly thought the ugliest piece of furniture in the entire universe, but Louis loved, so there was never any question of it not moving in with him.

This move was inevitable and had surprised nobody. When the boys had told Niall, he simply grinned and said “it’s about time you lovesick fuckers, most of Louis’s stuff is at yours anyway and he rarely comes home anymore.”

It was true - even when the boys were away, Louis preferred to stay at Harry’s. He’d had a key since day one and the boys were completely shit at sleeping apart, so he pretty much stayed there all the time, just ducking home when he needed something. Staying there when Harry was away meant he was able to surround himself with the smell of Harry, Harrys’ things, Harrys’ clothes. It was those moments he realised that Harry _was_ home to him. So when Harry had suggested he make it official, Louis had been quick to say yes.

Harry looked around his flat, smiling to himself. There were little pieces of Louis everywhere and even though Louis was already here all the time anyway, it felt different, better somehow. He looked across at where Louis and the boys were now gathered around the kitchen bench, making tea and chatting and realised that his flat felt less like a house and more like a home now, like he and Louis were building something special and he felt a warm glow growing inside him. His life was so incredible right now and Louis was such a big part of that. He already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, but he also knew that he didn’t need to rush things, that they’d find their way in their own time. For now, it was enough that they’d taken this step - that Louis was here. Harry hoped he was as happy to be here as Harry was to have him here.

After the boys went home, Louis showed Harry just how happy he was to be there, leaving no inch of his body untouched. _Oh yes_ , thought Harry, _best decision I ever made_ …

XXXXXXX

 

**_1 month after that….._ **

Niall’s club opening was a spectacle of grand proportions and a resounding success. It was an invitation only event and the One Direction boys made sure all the right people were on the list. The place was buzzing with celebrities, a small amount of trusted journalists and a few entertainment industry execs. The club looked amazing, the final fit out exceeding expectations. The colour scheme was brilliant – blues, greens and black with chrome and mirrors and pure opulence.

Niall was radiant, just glowing with the excitement. He was chatting animatedly to Ed, and Liam was looking on fondly. Liam and Niall had decided to keep their relationship under wraps for the moment, after seeing the circus that was the Harry and Louis show and preferring to keep their lives as uncomplicated as possible for the time being and not put too much pressure on each other. Louis giggled to himself as he thought that anyone with eyes would see the fondness in Liam’s gaze, the pride he felt tonight at Niall’s success.

Louis was just answering some questions from the bar staff, having agreed to oversee things so Niall could mingle freely, when he caught sight of Harry out of the corner of his eye, chatting to none other than Nick Grimshaw.

Louis’ reaction was immediate - and while he hated that Nick brought out the worst of his jealousy and possessiveness, he really couldn’t control himself where Nick was concerned. It was no secret to anyone that Nick harboured a monstrous crush on Harry and a barely concealed dislike for Louis, although Harry had insisted many times that Nick just thought of him as a friend now and that he was over any crush he’d had.

Louis didn’t believe one word of that bullshit – he knew Nick would jump at any chance with Harry. Nick practically salivated every time he was in the same room as Harry and it was all Louis could do not to punch him in the face. He even fantasised about it – the scenarios changed but the end result was always him punching Nick in the face, sometimes the balls if he feeling particularly angry at him.

Nick, of course, took great delight in trying to get a reaction out of Louis by deliberately flirting with Harry, and while Louis wasn’t proud of the fact that he was so easy to rile up, he had no control over his possessiveness of Harry, rising to the bait every time. Nick looked over at him now as he and Harry chuckled about something and his smile stretched as he took in Louis’ stormy features. He reached out and put a hand deliberately on Harry’s arm and leaned in to speak in his ear, eyes on Louis and a smug grin on his face. That’s all it took and Louis found himself striding over to where the two boys stood. Harry, of course, beamed when Louis joined them, slipping an arm around Harry’s waist and smiling a very large, very fake smile at Nick.

“Grimshaw” he bit out.

“Tomlinson” he drawled back.

“Guys” Harry warned both of them “please be nice!”

“Of course Harold!” Louis smiled at him and Harry looked back at him, amused, not buying it for a second.

“I just came over to see if my boyfriend wanted to dance?” he said to Harry. If he added a little emphasis to the word boyfriend, just to remind Nick who Harry belonged to, well that was his business.

“Sure” Harry answered with a smile and as they walked away from Nick, Louis couldn’t resist a little smug glance back over his shoulder just for Nick.

“I see what you’re doing Lou” Harry scolded. “You’re not exactly subtle, you know.”

“I can’t help it Haz, he makes me crazy!” he whined.

“Crazy Jealous? Yeah I noticed!” giggled Harry. “Luckily I love every you – even crazy jealous you!” He leaned down, kissed Louis’ cheek and added “in fact, crazy jealous you can be a real turn on sometimes.”

It’s ridiculous how Louis’ heart hammers in his chest at Harry’s words and Nick Grimshaw is quickly forgotten as Harry pulls him onto the floor.

The DJ was pumping out some great beats and Harry and Louis threw themselves into the group already dancing. Louis loved dancing with Harry, loved the feel of him pushed up against his back, grinding on him. He leaned back into Harry, pushing his arse onto Harry’s groin insistently. Harry let out a moan, hands gripping Louis’ waist tighter, finger tips sure to leave a mark. “Fuck Lou” Harry murmured into his ear “I’m so fucking hot for you right now.”

Louis’ insides turned to molten lava at Harry’s words. He was already half hard at the feel of Harry on his arse and that tipped him over the edge. He scanned the room, making sure everything was running smoothly and he wouldn’t be missed, then pulled Harry toward the toilets. Instead of going into the main toilets (they didn’t want a repeat of the ball) he pulled Harry into the disabled toilet next door. As soon as the door was locked, their hands went crazy, pulling at each other’s clothes hungrily as they kissed with open mouths, laughter punctuating their gasps and moans.

“I can’t believe we’re here again” panted Louis “it seems we’re destined to spend every outing making out in the toilets.” He gasped as Harry thrust his hips, his naked cock rubbing against Louis’ and causing a friction that sent shock waves through his body.

“Can’t help it Lou, can’t keep my hands off you” Harry moaned and thrust again.

“Haz” breathed Louis “I’m still open from this afternoon, want you to fuck me against the wall.”

Harry moaned, thrusting his hips up again. “Shit yeah Lou, fuck, I want that too.” He reached up and put his fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva and turning Louis to face the wall, placed them down at Louis’ entrance. “Not ideal” he panted “but it’ll help.”

“Just hurry the fuck up, we don’t have much time!” ordered Louis, breathing heavily. Harry pushed the first finger in and Louis felt a slight drag, but he was still fairly open after their afternoon lovemaking and that made it bearable. Leaving his finger inside Louis, Harry knelt down to lick at Louis’ hole, adding more saliva by pushing his tongue in and out alongside his finger and Louis let out a loud gasp. “Oh my God Harry! Shit that feels amazing!”

Harry pumped his tongue in and out in time with his finger and Louis started pushing back onto Harry’s tongue.

“Haz, you need to get a move on or I’ll come before you get started!” whined Louis.

Harry stood back up and added another finger and a third quickly after that, both of them gasping for breath. Harry pushed into him slowly until he was bottomed out, a hum of appreciation falling from his lips. Louis pushed back and fidgeted, letting him know he needed Harry to start moving. Harry began thrusting, quickly building up a rhythm and slamming into Louis as he worked his cock from the front. Louis’ climax sneaked up on him, taking him by complete surprise. As soon as he felt the familiar heat tingling in his groin, it exploded into a thousand pieces of sparking sensation and spread through his body, his come streaking over the wall in front of him. Harry followed soon after, letting out a strangled cry and pulling out, stroking himself as he came onto Louis’ back.

“What did you pull out for?” asked Louis, slumped against the wall, his face resting on his arm.

“Didn’t want you have to spend all night with my come leaking in your pants.” Answered Harry, slumped against his back.

“Awww” cooed Louis “always looking after me. Best boyfriend ever!”

“Don’t you forget it!” huffed Harry, pulling back and grabbing paper towel to clean Louis’ back and then the wall. They quickly dressed and ducked out into the hallway, where they were met with Zayn, just entering the main toilets. Zayn took one look at them and shook his head. “I’m sending you the bill for the hours of therapy I am going to need to deal with this shit. What is it with you and fucking toilets? And why is it always me?”

The boys burst out laughing and hugged him. He pushed them off “Oh my God, get off me! I know what you’ve been doing – don’t fucking touch me! Ewwwww!” he exclaimed as they just hugged him tighter.

XXXXXXX

 

**_Christmas Eve 18 months after that…._ **

Louis was pissed. Like really, really pissed.

And Happy. Really, really happy.

And in love. Really really fucking in love. Like, head over fucking heels, rom-com in love.

He was standing with Gemma, El and Stan, looking across the flat at his boyfriend, who had decided to throw him a birthday party. Harry was smiling and laughing, mingling with guests, topping up drinks and passing around food. Food that he’d made himself. None of that packet party pie crap. His boy had slaved all day in the kitchen, even baking the birthday cake himself instead of ordering one in. He smiled as he thought about how excited Harry had been about tonight, making sure all Louis’ friends were invited from Uni and also Ed, Gem and of course, the boys. Harry must have felt his gaze, because he looked up and his eyes immediately sought out Louis’. He beamed, his smile producing the dimples Louis loved so much and Louis thought his chest may actually hurt from the overload of feelings he had right then. He grinned back and then Harry returned to passing out food platters.

The sound of someone pretending to heave drew his attention away from Harry and he turned to see Gemma grinning at him. “You and my brother are revolting you know that?” she teased, but her smile was fond. “You really are difficult to be around when you’re in loved up mode.” She added.

Eleanor and Stan chuckled as they agreed and joined in the teasing. Louis took it all good naturedly, secretly loving the fact that people could see how in love they were. He was particularly mushy when he drank and found himself wanting to shout out to the world how much he was gone for this boy.

He smiled at Gemma. “I love him so much Gem” he cooed and Gemma rolled her eyes.

“I know you big sap! He’s just as gone for you, you know” she added with a soft smile.

Later on, when everybody had left and they stood in the middle of the mess of balloons and streamers and empty beer bottles, they danced to a slow song together.

“Happy Birthday Lou” murmured Harry quietly.

Louis leaned up, looked at him, his dimples and his curly hair and his bright green eyes and he couldn’t contain everything he felt right at that moment. It was like it just burst from his body, winding him. He pulled Harry down by his neck, kissing him. As they pulled apart, he looked up at Harry and smiled. “I love you Harry. I think it hit me tonight just how much. I can’t even describe how much I love you. You’re everything to me, my whole world. You’ve made my life better in every way, just by being in it. I’m so fucking crazy about you Haz!”

Harry chuckled as he looked own at his boy, completely pissed and so so beautiful and he knows he will have to pull out that little black velvet box in his underwear drawer this Christmas. Knows the time is right.

“I love you too Louis, more than anything in this world.”

XXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fic will be up on Monday night. :) x


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys - so this is the Sequel that has been requested, but Ao3 was being painful about me creating a series, so I just decided it was easier to just add it on here!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to 5SecsofLARRYcat, who was the very first request for a sequel I got, but is sent to all who made the same request with much love from me xxxx
> 
> Hope you enjoy seeing what Xmas day brought with it!

Louis woke up a bit rough on Christmas morning, but could smell a cooked breakfast, along with the smell of……was that gingerbread? He smiled contentedly as he stretched and pulled on some pyjama bottoms, before wandering off in search of his boy.

He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, grinning fondly at the scene in front of him. Harry was dancing around the kitchen to Michael Buble’s Christmas album, a red frilly apron the only thing he was wearing – like, the _only_ thing he was wearing - except a fur lined Santa hat on his head. He was swaying his bare arse around as he stood at the stove, cooking the breakfast and Louis was stupidly, ridiculously in love with him. He watched for a moment, just drinking in the sight of him through heavy lidded eyes and gave thanks that this was his life.

There was freshly baked gingerbread cooling on racks on the bench top and the kitchen smelled amazing. Harry loved Christmas – Louis had learned that last Christmas - their first together. This time he was much more prepared for the level of kitchy Harry managed to reach. He also realised that decorating the tree was a sacred tradition and required more than just “chucking stuff at it” like he’d accused Louis of doing. At that moment, Harry started singing along with Michael Buble.

“It’s a holly jolly Christmas,

It’s the best time of the year..”

Louis snuck up behind him, sliding his arms around his waist and pulling his naked torso back against his chest. He jumped at the contact, giving a little surprised squeak, but quickly sank back against Louis.

“Morning! Merry Christmas Baby!” Harry said cheerfully as he leaned back, kissing Louis on the cheek before turning back to the breakfast. “Hungry?”

“Starving!” replied Louis, before lowering his voice and saying into Harry’s ear “but I’m no longer sure it’s food that I’m hungry for. That is the best Christmas outfit I’ve ever seen!”

Harry giggled and swatted him away. “I’ve been slaving in this kitchen all morning so you’d better be hungry for food!” he teased. “The other stuff can wait till after breakfast.”

“Deal!” agreed Louis as he took in the amazing breakfast Harry had put together. It was his favourite – a full English breakfast – and he found his stomach was growling at the sight of it.

They sat and ate, feeding each other pieces of their breakfast like the lovesick fools they were. They really were ridiculous, thought Louis, but he couldn’t bring himself to care overly much. As Harry came and sat on his knee singing Santa Baby, face smiling and dimpled, Louis realised that this boy was his life. He was crazy about Harry. He wanted to marry him and have a family and have this every day for the rest of his life.

“Marry me!” he blurted out, without even thinking about it, just knowing it felt right, like nothing else in his life ever had before.

Harry’s face fell. The smile slid off his face and he looked shocked and…was that disappointment? Louis’ heart started thumping as he realised that Harry wasn’t on the same wavelength. _Oh Shit!_ He thought _shit it’s too soon, he’s freaked out! Fuck!_

He was trying to think of a way to backtrack and he was stumbling over his words as Harry climbed off his lap, looking at the floor. He was definitely frowning now and Louis thought that this was definitely not how a proposal was supposed to go.

“Uh, I, uh, I realise that I didn’t perhaps think this through entirely” he began “and I think maybe I just blurted that out without thinking it through, so, uh, just, you can, maybe, just pretend I didn’t say that OK?” he said quietly.

Harry’s eyes widened. “You’re taking it back?” he asked softly, eyes glassing over.

“No! I mean, well, yes, I mean, well…..you just don’t seem all that happy that I asked to be honest and well, that was kind of unexpected, so..”

“It’s not that Lou, it’s just…” he hesitated and Louis was just so uncomfortable at this point, his mouth went into overdrive.

“You aren’t ready – it’s OK Haz. I know I kind of rushed in and there’s plenty of time for us to think about our future. It’s just that I love you so much that sometimes it’s overwhelming, you know? I mean, I just looked at you dancing around the kitchen with your naked bum your frilly fucking apron and I just thought, I’m so lucky, you know? I just, I can’t even believe how lucky I am that you’re mine, that you love me, that this is even my life! And I guess I had this overpowering need to know that I’d always have this, that we’d always be like this, because I really can’t imagine my life without you.”

Tears had formed in Harry’s eyes and without saying a word, he walked over to the Christmas tree, taking a tiny wrapped gift from underneath and walking back over to Louis.

“It’s not that I’m not ready Lou” he said softly. “It’s that I already had a whole proposal planned out, and you threw me off by proposing first.”

Louis gasped as Harry dropped to one knee and smiled up at Louis, holding up the tiny gift wrapped box. “I had a whole speech planned, but as usual, you’re so fucking impatient and you’ve laid waste to all my carefully made plans!” he chuckled, and Louis smiled down at him, tears starting to trickle down his cheeks.

Harry took a deep breath before going on to say “Lou, I don’t know by what twist of fate you came into my life, but I thank God every day that you did. You have made me happier than I’ve ever been and I want you to be my husband. I want to grow old and wrinkly with you and have a family with you and wake up next to you every morning. You’re it for me Lou, there’ll never be anyone else for me – even as young as we are I know that. Please marry me?”

Louis took the little parcel and sank to his knees, kissing Harry with everything he had. “I love you” he whispered “and yes, I will marry you. I will grow old and wrinkly with you and I will never stop being grateful for you, for what you’ve brought to my life. You’re it for me too curly – you’re everything.”

Louis tore open the wrapping to reveal a black and silver band, complete with a row of tiny black diamonds around the middle. It was exquisite. “It’s so beautiful Harry, I love it!” He slipped it on his finger and couldn’t believe how right it felt resting there on his fourth finger. He looked up to see Harry staring softly back at him and his heart flip flopped in his chest. This was the best Christmas present he could’ve hoped for.

He picked Harry up in his arms, Harry letting out a squeal as he was lifted bridal style and carried to the bedroom. “What are you doing Lou?”

“I just stuffed up your proposal, I think there’s an apology to be made.” He replied.

“Oh” answered Harry “and how exactly do you plan on making it up to me? That was a pretty big stuff up you know, it’s going to take some major begging for me to forgive you!” he said saucily.

“Oh there’ll be begging, don’t worry” answered Louis, his voice dropping an octave “it just won’t be from me.” His eyes were on fire and Harry knew that look, knew what he was in for. His body let out a shiver of anticipation and he smiled back at his fiancé. His fiancé – he was never going to get tired of hearing that.

“Do we have time? We have to be at your Mum’s place by two o’clock.” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged. “We may be a little late – they’ll forgive us!”

 

XXX

 

They were running late.

Seriously late.

Louis couldn’t seem to find one single fuck to give though. He was blissfully happy. It was Christmas day and he was sitting next to the most beautiful boy in the world as they headed up to his Mum’s house. They had made really good time, considering how slippery the roads could be this time of the year and were only about forty minutes out of Doncaster.

There was only one thing Louis was unhappy about. Harry was concentrating so intensely on the road and not enough on his fiancé! Louis was doing his level best to distract him, which probably wasn’t the best idea in the world but he was feeling inordinately needy right now. He was getting married! He was bursting out of his skin right now and Harry seemed too calm and collected. That was unacceptable, so Louis spent the entire trip trying to get a reaction out of him. He poked him in the side, asked a million stupid questions about their wedding and baby names and the whole time, Harry just smiled and distractedly indulged Louis’ non-stop chatter and demands for attention. It still wasn’t enough.  He thought back to the morning spent in their bed and grinned. He’d had Harry’s undivided attention then. Harry had been thrashing about begging for release and Louis loved bringing him undone like that. He felt himself start to grow hard in his tracksuit bottoms and he looked across at harry, whose eyes were on the road, and smiled.

He reached his hand across and began to rub Harry’s thigh, reaching higher on every rub, toward his crotch.

“Lou” Harry warned “we’re already late.”

“I know” replied Louis innocently “just rubbing your thigh.” He brushed Harry’s length as he passed and heard the small sharp intake of breath he made, smiling to himself. He made another pass and this time, he felt Harry’s hardness as he brushed past.

“Louis. Not fair! I’m driving babe” he moaned out.

“Not stopping you” replied Louis lightly as he sank down in his seat and leaned across the middle console to mouth at Harry’s shaft through his tracksuit bottoms. Harry gasped and his hips lifted of their own accord, chasing Louis’ mouth. Louis then reached inside the waistband of Harry’s pants, palming him and cupping his balls.

“Lou” Harry moaned out, and he seemed unsure if he was warning against starting anything, or begging Louis to touch him. Louis chuckled and bent his head as he pulled Harry’s pants down, exposing his shaft and licked over the slit and around the head. Harry had to concentrate on keeping his eyes from rolling back in his head and keep focused on the road.

As Louis sank down, taking him in further, Harry was struggling to keep his concentration. He could see a sign for a rest stop up further on his left, so he put his indicator on and made for the exit as Louis increased his pace.

The car came to a screaming halt as Harry slammed on the brakes and Louis popped his head up, looking around.

“Where are we?” he asked.

“Rest stop” panted Harry “couldn’t focus on the road. Fuck Lou! You’re gonna be the death of me!”

Louis smiled a shit eating grin at him as he reached into the back seat, rummaging around for his lube.

“It’s deserted here – put your seat back, I’m going to ride you!” he said at Harry, whipping his pants off.

Harry grinned, already yanking at the level to his right to let the seat back and pushing his pants to his knees. “Fuck yeah! But we have to be quick, we’re so late already!”

In no time, Louis had him all slicked up and was sinking down onto him, groaning with the pleasure of having Harry filling him. The windows were starting to fog immediately without the air-conditioning going and both boys breathing heavily.

Louis lifted himself up, then sank down, taking Harry to the hilt and groaning. He increased his pace, both of them making obscene noises as the friction increased and their climaxes built. Louis rode him hard and fast and they were so caught up in the moment, neither registered the sound of tyres on gravel, or the car door closing next to them. Harry could feel the heat tingling in his gut, the promise of ecstasy just a moment away, when he heard the tapping on the window and registered the figure peering in. They both let out a shriek as they looked up to see a policeman peering in at them, unimpressed look on his face.

“Oh Fuck!” whimpered Louis “worst timing in the world!” He made to move off Harry but Harry held him in place.

“Don’t you dare! He’ll see me in all my glory if you get off!” Harry hissed.

"I can't just stay here, impaled on your fucking dick!" Louis whispered.

The policeman knocked again and Harry wound down the window halfway, trying to keep his face blank and also keep from expiring on the spot out of sheer embarrassment. Louis, however, had now decided this was hilarious and gave the officer a cocky grin.

“Good Afternoon Officer” he said politely. “Merry Christmas!”

The officer’s jaw dropped as he recognised Harry and then Louis. “You’re Harry Styles!” he exclaimed. "And, and Louis..."

"Tomlinson, yes!" answered Louis, grinning.

Harry looked down, closing his eyes and thinking could this get any more mortifying?

Apparently it could, as the officer chirped “Oh My God! My daughter is a huge fan of your band!”

Harry, whose cock was struggling to decide if it was still turned on, sitting in the tight heat of Louis’ arse, or completely shrivelled at the thought of being so humiliated, sat nodding and smiling politely at the policeman. It seemed his dick wasn’t too bothered at the interruption, because he was still hard and every time Louis fidgeted, he felt the heat shoot right through him. Louis on the other hand, was losing the battle to stop laughing and giggled as he said “Hear that Harry? His daughter is a big fan! Maybe you should give him an autograph, you know, since a picture is probably inappropriate!”

The policeman seemed to remember then why he had knocked on the window and gave them a wry smile as he replied “Yes, now, I have to advise you both that you are, in fact, breaking the law by engaging in lewd behaviour in a public place and ask you very kindly to move on. I won’t book you this time, but don’t let it happen again OK?”

“Yes officer” they replied contritely and Harry added seriously “and thank you so much for not booking us. Obviously we’re very embarrassed and would prefer this to remain as quiet as possible. The press would have a field day if this became public.”

The officer grinned “No problem Mr Styles, your secret is safe with me! Now can I ask – how about that autograph Louis mentioned? My daughter would be over the moon!”

He had seemed to completely forget that Harry was buried in Louis’ arse and Louis looked at him gleefully as he replied “Of course he will, won’t you Harry? Do you have a pen?”

Harry shook his head, but grinned at Louis and happily signed the piece of paper the policeman passed through the window, writing a personal message to his daughter. The policeman thanked them profusely, then left with a warning to move along as soon as they were able, giving them a knowing wink as he left.

The boys watched him drive away, then looked back at each other, dissolving into a fit of giggles. Louis was rocking back and forth, laughing hysterically and the movement shot a spark through to Harry’s groin, causing it to buck up of its own accord.

Louis stopped laughing and looked down at Harry. “What’s it to be curly? Are we going to finish this before my arse is so sore I can’t walk?”

Harry grinned “It would serve you right babe – you started this!”

“Then allow me to finish it” said Louis quietly, rising up and pushing back down, riding Harry till he came, and following him as he tumbled over the edge.

 

XXX

 

By the time they pulled up outside Louis’ Mums, they were two hours late. The whole family came out to greet them and Lottie commented at how dishevelled they looked.

“Did you even do your hair today Lou?” she asked.

Louis quickly ran a hand through his hair as Harry snorted. “Uh, yeah, I slept some of the way up, so it must’ve got messed up.” He stammered, having the good grace to blush as Jay levelled a knowing look at him that told him she knew exactly why he was late.

“You’d better have a good reason for being late on Christmas Day Louis!” she scolded.

He grinned ear to ear as he replied “Well, I kinda think getting engaged is a _pretty_ good reason, don’t you?”

The girls and Jay simply stared at him, gobsmacked before launching into excited chatter, all talking at once and asking a million questions.

“Alright!” Laughed Louis “I’ll tell you everything, just let us get inside.”

As the girls fed them leftovers and they snuggled up on the lounge, they told Louis’ family about the disaster of a proposal, that turned out to be wonderful anyway and had them cooing over the ring. Jay had a tear in her eye as she looked on, so happy that her boy had found his soul mate.

“Have you told Anne and Robin?” she asked.

“Not yet” replied Harry “I wanted to surprise them when we head up there tomorrow.”

“Harry!” she exclaimed “do you know how hard it’s going to be to not call her! We will be wanting in on the planning of the wedding, you know!”

“Well” said Harry glancing over at Louis “I haven’t discussed it with Lou yet, but I was kind of thinking it would be nice to have the wedding in Fiji – at Turtle Beach, you know, like hire the island out and go back to where we fell in love?” He looked hesitantly over at Louis, who was looking back at him fondly, a soft smile on his face.

“Sounds perfect Haz” he replied.

“So we’re going to Fiji?” asked Lottie excitedly.

“Looks like it” laughed Harry.

“Oh My God!” she screamed. “I have to call…”

“No!” cried Louis and Harry together and Louis added “Lottie, you can’t tell anyone! The press will be all over it in a second. You have to promise that all wedding details stay a secret OK?”

“Oops!” she replied “I forget Harry’s famous sometimes! He’s just Harry to us now – part of the family.” Harry grinned and thought that he loved the way that sounded.

 

XXX

 

When they arrived at Anne and Robin’s place the next day for lunch, they were greeted by Gemma at the door. She hugged them both and ushered them in.

“So you two revolting lovebirds, what’s been happening in your little loved up world since I saw you two days ago?” she asked.

They looked at each other with a grin and let out a little chuckle.

“What am I missing?” asked Gemma with narrowed eyes.

“Oh nothing!” replied Harry airily.

“Yeah Gem” added Louis “nothing at all!”

They wandered into the kitchen then and greeted Anne and Robin.

“How have you been my loves?” asked Anne.

“Funny you should ask Mum” answered Harry, grinning. “Isn’t that funny Louis?”

“Sure is Haz!” laughed Louis.

“What’s going on here? You two are acting funny!” exclaimed Gemma.

“Nothing’s going on Gemma” Harry grinned.

“Unless of course you count getting engaged as something?” added Louis.

“Holy Shit!” cried Gemma.

“Oh how wonderful!” exclaimed Anne, eyes misting over.

“Congratulations boys!” boomed Robin.

“So” asked Harry “who’s up for a little trip to Fiji?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - and thank you so much for the Kudos and comments. They really make my day :) xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Sorry, but work has been hectic and I've been making sure my boyfriend doesn't feel too neglected, so this has taken longer than I wanted! The good news is that the final chapter is also half written so you won't have to wait long for it - but then I'll be really sad that it's over as I love these two! I kept the smut to minimum as this was a really emotional chapter, but I apologise if that disappoints anyone and can promise there's plenty in the next chapter!
> 
> It's really late and I am so tired, so I hope there's not too many mistakes - please ignore them if there are!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and commenting - your enjoyment is what makes it all worthwhile! Big Love xxxxx

“I can’t believe you waited six days to tell me Louis! Six fucking days!” Niall complained. “I am your best friend! You have certain responsibilities to me – and I’m sure telling me the minute you get engaged is one of them!” He and Niall were at the club, preparing for a big New Year’s Eve party that night and Niall was still upset that Louis had waited until today to tell him about Harry’s proposal. Harry was telling Liam and Zayn as well.

“C’mon Niall, don’t be mad!” Louis cajoled “You’re going to be my best man, you know!”

Niall perked up at that. “Really? Well maybe I can find it in my heart to forgive this once then! We’ll need to be doing some major planning after New Years’ – this is gonna be the best wedding in the world!” he grinned. “Oh!” he added “and my speech! It’s gonna be the best speech you ever heard Louis! This is going to be amazing!” he chirped, fairly bussing with excitement now.

“What’s going to be amazing?” asked Liam. He, Zayn and Harry had just walked in and Liam walked up behind Niall, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Harry and Louis’ wedding!” answered Niall “I’m the best man Li!”

Liam laughed as he replied “That’s awesome babe! Zayn and I are as well!”

“Sick!” enthused Niall. “It’s gonna be incredible! And on our little island too – awesome!”

Harry and Louis just exchanged a fond glance as they listened to their friends talk about their wedding with such excitement. Harry moving over to stand beside Louis and throw a casual arm around his neck, pulling him in for a quick kiss hello.

Zayn smiled along, secretly excited to see Perrie again. He’d missed her more than he cared to admit since they returned and they’d been texting and skyping a ridiculous amount – something he’d not bothered to tell the others.

“Alright!” Louis interrupted when Liam and Niall started talking about colour schemes. “Let’s keep focused on the job at hand, shall we? We can talk about colours later – right now we’ve got a shitload of celebrities arriving in a just a few hours and loads still left to do – and I don’t know about you, but I’d like to have time to go home and make myself look hot for the party, so let’s get a move on!”

Niall immediately sprung back into action and in no time they had everything finalised. The staff arrived and Niall gave them last minute orders before they all left to get ready.

 

XXX

 

When Louis emerged from the bedroom, where he’d forbidden Harry from coming for the last hour, Harry’s jaw dropped and he was stunned into silence. He may have also drooled a little on his own shirt, but that’s neither here nor there when Louis was standing in front of him dressed like he was.

He was dressed in a sleek black suit, with a plain white t-shirt underneath and gleaming back dress shoes. His hair had grown longer and he’d styled it back in a sort of scruffy quiff. He also had a stubble growing, which was sexy as hell. He looked so gorgeous that Harry’s mouth went dry. He still hadn’t said anything – just stared at Louis.

“Look okay?” he asked, smirking at Harry’s heated gaze.

“Mission accomplished” muttered Harry.

“What?” asked Louis.

“You said you wanted to look hot for the party – mission accomplished” Harry replied, moving toward him and pulling him in by the waist.

“Oh” Louis said, face breaking out in a huge grin. “Well you don’t look so bad yourself curly.” He put his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. While Harry was all for being late and turning that kiss as filthy as possible, Louis stopped him and marched him out the door, still protesting.

All the way over in the car, Harry couldn’t keep his hands to himself, he was all over Louis, needy and breathless. It was all Louis could do not to give in when Harry had his mouth on his neck the way he did. He angled his neck to give him better access, but managed to hold his hands at bay.

“There’ll be paps there Haz, we can’t tumble out of the car looking like we just shagged all the way over!” he panted, closing his eyes and gasping as Harry sucked what would be an angry red mark into his skin, nipping with his teeth and soothing with his tongue. It was that moment they arrived at the club and could see the lights and red carpet. This event was a premier NYE event in London and one of the most coveted tickets in town. Niall’s club had very quickly become one of the most popular celebrity haunts in London. Louis was so happy for him and very proud of his success. 

They stepped out of the car and posed for a few pap shots before waving and heading straight in to the club - they knew the door staff and didn’t need to be checked off the list. They quickly found the others and grabbed a drink from the passing trays being offered. Gemma was also there tonight, along with Eleanor and Stan and Louis was excited to share the news of his engagement with his Uni friends, showing off his ring with Harry fondly looking on.

“Well, well well” said a snarky voice behind them “I see congratulations are in order.” The boys turned to see Nick Grimshaw had approached the group. He was looking anything but thrilled at the news that Harry had proposed and Louis took a perverse pleasure in that.

“Why thank you Nick!” he replied sweetly. “That’s very big of you, considering you can’t stand the sight of me and have the hots for my fiancé.” _God he loved saying fiance!_

Nick scowled at him and was opening his mouth to reply.

“I think we might dance now!” interrupted Harry, dragging him off to the dance floor before that exchange escalated into something unpleasant.

“Lou!” he scolded.

“I know” replied Louis contritely “but it’s not nice knowing someone has their eye on my husband to be!”

Harry grinned. “Husband to be – I like the sound of that!” He took Louis in his arms then and Louis forgot everything – including how to breathe.

When midnight rolled around, Harry and Louis slid into a dark corner and shared a New Years’ kiss – their last before they were married.

“Happy New Year Pop Star” whispered Louis.

“Happy New Year Lou.”

 

XXX

 

They stood on the sand, holding hands, looking at the spot in front of the reef where they had met that first day of Harry’s stay on the island, the spot they had chosen for their wedding tomorrow. It seemed like a lifetime ago now, so much had happened in a couple of short years.

“I still remember that moment” said Harry. “You just popped out of the water all tanned and glistening – I never stood a chance!”

Louis giggled. “I nearly had a heart attack when I came up and you were right there! Scared the shit out of me at first – then I got a look at you and yeah, I was a goner right there.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and looked down at him. “Look at us now! God Lou, I can’t imagine my life if I hadn’t met you that day.”

“Me either” answered Louis “it’s hard to believe what that chance encounter has led to.”

“Do you really think it was chance?” asked Harry. “I kinda like to believe it was fate, you know?”

“That’s because you’re a sap Harold!” Louis replied fondly, but he knew that’s how he felt too. He felt it with every fibre of his being that he and Harry were meant to be together, meant to meet that day. It felt so right to be back here, getting married.

They sat on the sand and watched the waves roll in as the sun sank low in the sky. They would have been perfectly content to sit there all night, but Niall had turned into the mother of all groomsmen and he and Gemma, who was also in the bridal party, had planned a family BBQ tonight, to welcome everyone to the island. They reluctantly made their way back to the Palace, where they were staying, to get changed and head down the hill to meet up with their guests.

Perrie had taken the week off work, as the boys wanted her to be a guest – not working at their wedding. She and Zayn had immediately gone missing upon his arrival this afternoon and Louis was happy for both of them.

Niall and Liam, along with Gemma, had been busy making all of the arrangements for the big day. Niall and Liam were a perfect match. Niall was all excitement and ideas and Liam was the practical one that made everything happen. Gemma simply kept the peace whenever things got a bit heated.

The BBQ was a relaxed affair, just a chance to spend quality time with their families and closest friends. It was an early night, with everyone retiring at a reasonable hour to prepare for the big day the following day. The wedding was at three o’clock in the afternoon and there was lots of preparation to be done.

As they lay in bed that night, the sheer curtains rustling in the breeze and the sound of the ocean as the backdrop, Louis felt utter contentment. He loved Harry with every cell in his body and he couldn’t wait to marry him the following day. His heart was overflowing, it felt like it was just too big for his body, too much to contain. He looked up into Harry’s eyes and saw the same contentment mirrored there.

“I love you curly” he said, so earnestly, so full of emotion.

“I love you too Lou.” Harry replied. “I can’t put into words just how much.”

“Then show me” Louis whispered, pulling Harry’s lips down to meet his own.

Harry did. He showed him everything, laid his heart bare and left Louis in no doubt how he felt about him.

 

XXX

 

The morning broke softly, the sun rising above the horizon and bathing their naked skin in an orange glow. They were entwined round each other, sheets discarded in the heat. As the light slowly brought them to life, they smiled sleepily at one another. Today was the day. Today they started the rest of their lives together. Today they got married.

Harry reached out and placed a hand on Louis’ cheek, caressing with his thumb.

“Good Morning” he croaked out in his husky morning voice and Louis was immediately transported to the first time he had heard it – here in this very same room.”

“Morning” he replied, equally hoarse.

Harry dropped his hand from Louis’ cheek to clasp his hand, fingers intertwined, between them.

They lay in silence, just enjoying each other and the special feeling that comes with knowing they were pledging their futures to each other today.

The madness and noise intruded a short time later with the arrival of their bridal party, but those moments beforehand would stay with Louis forever.

 

XXXX

 

They had opted for a casual wedding, so both stood at the shoreline, under an archway made of white tiger lillies, wearing simple cream shorts, white linen shirts and bare feet. The guests were all barefoot, but dressed in lovely summery dresses and shorts and shirts. The males in the bridal party were dressed the same as the boys, with the girls (Gemma and all the Tomlinson girls – Harry had insisted) all wearing white cotton sundresses and a crown of white lillies on their heads.

There was a slight breeze to keep the heat from being too much and the pastor was a friendly Fijian man named Amanu. He welcomed all the guests and made a small speech about marriage before asking Louis and Harry to say their vows.

Harry went first, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, hands shaking a little as he read the words, glancing at Louis every sentence or so.

 

_“Louis,_

_You came into my life suddenly and without warning! It was like a hurricane that turned my whole life upside down and I am so thankful that I met you._

_I had no idea that I was even searching for something until I found it in you. I didn’t realise I was lonely until you filled my days and nights with happiness. I didn’t know I could care for someone more than myself until you came along and showed me I could._

_You were like a bright flash of light, making everything else in my life pale by comparison and I knew we had something special right from the start. You are amazing Louis. You make everything better, every day better, just by being in it._

_I thank God every day that you took a chance on me, that you had faith that I was worth it. That we were worth it. I will endeavour to spend every day of our lives together making sure I’m worthy of that faith._

_I love you Louis. I promise I will always love you and I pledge you my future here and now.”_

 

Louis had to wipe the tears from his cheeks as he prepared his vows, as did all of their guests. Niall was openly balling at this stage, hiccupping as Liam held him close from behind.

Louis began in a wobbly voice, trying to hold it together enough to get out the words he had written especially for Harry.

 

_“Harry,_

_When you came into my life, I was lost. I had no direction and I was hiding down here. Hiding from my life._

_You smiled at me and took my breath away. You reminded me how to feel and you showed me the possibilities that were within reach if only I had the courage to want them for myself._

_You taught me how to love again. How to hope. How to take chances. I will always be grateful for the gifts you’ve given me – for the gift you are to me. You are such a special person Harry. You have such a capacity for love and for fun and you make my life richer just by being in it. I’m so glad you chose to Escape to Paradise for a week and found me here._

_I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love another person and I stand here today, pledging to you my love and my future. I promise to stand beside you always and to love you all the days of our lives.”_

 

After exchanging rings, the pastor then pronounced them husbands and told them to share a kiss. Harry looked softly down at Louis, before leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

“Hello there husband” Louis said quietly as they pulled apart.

“Hello yourself Mr Tomlinson-Styles” grinned Harry.

 

XXX

 

To say the reception had gotten messy would be an understatement! By the time Niall’s speech rolled around, he was well and truly plastered and an emotional wreck at watching his friends get married. Liam had to take the microphone off him at the halfway point, for the sanity of all the guests and to interrupt a story that was clearly not appropriate for Louis’ little sisters! He had made it up to him by slow dancing with him and asking him if he’d like to move in with him when they went home. Niall was a grinning, excited mess, diving into Liam’s arms and kissing him so passionately that Robin had to ask them politely to take it back to their villa.

The guests all gathered in a circle to wave off the bride and groom as a staff member Louis didn’t recognise drove them up to the Villa in the cart.

When they had stripped off and showered away the heat of the day, they lay on the bed, kissing lazily and giggling over the events of the day, hardly able to believe they were married.

“I love you so much Louis” Harry breathed as he kissed his way down Louis’ body.

“I love you too” Louis gasped, arching his back up off the mattress.

Harry bypassed Louis’ aching length in favour of lifting his thighs and pressing his mouth to Louis’ entrance, licking and sucking hard over the puckered hole.

“Ohhhh!” cried Louis, his breath unsteady with arousal.

Harry laved his tongue over the hole a few times before pushing in and thrusting it in and out lazily, driving Louis wild, his hands tangled in the sheets and his head thrashing from side to side.

“Haz please!” he begged, needing more. “Need you in me right now!”

Harry leaned across to grab the small bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers and inserting the first into Louis, drawing a low moan from his lips. Harry took his time opening him up, adding a second finger, then a third before pulling them out and pushing slowly into him until he bottomed out. He gave Louis a moment or two to adjust before he started moving.

“Jesus Lou” he panted as he started thrusting, a glistening of sweat building on his forehead “you feel so good, so tight.”

Louis could only respond with a low keening sound as Harry hit his prostate.  Harry picked up his pace, relentlessly hitting Louis’ prostate dead on until he was screaming and streaking white up his stomach and chest. He shook with the force of his orgasm, involuntarily clenching around Harry’s length. Harry slammed into him for only a few more thrusts before a shooting heat ran across his nerve endings, bursting into an explosion of pleasure as he climaxed.

He collapsed onto Louis and the two clung to each other for a long moment before Harry rolled off and took Louis into his arms, Louis’ head on his chest.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, each smiling as they thought about all the possibilities their future held.


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG - it's over :(
> 
> I'm both sad and happy as I have enjoyed every moment of writing this. To everyone who has read it - THANK YOU!
> 
> I struggled with where to take this, but decided a little snapshot of the future was better than a great long winded epic - sorry it's a short chapter. I hope you're OK with where it finished - let me know OK?
> 
> Huge love :) xxxx

Louis was a little nervous, starting a new school. He’d been at Grosvenor College since his graduation two years ago and had grown so attached to both the staff and students, but this new position at Barton College was strictly teaching drama and wasn’t full time and he _really_ needed his position to be flexible from now on.

He took a deep breath as he entered the classroom and strode across to the board. He could hear the murmurs and excited chatter as he was inevitably recognised. He turned to write his name on the board. Mr. Tomlinson-Styles. He still smiled a little inside every time he wrote his name, still unable to process the past three years of his life.

He turned to greet the class. “Good Morning, I’m…”

“Louis Tomlinson” squealed one of the girls, starting another bout of excited chatter.

“Alright, alright, settle down” Louis said in firm voice. “That’s right, I am Louis Tomlinson – Tomlinson-Styles now actually. I am also your new drama teacher.”

“Oh my God!” squeaked another of the girls “I can’t believe this – I’m such a fan of both you and Harry! Your wedding in Fiji was the romantic thing I’ve ever seen!”

“Yes, it was pretty wonderful” agreed Louis, smiling indulgently as he remembered the amazing week they’d spent there on the island.

After he spent some time answering questions (declining to answer the more personal ones), he decided that that was enough.

“OK guys, while I’d love to sit and talk about Harry all day, I’d also like to get started on our senior drama curriculum.” He ignored the disappointed groans and kept speaking “It’s so nice that you’re all excited to have me as your teacher, but I’d like it if we could pretend I’m just like any other teacher, not Harry’s husband. My students at the last school I taught at were able to do that and it made for a great working environment. Do you think you can manage that?” he asked and was pleased to hear a positive response from most of the class.

“We can’t promise that we won’t ask you stuff now and again, but we’ll try really hard, Sir” one of the girls answered.

Louis chuckled and replied “well that’s a great start! Now pull out your workbooks and we’ll get started.”

 

XXX

 

When he arrived home that night, it was to a darkened house, the only light coming from the dining room.

“Haz? I’m home babe!” he called out.

No answer.

Curious, he moved toward the soft light and when he entered the dining room, it was to a table set with all their best china and candles glowing on the table top. Harry was seated at one of the places – completely naked, except for a Barton College school tie around his neck. He sat back in his chair, smile dimpling his cheeks. “How was your first day Mr. Tomlinson-Styles?” he asked.

“It was good thank you” Louis replied softly, moving slowly toward the table. “Nice tie.”

“Thanks, wanted to be in correct uniform – didn’t want to get detention.”

“Really?” Louis smiled. “Well, I think you might be in trouble young Mr Styles, because some very important parts of your uniform are missing.”

“Oh?” Harry stood up, throwing his arms out wide and turning around and giving Louis a glorious view of his naked body and then running his hands down his tie as he faced Louis again. “Am I in trouble then?” he asked, all wide-eyed innocence.

“Oh Mr Styles, you are in very serious trouble indeed.” Louis drawled quietly, striding over to stand in front of Harry. “You’ve been a naughty boy haven’t you Harry?” he asked, his voice dropping an octave.

“Yes Sir” Harry smirked.

“Well Harry” Louis replied “you shall have to be punished.”

“Yes please” breathed Harry.

Louis reached out and pulled Harry closer using the tie. When their faces were merely inches apart, he spoke. “On your knees then Harry” he ordered.

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed before he dropped to his knees. Louis knew how much he loved being submissive. He was so turned on seeing Harry on his knees looking up at him with a heavy gaze and he felt himself grow hard in his trousers.

“Unbuckle my pants” he panted.

Harry did as he was told. When it was done he looked back up at Louis, lips parted, breath coming in pants already.

“Open your mouth” Louis commanded gruffly.

“Yes Sir” Harry panted as he put his hands behind his back and opened his mouth wide, without taking his eyes from Louis’ once. Louis felt the jolt of desire deep in his gut and it hit him so hard his knees went weak.

He dropped his pants, sliding his rock hard length into the warm wet cavern of Harry’s mouth. He sighed as Harry wrapped his lips around him, sliding his hands into Harry’s hair and tugging him more firmly forward. He thrust in and out of Harry’s mouth slowly, his eyes on Harry’s as he said “my good boy” softly, fucking his mouth. Harry put his hands around on Louis’ thighs, both to steady himself and to pull him further in and moaned with pleasure at the praise, sending a shot of pure sensation through Louis and he made a low keening noise, throwing his head back. “Fuck” he breathed, knowing he was getting close already.

Harry’s eyes were leaking and there was saliva dripping down his chin but he closed his eyes and groaned in encouragement. Louis’ pace quickened and while Harry gagged a bit at first, he pulled Louis in by his thighs when he made to pull back, forcing him deeper. He used his tongue on Louis on every pull and Louis felt the pressure building in his gut.

Louis was having trouble staying on his feet as his legs began shaking and trembling and in a short time the pressure gave way to an explosion of sparks, travelling down to his toes and fingertips as he came, spilling into Harry’s mouth. His climax seemed to go on and on and Harry sucked him through it, stroking himself as he came too, so turned on from having Louis taking control like that.

“Oh my God!” Louis exclaimed, dropping to his knees as his legs gave way, panting and gasping for air. His heart was pounding in his ears and he felt sensitive in all the right places. “That was…”

“Yeah.” Harry gasped “it was.”

They looked at each other, giggling at their dishevelled state in the middle of the dining room. They dropped down to the floor and lay side by side, Louis still dressed but pants around his ankles and Harry fully naked but with the tie still on. Harry snuggled up into Louis’ side, head on his chest.

“So your first day was OK?” he asked.

“Yeah” answered Louis “the kids are great and this new part time position will be great, you know, when…”

“Speaking of that” Harry cut in “the agency called today.”

Louis went still. “And?” he asked quietly.

“And they think they have a surrogate for us.” Harry responded just as quietly.

Louis let out a sound of muffled excitement. “Really?” he squeaked out.

“Really” smiled Harry, looking up at him. “They said we still have to meet and stuff and then if we’re all happy we sign the Non-disclosure Agreement and we can start the ball rolling. Gemmas eggs are already harvested, so they just need your sperm and it’s a go from there. A real little Tomlinson-Styles. Both our family genes.”

“Fuck Harry! Our own child! I can barely believe it!” Louis said grinning ear to ear.

Harry sat up, kissed his mouth and said “believe it babe – it’s really happening! They want us to meet this girl on Friday of next week and we’ll see what she’s like. She already has two kids of her own and she sounds really nice. Her name is Jess.”

“I can’t wait!” said Louis excitedly.

“Me either!” laughed Harry. “But right now, we need to eat the dinner I slaved over all afternoon – it’ll be a miracle if it’s not ruined!”

 

XXXX

 

It was a great afternoon for a BBQ and Harry was cooking the steaks, chatting to Robin and Liam, while Louis, Niall, Gemma and Lottie kicked the ball around the back yard with Daisy and Phoebe.

Anne and Jay were sitting at the table, sharing a bottle of wine and catching up on all the latest news, along with Jess, who was about six months gone and looking radiant. She was carrying twins – a bit of a shock at first for all parties concerned, but Louis and Harry were over the moon.

There was a bit of a commotion as Oscar, Harry’s cocker spaniel announced the arrival of Zayn and Perrie. Zayn had asked Perrie to move back to London with him after the wedding and she hadn’t hesitated. They were engaged now and planning their wedding for the following year.

Harry looked from his family to Louis’ and then his friends, finally taking in Jess and her two girls, who had become like family to them and he felt a deep contentment with his life – a bone deep happiness. He couldn’t wait to be a Dad! He and Louis just went from strength to strength and he loved his boy so much. He looked over as Louis picked up Daisy, throwing her over his shoulder as she shrieked and giggled. He was going to be a great father, thought Harry. He couldn’t wait to be parents - a real family with Louis.

 

XXXX

 

Louis really was loving the bunch of students he’d been allocated. They were such great kids and he was so fond of them all.

“That was great guys” Louis called out to the students as they finished a sketch at the front of the room. “I can really see some of you have been practicing your improvisation, well done!” The students preened under his praise and he let them chatter excitedly for a minute before he made a move to call out the next group.

Just then, there was a frantic knock at the door and they all turned to see _the_ Harry Styles, in the flesh, sheepishly poke his head through the door and smile at them.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I was told my husband was in here somewhere?” he asked.

There were a few squeals and giggles and Louis called out “up here Haz!” smiling at him from the back of the room.

Harry stepped fully into the room, eyes alight. “It’s time Lou!” he said excitedly.

“What?” Louis replied, his heart picking up speed, hammering away. “Is it..?”

“Yep, her water just broke, we need to get to the hospital!” Harry grinned at him wildly.

There was a chorus of squeals as the students realised what was happening.

“Oh my God Sir! You’re going to be a Dad!” one of the girls yelled and Louis grinned as he went into a panic, grabbing his things and barking orders at the students.

“Someone will have to make sure the equipment is put away and….”

“Lou” interrupted Harry “I’ve let the office know – they’re sending someone up. Let’s get going!”

The students all ushered them out, shouting their congratulations and asking him to update them via Twitter when they could. They all hugged Louis as he left and he felt a rush of affection for these kids he’d come to think of as “his”.

 

XXX

 

When they arrived at the hospital, Jess was already in the labour suite and hooked up to the monitors. She looked pretty relaxed but was already panting a bit. She smiled at the boys, who had changed into their gowns and caps.

“Hi guys” she panted. “I don’t think these little rascals are going to take long – they’re already causing me some trouble and I’m seven centimetres dilated.”

“Holy Shit!” Louis breathed, taking her hand, Harry taking the other.

“Holy Shit is right!” laughed Jess “these fucking contractions are a bitch! Aaaaggghhhhh!” she let rip as another pain hit her.

Louis immediately forgot all their pre-natal training, legs going weak and wincing as he watched Jess cry out. He thought he may also throw up. Or faint, yes, he really might faint right now.

Harry on the other hand, was glowing. He smiled down at Jess and counted her contraction gaps and reminded her to breathe, taking the breaths along with her. Louis watched him and breathed too, but it just made him light headed and his face paled.

“Are you alright Mr Tomlinson?” asked the nurse. “You look really pale.”

“I’m fine” answered Louis “I just….” the rest of the sentence was lost as he fainted, the nurse catching him and giggling as she shook her head, placing him back into an armchair.

“Is he OK?” asked Harry, concerned.

“He’ll be fine” the nurse answered. “Sometimes it’s just too overwhelming for first time Dads – fainting is pretty commonplace!”

She giggled and Harry and Jess joined in as Louis came to in the chair, groggy and clammy.

“Stay there Mr Tomlinson” the nurse commanded. “I don’t want to peel you off the floor if you faint again!”

“I fainted?” asked Louis sheepishly and Harry and Jess just nodded.

“You know I’m gonna love telling our kids all about that right?” Harry smirked.

Louis smiled. “Our kids” he murmured. “I like the sound of that!”

The moment was interrupted by another contraction and the nurse informed them that it was time to push.  It all happened in a blur of talking, moaning and lots of bodily fluid, but before they could blink, the boys were handed their babies. One boy and one girl.

It was love at first sight.

They smiled down at their children as the nurses finished off attending to Jess, everyone being as quiet as they could and turning the lighting down to a soft glow.

“They’re so beautiful Haz” whispered Louis, gazing down at the two tiny people in their arms. He looked over at Harry to see the tears tracking down his cheeks as he was overcome with emotion and he smiled, his own eyes glassing over. “They’re ours Haz, yours and mine. We’re a family!”

Harry grinned at him through his tears. “Yeah” he replied “a real family. I love you Lou.”

“I love you too curly” Louis whispered softly back, before leaning down and whispering to the beautiful baby girl in his arms “your daddy is just a big old sap, little one, you’ll have him wrapped around your finger in no time.” Harry held his son and looked on fondly, knowing Louis was right.


End file.
